One Last Kiss
by blaisewatson
Summary: Draco and Hermione pretend to have a relationship. Draco likes kissing Hermione. Hermione likes spending time with Draco. Both are denying it. What now? Read and Review please.
1. Detention

**Because I Love You: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

Hermione Granger waited patiently in the Head Boy Head Girl office as she sat on the chair in front of the Slytherin Head Boy's desk. She wondered what could be so important that they had to pull her out of Ancient Runes class. They were making her miss a perfectly good lecture. "Can't we just start without the other prefect?" she asked as she finally lost her patience. "Professor Kirberger's going to give an exam after the class," she pleaded. "I can't possibly miss that." She was obviously anxious because of the exam that would be given after the class. How could this other prefect have no sense of direction at all? Did he or she not know how to reach the Heads office?

Arnaud Canfield smiled his sweetest smile at Hermione. The Head Boy was a tall, athletic built wizard with dark brown hair and deep green eyes that made him get what he wanted. Add to that his perfect smile and pearly white teeth, and no one could resist his charms. He truly did portray a perfect Slytherin student and there was no one else perfect for Head Boy as Arnaud. No one could deny that. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but this concerns you and Draco," he told her calmly. "So we can't start without him." Actually, he, too, was quite irritated that Draco Malfoy was taking so long to arrive. Like Hermione, Arnaud didn't like missing lectures, and, he didn't like asking other students to read their notes about the lectures he'd missed.

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. She didn't even dare look at the Slytherin, how come she had something to do with him now? "What's Malfoy got to do with me?" she asked Arnaud angrily. "I haven't even talked to him ever since this school year started." Her sixth year at Hogwarts was going very well until now, now that she and Draco Malfoy had something to do with each other.

"And I haven't seen the big-headed, know-it-all mudblood's head until now." Draco just entered the room. He looked very irritated. "Canfield, what's this stupid meeting for?" he asked, still standing by the door. He had expected something better than this, better than having any association with the Gryffindor mudblood.

Arnaud stood up and walked around the front of his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Ah Draco, good too see you too," he greeted as he motioned him to sit next to the chair where Hermione sat. Finally, they could start the meeting and get back to his class, soon.

However, Draco didn't move. Instead, he turned his back on them and opened the door. "I have no time for this, especially when it involves a mudblood." They pulled him out of Quidditch practice for a meeting with the egghead Gryffindor?

"You are going to hear this meeting, Draco," Leigh Anson, the Head Girl's voice called out. "And trust me, you'd rather deal with this problem with us than with the faculty." Grudgingly, Draco turned around, marched to his seat, and seated himself with an annoyed huff. The straight and silky black haired Hufflepuff Head Girl stood beside Arnaud with her arms crossed across her chest. Leigh Anson, like Arnaud, was a picture perfect example of a student and of a Hufflepuff. Her intelligence made her stand out among the crowd. And though Hufflepuffs were known to be gentle, Leigh had the ability to make them see a different side of a Hufflepuff member. And also make people listen to her with the use of her words and her dark brown eyes.

"We called you here to discuss your duties as prefects," Arnaud started, looking both prefects in the eyes. "It hasn't escaped our notice that both of you have certainly done nothing about the tension building up between our houses. And it's been going on for three weeks now, since the school year started." And true enough, freshmen and sophomores, young at heart and mind, attacked each other every chance they could get. After Voldemort was defeated the previous year, and news that most Slytherins' parents were death eaters, some students from Gryffindor became too confident on Harry Potter's victory. Well, the Gryffindor's victory according to them.

"I didn't even know about these fights… Well, I know some of it, but I just hear it from other people," Hermione said defensively. And that was the truth. She was too busy because of school work and prefect duties. And though stopping fights was one of prefect duties, sometimes Hermione had thought to let the others handle it. It wasn't that she was slacking off or anything like that, it was the extra reading time she needed for the N.E.W.T.s which she would take on her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"It's not my fault those Gryffindors always starts the fight. Those people are barbarians," Draco answered back snidely.

This made Hermione turn her head to Draco, with a glare of daggers. "Shut up, Malfoy," she hissed irately. "Slytherins are the ones who always provoke the Gryffindors," she continued and turned to look at Leigh and Arnaud. "Besides, first of all, I'm not always there to save the day."

"Slytherins? Why don't you go see the fights one time and see who beats up who?" Draco came back with angrily.

"People, let's stick to the agenda," Arnaud's voice stormed through the room. It appears that it'd be harder than he and Leigh had thought. "Fine! I know how prefects have a lot to do so I agree with Hermione about not being there to stop it," he started again. "But the fights between our houses should not be escalating like this, so Leigh and I made up a plan." He looked at Leigh so as to tell her to explain what they had planned for them.

"We decided that the two of you shall pretend to be together, to show the members of your houses that we can all get along." Leigh told them calmly. This was the only resort they had. Though it'd be impossible for both houses to start walking up to each other with open arms, it'd lessen the fights to talk about the former enemies. After all, rumors fuel students' interests and gossip meant less action and more whispers.

Draco let out a haughty chortle. "The students won't buy that. What do you expect us to do? Come out of this office, holding and kissing each other?" He looked at Hermione with dismay. "Just to let the both of you know, I don't want to be seen following around a mudblood."

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't want a cold blooded animal having his hands all over me!" Hermione snapped back with sarcasm dropping off each word. "And these things take time. The students may be ignorant, but they're not thick."

"Who even said I'm going to touch you? I'd rather have a Hippogriff stuck up my ass than touch you."

Hermione sneered at him. "Oh yeah? Last time I checked you were screaming like Pansy when…"

"Last time I checked both your candidacy as Heads next year, and still as prefects, were at risk." Leigh interrupted the heated squabble between the two with a fuming tone. Both Draco and Hermione looked at her with open mouths. "You heard me right. Unless your houses' warfare stops, your candidacies are at risk. Especially the both of you have very disturbed pasts in Hogwarts." And she was right. Though Draco and Hermione weren't the only prefects in their houses, they were always the ones seen bickering at each other. There was one incident where they tried to stop the skirmish between two groups of students from their houses, and it ended up with Draco and Hermione in another tiff.

This made Hermione panic. Everything she worked for would go bye-bye because of this fight with Draco Malfoy and between their houses. "But…"

Arnaud raised his hand to silence Hermione. "No buts. We didn't want to go there but both of you forced us to," he said firmly. "We'll give you three days to think of a way to prove to the whole school about your relationship. We'll need to hear your plan by Monday, understood?"

"Fine! Fine!" both Draco and Hermione answered with an exasperated tone. They stood up at the same time and walked to the door, but bumped into each other on the way out.

"Let me out, you piece of scum!" Hermione yelled and brushed Draco aside. _'__This is unfair!'_ she thought while she marched out of the corridor. '_Just because of these fights, I won't be Head Girl next year! Worse, I might not have a chance with Justin!'_

Ever since fifth year Hermione had a crush on Justin Finch-Fletchley. They're both muggle-borns. He's a Hufflepuff and a perfect gentleman. He's nice to her as well, and there was nothing wrong if they were going to have a relationship. Everything would work out fine. He could be the one. Only thing is, she didn't know if Justin liked her as well.

"Look who's talking! Why don't you take your own advice, mudblood?" Draco bellowed as he slammed the door behind him. _'__Fuck that mudblood! I'll lose everything because of her!'_

"This is going to be hard," Leigh said with a tired tone as she sat on the chair Draco previously sat on.

"And fun," Arnaud added with a vice grin.

Knowing that Hermione and Draco wouldn't be able to stop the fights, Arnaud and Leigh decided the two needed to spend some time together… in detention, to make the pretending thing work out. So they asked Professor Snape to find a way to give both prefects detention, and of course, he was very much pleased to do it.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

"Detention for three days. This sleeping potion clearly was done with mistakes," Snape told Draco and Hermione as soon as he saw the purple potion, which was supposed to be green. Though secretly, he placed an extra blue mountain grass in the cauldron to make sure the two would be given detention.

"But sir, I'm sure we did it correctly," Draco tried to explain but…

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy. I can clearly see that the potion was done wrong."

"Professor Snape, I'm sure Malfoy and I had done the potion correctly. We put in the ingredients at the right time, we chopped the roots just as you told us to, and we stirred it five times like the book said," Hermione said, as she tried hard to convince Snape they did the potion with no errors. There was no way she would sit for three nights in detention with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't stand just looking at him, what more when she spends two or three hours with him, alone.

Snape glowered at her. "Are you calling me a liar, Ms. Granger?" he asked in a tedious tone. Everybody in the room now looked at Draco's and Hermione's table. Hermione shook her head no as she looked down in embarrassment. "That's what I thought, very well, come to my office later and I'll think of your detention. Class dismissed."

Hermione gathered her things quietly and walked out quickly. Obviously she was confused and irritated. Detention served at her with no questions asked when she clearly made sure that everything was done right.

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry at dinner that night. "I can't believe Snape gave you detention, Mione. Maybe Malfoy screwed up the potion." Ron tried to make Hermione feel better. But he wasn't helping at all. First of all, Hermione hated being called Mione.

"Don't call me Mione, I hate that name. I was sure Malfoy and I did the potion correctly. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure we did it right," Hermione explained. She looked worried and was still confused about the incident. With no appetite for dinner, she just pushed around the food on her plate. Detention meant losing some study time, homework time and sleep time.

Harry placed his hand over Hermione's. Clearly, his best friend was bothered about the punishment. "Come on, just forget about that. We had loads of detentions before, so don't worry," he said, beaming at her. He tried to ease her mind. He knew very well how hard she was on herself when it comes to schoolwork and duties. Hermione looked at Harry with a weak smile. He was right though. She had experienced loads of detentions before. She had been to the Forbidden Forest for detention with Harry and Neville, helped Professor Sprout replant every Mandrake in the green house and arranged alphabetically every section at the library. The last one was no problem for her at all, so how hard could this detention be? Well, for one thing, it was detention with Draco Malfoy, alone.

Hermione slapped herself mentally. _'Come on, Hermione. It's just detention with the pompous windbag. This won't affect your candidacy as Head Girl next year. Don't get stressed out about it,' _she told herself. She drank her pumpkin juice in one gulp and faced Harry. "You're right, Mr. Potter," she placed her other hand over Harry's. "How hard could this be?" She looked between Ron and Harry. Detention would be great with her two best friends, but sometimes people needed to get away from their comfort zone, right? "It's just three nights of Draco Malfoy's rants about mudbloods, Dumbledore, Harry and how his father could pay for someone else to do his detention for him." The three laughed at these words Hermione just said. When she opened her eyes after laughing so hard, she saw bluish-gray eyes boring into hers. Draco Malfoy had been watching her from the Slytherin table.

After dinner, Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry and started for the dungeons. Before she was out of sight, she took a last glance at them and saw them mouth the words "good luck" to her. On the way to the dungeons, Hermione tried to anticipate what punishment Snape would give them. Tiring enough, she thought of asking her professor to do detention alone. But of course, no one ever got in the way of Snape when he already made his decision. As she entered the Potion's room, she saw Draco's silvery gold hair _'attached to his big head'_ in front of the classroom, and an irritated Snape at his desk.

"How nice of you to charm us with you presence, Ms. Granger," Snape greeted her in a sarcastic tone. Hermione sat down beside Draco and waited for their punishment. Snape hadn't thought of one yet. "Now what to do with you…" he said as he tapped his forefinger on his cheek. "Ah yes, I want both of you to reorganize the ingredients in the storage room, as well as clean them, without the use of your wands," he told them, and when none of the two moved… "What are you waiting for, graduation?" And Draco and Hermione scrambled to their feet and went to the storage room in a hurry.

While Hermione started to take the jars of ingredients from the shelf and placed them on a nearby table, Draco sat down on the table and looked at the contents of the jars.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone as she saw him do nothing at all to help her.

"Studying the ingredients Snape's using for his lessons," Draco answered, and grabbed a jar of bats' wings and eagles' eyes. When he saw Hermione glare daggers at him, he smirked and said, "Why aren't you doing your job, mudblood? You're the reason we're in detention, remember?"

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. "Me? I remember you saying, 'But sir, I'm sure we did it correctly.' And don't you even put the blame on me, you cold blooded git!" Hermione yelled at him, waving her hands in anger.

Just as Draco was about to yell back at Hermione, Snape came in angrily. "I hear one more word from the both of you and you'll be cleaning the whole castle." Then he saw Draco sitting on the table. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy? Or do you want to be the only one to clean the whole castle?" he scorned at him. Like lightning, Draco stood beside Hermione and started to take jars from the shelf.

After Snape left, Draco took his seat again on the table and resumed what he was doing. Hermione removed her robe, since it was a bit hot inside Snape's storage room, and rolled her sleeves up to her elbow. After smirking at Draco, she continued to take the jars of ingredients and placed them on the table where he still sat. She rolled her eyes when she saw him still doing what he was doing. Nothing. "If you don't want to go back and forth, why don't you make yourself useful and wipe the jars with that rag?" she spat out scathingly, and then turned her back on him.

Draco grimaced at her but started to wipe the jars clean. Bored out of his mind, he absent-mindedly gazed at Hermione, whose back was to him. She was trying to reach the top of the shelf for the two remaining jars. He looked at her from top to bottom. Her chestnut colored hair, which ended just below her shoulders, wasn't untamed anymore. Instead, it was just slightly wavy and looked quite sexy. His eyes went down further and he couldn't help but stare at her long, shapely and toned legs. Her skin looked smooth and creamy white. He was out of his trance when he noticed her move up and down to reach the top of the shelf. Her skirt moved with her, which was too much for him. Though it didn't move up for him to see what Hermione didn't want anybody to see, it still was too much for Draco to look any longer. He closed his eyes tight and then opened it again to get the vision of Hermione out of his head.

Finally tired of jumping, Hermione stopped and stood there while she thought of a way to grab those jars. Though the voice in her head told her to ask help from Draco, her pride got the better of her, and chose to do the deed by herself. She crossed her arms and started to tap her forefinger on her elbow as she looked the shelf up and down. What did she need to do to get those jars?

As he saw Hermione had stopped jumping, he now saw her side. And again he vaguely stared at her. Her breasts were now full, but just the right size for her body. Her stomach was flat, and her butt was simply alluring. She turned her back on him again to look at the top of the shelf. Though her uniform was a bit baggy, he could see her waist was small and her hips were just appealing. And then Draco Malfoy lingered through thoughts he wouldn't usually think of.

Hermione looked for a stool in the room and saw one beside the door. She walked to the door and found Draco Malfoy staring in to space. She stifled a laugh then grabbed the stool. It was a little tall and unsteady when it stood up, but if she wanted to finish the job, it would have to do. As she put the stool in place, Hermione held on tight to the shelf to keep her balance. After a few attempts, tiptoeing and extending her arm, finally she grabbed the two jars which were quite heavy and this made her lose her balance.

As he looked at the now wobbly Hermione, Draco placed the jar and the rag on the table and ran to catch her just in time. He looked at her to see if she was alright, which was so un-Draco-ish and found she was staring at him with surprise. Her lips _'__pink and soft,' _Draco thought, were slightly parted and her almond colored eyes, _'deep and __beautiful_,_'_ were staring deeply into his bluish gray ones. He could smell her sweet and light vanilla perfume as he breathed in deeply, and he couldn't resist anymore. Hormones. Boy hormones to be exact were overpowering the usually collected Draco Malfoy.

Surprised that Draco ran to catch her, Hermione looked at him, maybe to see if he was genuine about it. She was taken aback when she found herself in his arms but was more shocked at how close they were. She found herself looking at the formerly pointed and sharp face of Draco, which now looked smooth and soft. And she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips seemed. His hair was still brushed up like always, but now it looked soft and silky. Breathing in deeply to get some air in her lungs, since she held her breath when she felt his arms on her back, she could smell his spicy cologne. Just the smell she always wanted from men and it reminded her of someone from back home. As she looked deeper in his bluish gray eyes, she couldn't stop herself from being drawn to them. She just found them captivating. What surprised her more, was when she saw Draco bring his face to hers. They could hear each other's shallow breaths.

He could already smell the strawberry scent of the lip balm Hermione was using when he heard the door open.

"Ahem!" Snape cleared his throat noisily. Draco almost dropped Hermione to the floor when he heard their Potions master's voice. Fortunately, his strong muscles still had her. He stood her up beside him. Both of them turned scarlet when they saw Snape's smirk on his face. "Nothing really, just thought to check up on the both of you." Snape eyed both prefects, and went out the room, leaving them to finish their work.

After Snape left, Hermione looked at Draco. "What?" he asked her, when he saw her looking at him. She quickly turned away as she shook her head, and placed the two jars on the table. For the rest of the evening, they worked silently, and both tried to stay away from the other as much as possible.

Hermione went to Snape to tell him they were done. She went back to the storage room and told Draco they were all right to go. On the way to the prefects' dormitory, she tried with all her might to brush the thought that Draco Malfoy, ferret boy mudblood hater, was about to kiss her, out of her mind. But she found it hard since she could still smell his spicy cologne on her uniform, and she could still feel his strong arms wrapped around her. Questions occupied her mind as she continued to walk. Why? What? Was he? And then suddenly she bumped into something and landed flat on her butt. "Sorry…" she muttered as she stood up, but when she looked up to see who she bumped into, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. She apologized to a wall. She continued to walk, quicker this time, and saw Draco still walked ahead of her. She scolded herself for being so worked up over Draco Malfoy. Just then, she bumped into something again, but this time, it was softer and warmer and before she fell on her butt again, it caught her. She was caught once again by Draco, his hand grasped her arm. After a few moments of staring, he let go of her and continued for the prefects' dormitory.

"Joie de vivre," Draco spoke the password and climbed through the portrait hole. He flopped onto the couch in the prefects' common room, still with the thought of his desire to kiss Hermione Granger earlier. _'__Learn to control your hormones, Draco_,_'_ he told himself. He saw Hermione walk towards the stairs and the scene back in the storage room raced through his mind. She didn't bother to look at him. "For someone who just got your butt saved, you sure don't know how to thank your catcher." His admission rolled off before he could stop himself. He really didn't want to get into any name calling fights tonight since he was quite tired, but for some reason he wanted Hermione to stay there even though if it meant having another fight.

Hearing Draco's words, she stopped dead on her tracks. "Thanks for catching me earlier," Hermione said quietly. She was too tired to start a row with him tonight since she did most of the getting and placing back the jars. With a last look at him, she continued to walk up the stairs and up to her room.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**


	2. Books and Letters

**Because I Love You: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

The following morning, Hermione met up with Ron in the prefects' common room, and went down to breakfast together. "So Hermione, how did detention go last night?" Ron asked while he poured some maple syrup on his best friend's waffles. "Did Snape make you scrub the classroom with a toothbrush?" He laughed at his joke, or was it a joke? And when nobody laughed, he looked down and quietly ate his breakfast.

However, Hermione wasn't listening. Everything flew back to her head as soon as she heard Ron's first question. Draco's lips, eyes, hair, scent, everything, the whole enchilada. "No-not much," she started, trying to sound casual. "Snape made us clean the shelves and jars of his ingredients. Fortunately, I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade today since detention will be tonight," she said with a smile and sliced herself a bit of her waffle. She loved Hogsmeade weekends. Butterbeers, Sugar Quills, and just the different view from the Hogwarts castle made her toes tingle.

"Good. You can get yourself drunk with too much Butterbeer, Snape might just let you off," Harry laughed as he imagined a drunken Hermione, giggling at Snape. "On second thought, that's not a good idea." He took back his words after he imagined Snape hungrily stripping his best friend. Ugh, what a sore imagination.

Hermione knew very well what went on in Harry's mind and gave him a strong pat on the head. "Gross, Harry! Stop that!" she told him with mock anger. "To let you two know, I would never be drunk just to be let off easily." Her nose pointed upwards. "You guys have gross imagination," she said with a sarcastic smile. "It's sickening, do you know that?"

Ron laughed and some of the syrup oozed at the side of his lips. "Well, we wouldn't be Ron Weasley and Harry Potter if we didn't have imaginations like that, right Harry?" he said with a laugh. He clapped his hand against Harry's when his best friend offered his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys, got a napkin and wiped the side of Ron's mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, you're such a boy," she said, continuing with her breakfast. "I don't understand how Lavender can stand you, sometimes." The two boys looked at each other, then to Hermione, and laughed.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

After dinner, at long last, the last day of detention had arrived. Snape asked them to gather barks from different trees for the storage room. The night before that, he asked them to clean all the cauldrons and the vials he used for his classes. And like their first night of detention, Hermione worked away from Draco as much as possible. She didn't want the incident at their first night of detention to happen again. It was too weird and too un-Draco-ish and un-Hermione-ish for her.

"Now, I want both of you to stay together as much as possible, to avoid getting each other lost. Also, you won't see the need to use your wands, since you will be doing this task without magic," Snape told them, and when Draco was about to ask if he could use his broom, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, you may use your broom. But I don't want to find you safe in the castle without Ms. Granger, is that understood?" He gave Draco a deathly glare. When he saw his student nod, he gave the gas lamp to Hermione as light on their way to the forest. "Now, it's just seven o' clock, I expect you to be back before ten o' clock."

"Yes sir," Draco answered and went off, Hermione trailing closely behind him. He went to the Quidditch lockers and grabbed his Firebolt, while she waited for him by the entrance to the castle. She was hugging herself because of the cold air and because she was nervous because she would ride on a broom. Finally, he came back for her, on his broom. "Come on, Granger. Let's get this over with," he said and waited for her to climb on, but she started to walk. "What in Merlin's beard are you up to now, Granger?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He followed her, still on his broom, as she walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione didn't turn to look at him, but answered, "Knowing someone like you, I know you wouldn't let a mudblood hop on your broom, so to not make it hard for you, I'll just walk to the Forbidden Forest to not stain the Malfoy pride." Though she really wanted to get to the Forbidden Forest quickly, her pride got the better of her.

From an exhausting Quidditch practice, to a screaming Pansy in the Slytherin common room, to his essay, on the history behind the superstition of Friday the Thirteenth and the Witches' Sabbath, accidentally soaked in ink by Crabbe's stupidity, he didn't need any of her crap at the moment. His day was tiring enough to add the Gryffindor's tenacity. Irritated because of her stubbornness, Draco flew to her front. This halted Hermione. "Will you stop being so mulish, Granger? Believe me, I do want to leave you here, but I can't or else Snape would give me detention for the rest of the year." He was breathing hard because of the cold wind that night. "Now hop on, so we can finish this stupid detention."

At first, Hermione hesitated. Thoughts of her falling off the broom, courtesy of Draco purposely doing a loop in the sky, entered her mind. But the thought of lying down on her warm bed and snuggling close to her pillows told her she had to ride with him, and she had to trust him. With a sigh of surrender, she walked behind him and sat herself on the broom. She tried hard not to touch Draco and stayed six inches away from him, but as soon as he kicked off the ground, Hermione quickly grabbed onto his waist. With the lamp clutched in her hand, she rested her forehead on his back with her eyes shut tight. She never liked flying. She was afraid of heights. It started when she was five. While she helped her father fix the hole on their roof, her right foot slipped on one of the loose shingles and almost fell off, if her father hadn't caught her in time. That incident traumatized her. Even now, every time Ron or Harry would ask her to fly with them just for fun, she ended up glued to whomever she flew with, and wanting so much for the ride to be over.

Draco felt Hermione grab onto him as soon as they were off the ground. He turned his head a little bit and found her forehead rested on his back. "I suppose you don't like flying," he said as he lowered them down the Forbidden Forest. He felt Hermione's head move in a "no" gesture. "You can open your eyes now. We're not that high anymore." He turned his head a little again to look at her. She moved her head away and opened her eyes, but didn't let go of his robes. He then saw Hermione's eyes widen and when he looked ahead of him… BAM! Draco's head hit a branch of a tree and lost control of his broom, which made them hurdle to the ground. He saw Hermione lying on the snow, several feet away from him. A moment later he saw her sat up and looked around, and then, he passed out.

As soon as she found the lamp, Hermione started to search for Draco. She saw him by the foot of a tree, laid still. Afraid he might be knocked out, or worse, dead, she scrambled to her feet and kneeled beside him. She lowered her head to his chest to hear if his heart was still beating, and thank goodness it still was. "Malfoy, wake up! Wake up!" She shook him hard. After so many times of trying to rouse him, he finally did. "Thank Merlin, you're awake," she told him as she gave a sigh of relief. She sat beside him and placed her hand over her chest. "You gave me a fright," she said and looked at how Draco was doing. She saw some blood on his forehead, and when she looked closer, she saw he had a cut too. Unsure of what to do, and all she knew was to clean up that wound to stop it from getting infected, she reached for the end of her cloak and ripped off a small part of it. She stood up and started to look for some water. _'__If I only had my wand_,_'_ Hermione thought. A few more turns and she finally found something hollow beside the tree where Draco rested. She broke the thin ice and moistened the cloth.

He just sat there and waited for what Hermione was about to do. She kneeled beside him once again and brought the cloth to his forehead. "Sit still," he heard her say and to his surprise, he did what he was told. Just when the cloth was about to touch his wound, he halted her hand with his. "You're not going to touch me with that cloth, Granger," he told her. His thumb brushed lightly on Hermione's skin and this confirmed whatever assumption he had about it. _'Smooth.' _

"Malfoy, I'm just going to clean your wound. Besides its clean water and my cloak isn't dirty at all," Hermione told him and removed her hand from his. When the cloth touched his skin, she felt him shiver, but continued to clean his wound. She tried very hard to concentrate on what she was doing but here eyes kept on diverting to his eyes, lips and his red nose. _'Hermione, what the hell are you doing? Stop looking at him!' _she scolded herself. But she found herself weaker than she thought, because no matter how hard she tried to avoid looking at his features, she just couldn't. After a few minutes of fighting with herself, Draco was blood free again. Quite satisfied, Hermione stood up and grabbed the lamp. "There, we can start collecting those barks of trees now," she told him, sure that his cut wouldn't be infected anymore. "Come on, we still have to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Thanks," Draco muttered. Hermione was surprised at what she just heard. Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hating Slytherin just thanked her. Now that was something new.

While they collected the barks of different kinds of trees, Hermione remembered they had to face Arnaud and Leigh once again tomorrow. They had to tell them their plan on how to make the whole school believe their make believe relationship. Problem is there was still no plan. "Uhmmm… Malfoy?" she huffed, not bothering to look at him. "I was just wondering, do you already have a plan to what Arnaud and Leigh wants us to do?" she asked him. She was breathing even harder since she was already freezing from the cold air. "I mean do you have ideas how we can pull it off?"

Draco turned to look at Hermione, but found her still busy with collecting the barks of the trees. "Granger, I know you're dying to be my girlfriend, but please don't show it too much, you'll make my head big." He smirked when he saw her look at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Your head is already too big, Malfoy! Besides, my candidacy as Head Girl next year will be finished if I have no answer," she retorted. "Just in case you've forgotten, your candidacy is at risk to," she told him snidely and saw Draco's expression tense up a bit. _'Ha!' _she thought to herself with a smile of triumph.

Draco grew nervous after he heard what Hermione just said. He had totally forgotten about that. "Do I really have a choice of what to do? I haven't thought about that yet," he told her, a bit irritated about the conversation. He walked towards Hermione and handed her his bag. And then, as if a light bulb appeared above his head, he grabbed her arm and led her to his broom. "Come on, I think I have an idea," he told her and mounted his broom. Hermione followed suit and clung to Draco again. Though this time she found it hard to hold on to him because of the three things in her hands, thankfully she managed to stay on the broom and reached the castle safely.

He dragged Hermione quickly to the dungeons and gave Snape their bags. They both retrieved their wands and he pulled her towards the Great hall. He knew there were still people in the Great Hall taking their late dinner. Before Draco opened the door, he breathed deeply and faced Hermione. "Rather than facing Arnaud and Leigh tomorrow, I suggest we start now," he told her nervously, not sure of what he was saying. However, what they were about to do was much easier than making up a plan of some sort.

Hermione looked oddly at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked him clearly bewildered by the Slytherin's actions.

His eyes turned to slits as he eyed her. "I didn't know you could be so thick, Granger. Instead of trying to convince the whole school tomorrow, I suggest we convince a few people first, and they'll be the ones to tell the whole school," he told her, but he was obviously not up to his own idea. True, Lucius Malfoy was not there anymore to lecture him about going out with a mudblood. He was killed in the surprise attack that the Aurors had done when they found out where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were hiding, but Draco still had his reputation for hating mudbloods. And now it should disappear in thin air if he wanted to make Head Boy position and make his mother proud of him, without Lucius' money to help him. "Now do you get me?" With an unsure smile, Hermione nodded at him. They took a final deep breath, held each other's hand and opened the door.

The Great Hall fell silent as soon as they saw Draco and Hermione enter together, holding each others hand. The two didn't know what to do. They just stood there, taking in all the stares and the whispers from the other students. Their hands were getting sweaty already. Hermione spotted Justin on the Hufflepuff table, his mouth opened in shock. "Maybe we should get out of here. I think this is enough for the whole school to know," Hermione told him under her breath. She didn't want to see, any longer, Justin's reaction. It hurt her a little. She thought off the "what ifs" that came to her mind that night. When Draco didn't move, an idea entered her mind. She faced him and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm not really hungry anymore, Mal... Draco. Maybe we should get back to the common room," she told him sweetly and rubbed her nose against his. She saw Draco's eyes widen, obviously he was surprised. "What are you waiting for? Tell me something sweet," she whispered when she saw his flabbergasted reaction.

He couldn't believe she would do what she just did, and it sent shivers down his spine. He stammered for words to say to the sweet Granger in front of him. "Uhmmm… Le… Let's go then, Grange… honey," he said and accidentally said honey instead of Hermione. They heard loads of whispers after they let go of each other and went out the Great Hall. Their plan worked. Rumors would be out first thing in the morning tomorrow, or even tonight. "I think that went well, didn't it?" Draco said as he wiped the bead of sweat that broke through on his forehead because of all the nerves.

Hermione didn't answer. She started to walk towards the corridor that would lead them to the Hospital Wing. Her hand still in Draco's, she felt him go the opposite direction. She pulled him towards her and led the way to Madam Pomfrey.

"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to go back to the common room?" he asked as he was being pulled by the Gryffindor.

"We got to have your cut checked, Draco, remember?" she said as she opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

"I see you both found a way to convince the whole school of your little relationship," Leigh told them when she called both prefects to their office. Now, the students weren't attacking each other. They were too busy talking, or rather gossiping, about Draco and Hermione.

"I must say, you really pulled it off. The both of you are what the students can only talk about," Arnaud added with delight.

Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes. "I need to tell this to Ron and Harry, they'll go ballistic if they found out about this relationship," she told them. She can't afford to be seen by her best friends as a traitor, dating their worst enemy, next to Voldemort, of course. "They won't blab about this, I swear," she assured them in a pleading tone.

Leigh eyed Hermione carefully. True, she needed to tell Ron and Harry about this. She knows the feeling of losing friends over a bloke. "Alright, but only to Ron and Harry and no other person," she answered her in a tone where Hermione knew it was bad to test the Head Girl's kindness. Leigh then turned to Draco. "To whom are you going to tell about this relationship?" she asked him.

"No one," Draco answered flatly. "Crabbe and Goyle are too thick to be able to understand what's going on," he explained, with a look of annoyance on his face. "Can we go now?"

Arnaud looked at the time, and saw it was almost lunch. "Very well, you may go," he told them in an amused tone, and then the two were out of their office in a flash. He looked at Leigh and smiled. "This'll be amusing, don't you think so?"

"Where are you going, Granger?" Draco asked when he saw Hermione going the opposite direction from him. "We need to show the whole school we're together, remember?"

Hermione stopped and turned to answer Draco's question. "I'm going to tell Ron and Harry first before we let the whole lot know that we're together," she answered, quite irritated for being delayed. "I'll see you later or do you want to go with me?"

"And be lunged at by Scarhead and Weasel? I don't think so Granger," he answered and turned his back on her. "I'll just see you later," and Draco went to the Great Hall alone. He was hoping he was with Hermione when he welcomed all the odd stares and whispers he would get once he entered the Great Hall. But then the mudblood had to go to her goody-goody friends, and now he would face the whole student body, alone. As he turned the corner towards the Great Hall, he breathed deeply. _'Well, here goes nothing, Draco,'_ he thought, and then proceeded to lunch.

Everyone's head turned to him as soon as he was by the door. For a moment, it was quiet, and then whispers broke the awkward silence.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? That's like Voldemort and Harry hanging out together."

"I reckon Pansy's gone ballistic by now."

"Pansy? I think Hermione's the one who's lost her knockers."

"Why with Draco Malfoy? He's the son of a Death Eater!"

"Oh god, I wish I was Hermione right now."

"Why would he date that mudblood? She's not even his type."

"I honestly thought Ron and Hermione were meant for each other."

Draco had to control himself from snapping back at the students. He had to walk to the Slytherin table, where all of them looked at him strangely, taking in every single word from their accusations. Of course, by the time he got to his seat, Crabbe and Goyle continued to eat, as if he hadn't arrived or they hadn't heard the news yet. "What are you looking at?" Finally he snapped at a few of his housemates who didn't bother to look away as he ate his lunch. He then saw Hermione enter the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Once again, the hall was silent, and then whispers started to arise again. She walked to her usual place, as if nothing was wrong, and this irritated him quite a bit. How could she act like that? She gave him a quick smile before she sat between her best friends, and then continued to chat with the two boys beside her.

For the rest of the day, Draco and Hermione were together wherever they went. Draco would walk Hermione to her classes and when they have classes together, they sat together at the front of the room, to Draco's annoyance. It was a tiring day for both of them, since they had to hold back their annoyance and umbrage when one of them did something a little inappropriate. Add to that the worry that their candidatures as Heads next year were at jeopardy, it was exhausting.

However for Hermione, now that she's Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, things may perhaps appear different. Lots of Slytherin girls every now and then gave her glares, and not just the Slytherin girls, even a few ones from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls. _'__Must be the so-called Draco Malfoy fan club_,_'_ Hermione thought. Well, she wouldn't let herself be affected by these girls. She had more important things to do than to worry about _'that hideous so-called club. Why, in Merlin's name, would they put up a fan club for that… that… that annoying excuse for a wizard?'_

Draco walked her to her class with the Hufflepuffs. Before he left for his class with the Ravenclaws, he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. Stunned, she just looked at him walk away. She tried to hide the smile that formed on the side of her lips by covering her mouth. However, Justin Finch-Fletchley had seen it already. When she finally snapped out of her trance, when she heard Ron's loud voice from afar, Hermione saw Justin looking at her. He smiled at her but she felt her stomach churn. She often wondered what if Justin really had feelings for her. And he thought that she never liked him? That ticked her off a little.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

_Thursday night…_

After dinner, Hermione said goodnight to Ron and Harry. She was going to the library to do assignments and for advanced reading. The two boys told her to be careful and just call them whenever she needed them. She smiled at the two. "I will, alright? Don't worry, please?" she said, hugged both boys and was off for the library. Before she was out the Great Hall, she could feel loads of eyes burning on her back. Also, she could feel someone was following her. Thinking it was Ron and Harry, she turned around to tell them off, but was surprised to see Draco. "Oh, it's you. Well, what did you want?" she asked, wondering why he left the Slytherin table to follow her.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her out the Great Hall. He started to walk up the stairs, a little ahead of Hermione. "This relationship has to end as soon as possible, Granger. Some of the seventh year and fifth year Slytherins are looking at me as if I'm someone like… someone like you," he said with the most distraught voice he could muster. He turned around to look at Hermione, but found her loads of steps away from him.

Hermione looked disappointingly at Draco, although she knew this really was going to happen. She was "dating" the Draco Malfoy; of course she had to expect the worst words he could tell her. She walked up the stairs without looking at him. "I'll be in the library, Malfoy, in case you're through getting disgusted of me," she told him before she reached the step where he stood. She stopped to look at him and said, "If you're wondering, it's not easy doing this whole thing too. Gryffindors see me as a traitor, but you wouldn't bloody care about that wouldn't you? You're too busy caring about yourself." She wanted to slap the wits out of him, but thought better to walk away.

Hearing some of the words escape from Hermione's mouth like self-centered bastard, stop pretending, working hard and not being Head Girl next year, Draco followed her in a run, but didn't say anything. He followed her in silence until she got to the library. _'__I just don't want my contention for Head Boy next year to go adieu_,_'_ he notified himself as he opened the door for Hermione.

"What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised to see him opened the door for her. "Aren't you done getting disgusted of me yet? Or you followed me to tell every vindictive word you can hit upon in every language to my face? There are loads of dictionaries here. Do you want to start from the Asian ones? I'll gladly lead you to that section," she told him mordantly and was about to walk out on him when he grabbed her arm.

"I followed you because I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said," he managed to blurt out.

"Did I hear that right? Do you mind saying it again?" Hermione was taken aback by his apology. Has she really affected him with those words she told him by the stairs? Or was he just saying it to make things alright between them? But never mind that, she just wanted to hear his apology again.

Draco let go of her arm and smirked at her. "Don't push it," he said and walked towards the back of the library. She sat across him at the table and brought out her books. They started doing their homework in silence, constantly asking each other for help.

Finished on their homework, Hermione stuffed her books in her bag and pulled out the muggle book she bought from Hogsmeade, "Angels and Demons by Dan Brown," and started to read where she left off. This was her after-schoolwork relaxation therapy or whatever people would call it. She wasn't the Gryffindor bookworm for nothing.

Draco stretched his arms to his front and leaned lazily back on his chair. Finally, homework was done. They even finished the problems they had to solve for Artihmancy, which was due the Friday after next week. He was also surprised that Hermione was easy to work with when it came to school work. After blinking a few times to keep himself awake, he saw her reading again. Hermione Granger was once again drawn to a book. He noticed she had her hair in a ponytail. She would bite her lips and her eyes would look worried, probably when something bad happened in the book. Her eyes would twinkle and a small on the side of her lips would form, probably this time, something nice happened in the book. She would constantly lick her lips when they start to dry up. Yes, absent-mindedly gazing at Hermione Granger was Draco Malfoy's new habit.

Hermione noticed Draco was looking at her. She tried to ignore him as hard as she could, but she couldn't concentrate on her book with him staring at her like that. "What is it, Malfoy?" she asked, finally giving in. She closed the book and placed it on the table as she crossed her arms.

Draco snapped back to reality when he heard Hermione's voice. He swayed his head and tried to laugh casually. "I can't believe you still manage to read books after doing your homework," he managed to reason out as he examined the book Hermione was reading. "Aren't you tired?" He read the prologue of the story, and was quite intrigued. It showed murder. "You read books about murder?"

Hermione smiled. "It's not just about murder, Malfoy. There's a story behind those murders and that's what makes it interesting," she answered, a bit surprised about Draco's ignorance on plots of books. "May I have it back now?" She handed out her hand and expected Draco to give it to her, but he didn't. "Malfoy?"

"No. I think I'll be keeping this for the meantime." Draco said and placed the book in his pocket. He grabbed his bag, stood up, and turned his back on Hermione. "Aren't you coming, honey?" he asked with mock sweetness in his voice.

Annoyed, she grabbed her bag and walked to Draco's front. "Please, Draco. I'll lend it to you when I'm finished, I promise," she pleaded, holding his arm tugging lightly on his robes. "Five more pages and it's over, please?" He looked down at her and just gave her an evil smirk. Hermione gave up with a sigh. She closed her eyes and touched her neck. "Alright, I'm not in the mood to have a fight with you anyway," she said as she started to rub her long, smooth neck to ease the strain on her neck because of reading over their books earlier.

Draco watched as Hermione moved her hands back and forth on her neck. It was hypnotic. His mind lingered once again where it shouldn't be. "Alright, here it is" he said and handed her the book. _'And stop doing that,' _he thought. Hermione's eyes flew open upon hearing his voice. Her eyes lit up as she took hold of her book.

On their way to their dormitory, Hermione had her arm hooked on Draco's. She suggested the idea since they had an agreement that she would finish the book that night so she could let him borrow it. Draco served as her guide as they walked. He would tell her they were going up the stairs, or would pull her lightly if she was going to hit someone. He thought of how stupid he must had looked, walking like that with her.

Finally, a few more steps before they reached the portrait hole to their dormitory, Hermione handed him the book. "Done," she said as she handed him the book and removed her arm from his. "I hope you'll take care of it, Draco."

He said the password and entered their common room. "I will," he said and sat in the common room to start on the book while Hermione proceeded up the stairs.

As she entered her room, she was surprised to find loads of owls sitting on her bed, on her table, on top of her wardrobe. _'__What in Dumbledor's name?'_ she thought and placed her bag on her table. Her room looked like the owlery, for crying out loud. She was about to shoo all of them away when an owl entered her room, and without warning, pooped on her hand. Hermione let out a yelp, but not enough to wake up the whole dormitory, just to le. Since Draco was still in the common room, he heard her and went up to see what was happening.

"What are these owls for?" he asked when he entered her room and saw the owls. Hermione stepped from her little loo and was drying her hands on a towel.

"I read one letter, from the bloody owl that dunged on me, and it's from girls threatening me," she answered him, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "Ugh, I can't imagine why they would fancy you anyway. If I were with Justin right now, I wouldn't have this mishap," she muttered under her breath.

"Finch-Fletchley? You fancy that bloke?" Draco grinned. He opened one letter and smiled at what he had read. "What can I say? The damned women find me irresistible," he told her conceitedly. "And in no time, my dear Granger, you will be one of these girls, I guarantee you."

Hermione glared at him and threw the towel at his face. "I would have to resurrect Voldemort first, Draco, than to be a member of your fan club," she said with sarcasm. She grabbed her wand from her robe and muttered a spell that made all the letters from the owls stack themselves up on her rubbish bin. "Inflamory," she muttered and the letters caught fire.

"Well, well, well. Jealous now, are we?" said Draco and tossed the towel on Hermione's bed. "Don't worry Granger, you'll be the only girl for me… for now of course," he laughed and walked towards her. "Won't I get a goodnight kiss, my love?" he asked as he hugged Hermione, slowly moving his hands downwards. Feeling Draco's hands going down, she bit his bare neck until he let go of her. "Ow… What was that for?" he asked angrily as he touched his neck to check for blood.

"For trying to make a move on me, you bloody pervert," she told him and pushed him out her room. "Goodnight Malfoy," and she slammed the door on his face when he made a kissing face.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**


	3. Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs

**Because I Love You: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than my peculiar mind.**

**I do need a few more review though guys. It's quite hard to be kept motivated knowing so few read my fic.  
**

**Read on, faithful readers and please review, I shall be very grateful.**

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

Draco knocked on Hermione's door to see if she was ready yet. He needed to pick her up every morning so they could go to breakfast and classes together. As Hermione opened the door, she first saw the bite mark she left on Draco's neck. "Don't you know that you still have the bite mark I gave you last night?" she asked as she placed her bag down. She stepped closer to Draco and tried to fix his collar to hide the mark. She undid his tie, and tried to redo it.

"It looks more like a love mark to me," Draco answered with a sly grin. "Jeez Granger, if you wanted so bad to give me one, why didn't you just tell me? I'll show you every part of my body you can mark on." Hermione tightened the tie on purpose, making Draco choke a little bit.

"If you just didn't make a move on me, you wouldn't get that bite mark, and it's not a love mark," Hermione told him sternly. "Stand straight so I can finish this right away."

Seeing that Hermione was shorter than he is, Draco just looked straight ahead of him as she fixed his tie. His lips were the same height as her nose and he didn't dare move closer, knowing what the Gryffindor was capable of doing, he might end up in a heap on the floor. However, Hermione moved closer to fix his collar to cover the mark she made, so his lips were barely touching her nose, but only a hairline was between them. Draco could smell her sweet and light vanilla perfume once again and it made him dizzy, in a nice way.

Hermione could smell Draco's fresh breath and his spicy cologne. She couldn't help but just breathe deeply and take in all his scent. She loved it. After she finished fixing his collar to cover up the mark, and the tie to make the collar stay in place, Hermione took one last breath and stepped away from Draco. "There, all done," she said with a smile and picked up her bag again. "Come on, I'm famished." She grabbed Draco's arm and led him down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

At breakfast, Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, and Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle, their usual places. Before they parted, she had to bring herself to kiss Draco on the cheek, not that it was hard to do, but she did feel a bit embarrassed about it, but not in a humiliating way.

"Hermione, I'm a bit worried about this thing involving Malfoy," Harry started, concern showing in his bright green eyes. "Loads of girls are cursing you ever since you started to "go out" with Malfoy, and they're not just any girls. They're the Draco Malfoy Fan Club," he said the last part as if he was going to die, "and who knows what these girls can do?"

Just as Hermione was about to answer, Ron interrupted her. "Yeah Hermione, we're worried about you. We can't afford to lose someone as smart and as patient and as kind, and of course, as beautiful as you," he said with the most charming smile he can show her. "But really, Hermione, we don't want you to get hurt just because you're "dating" Malfoy. These girls, they look at you like they're amazons prowling at their prey," he said, his face scrunched up.

"Thanks for the concern, you two, but really, I can handle those girls," she started, looking at both boys beside her. "Anyway, they've started to attack me with loads of letters last night. But really, I can handle it, don't worry," she assured both of them, holding their hands in hers. "Now you guys let me eat first or else I won't be smart, patient, kind and beautiful as you want me to be." The Golden Trio laughed and started with their breakfast.

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione laughed with her best friends. He would always see them that way. He rarely saw them fight. Scarhead and Weasel-bee would always be on each others' backs, and Hermione, who may appear annoyed with the two, would still have a smile on her face as she followed them. Now, Draco had never really had friends like Hermione had, and he often wondered what they laughed about. He looked at both his sides, Crabbe and Goyle, the two probably dumbest students in Slytherin. And then in front of him was Pansy Parkinson, smiling sweetly at him as he ate his breakfast. They dated during their fourth year, according to Pansy, that is. For him, she was more of an acquaintance… with benefits. He was not into the whole going steady drama. First of all, he didn't like commitment and secondly, he didn't like love.

Growing up in a family where only the wife showed her love towards her husband, Draco found it hard to love. He pitied his mother, and he didn't want to be treated like her. Yes, he did hate his father. He never felt love from the older Malfoy, all he felt from the man was expectance, disappointment and cruelty. He was often beaten up by Lucius, ever since he was a little boy. There was no one else who gave him sympathy except his mother. She often told him that Lucius was tired, or was stressed, or having problems at work, but little Draco didn't understand any of that. All he could hear was his mother singing to him while she healed his wounds, softly kissing him, hugging him tight, and lulling him to sleep as she stayed beside him. Narcissa Malfoy was the caring mother and the loving wife. He promised himself he wouldn't be like his father. That he would show love, he would treat a woman the right way, and yet he couldn't help but be like him. Cold and insensitive. Afraid to be treated like his mother, Draco always had his guards up. Slowly, he built a wall around his heart, and he hadn't realized that he has become like Lucius Malfoy.

When Lucius died, he didn't know what to feel. Sad or happy. He pretended so much, he tried so hard to hide his emotions that he himself forgot how to truly feel. He watched his mother grieve. It hurt him to see her still in pain even though Lucius had already died. He would never fully understand his mother. He would never fully understand why she, despite of the way he had treated her, would still lament over his death. Draco was afraid to leave his mother and return back to school after the holidays, the year before. He was afraid she might do something that would cause him to lose her. Before he left, his mother had assured him that she would never leave him, that she would always be there waiting for him to come home.

He watched as Hermione left the Great Hall with her best friends. Although he didn't want to admit it, his childhood lacked friends. And this he wouldn't truly admit to himself, but he envied Potter for having friends like Granger and Weasley, and all those icky Gryffindors who seemed to always have each others' back. He looked to his right, down the long table and then to his left. With who did he ever laughed with? With who did he ever had a good conversation? He honestly couldn't see anybody. Draco Malfoy had realized he was alone in this school.

He followed her out the Great Hall, when someone grabbed him before he could go any further. Hermione was waiting for him by the door. "Don't do that, Hermione," he said, his heart raced a bit because of the surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione saw his face and tried to stifle a laugh. She had seen him once again, surprised. The last time she had seen that face of Draco Malfoy was when she slapped him during their third year. She tried to cover it by looking away, but he saw her already.

"Stop laughing," Draco said, trying to stop himself from smiling at Hermione. This was the first time someone laughed at him, and he didn't feel insulted. Instead, a picture of how his reaction was popped into his head, and he found it amusing as well. "Stop laughing," he said once again when Hermione finally let out her laughter, and he covered his mouth to stop her from seeing the smile forming on his lips. "Stop it, Granger," by this time he was trying hard to stop himself from laughing with her, but he failed, because Hermione Granger finally saw a genuine smile break through Draco Malfoy's face.

Students coming out of the Great hall were now looking at the couple. Some were laughing while some were looking at them oddly. They could hear them talking between their laughs.

"Stop laughing, I told you!"

"I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"My stomach hurts. Stop laughing!"

"You stop first. I can't do it."

"Hermione!"

"Draco. Alright, alright, alright. Let's stop."

The two prefects stopped laughing then looked at each other. Hermione couldn't help herself. A smile was forming on her lips and was to break to a laugh when Draco covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't, Hermione," he said, smiling. After a few deep breaths, he removed his hand from her mouth. She was smiling at him. "Don't even try. Come on, let's go." And they were off to their first class with Prof. Babbling.

The day went well for the both of them. Every time one of them remembered the incident earlier by the Great Hall, they would try their best to suppress their laughs, however that day, the professors would always call their attention.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

Hand in hand, Hermione and Draco went inside the Three Broomsticks that Hogsmeade weekend. It was her very first time without her friends and with Draco. She ordered Butterbeer for the both of them. He was reading the book he borrowed from her when she arrived and sat down across him. Hermione watched in amazement as she saw him so into the book. He looked so peaceful while he read. His bluish gray eyes weren't as steely as they usually were as he read on. She also noticed that he would brush his hand over his hair before he would turn a page and let out a sigh. She liked how he did it unknowingly. He looked much more handsome when he does it that way.

Draco looked at Hermione as he noticed her eyes on him. His eyes were tired from all the reading, so he stopped. He saw her staring at him with a pleased smile. Smiling at the sight of Hermione, he laid the book down and snapped his fingers in front of her. "Grange… Hermione? Earth to Hermione?" he said as he placed a hand over hers. This startled Hermione.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think I was staring into space again," Hermione lied and took a sip of her Butterbeer. "What did you want?" she asked when she saw her book laid down on the table. "Do you want another Butterbeer?"

Smiling at Hermione, Draco placed the book in his coat pocket and got to his feet. "I was wondering if you'd like to buy something, rather than watch me while I read," he told her, offering his hand to assist her.

Blushing, Hermione took his hand and accepted Draco's assistance. "Yes actually, now that you've mentioned it. I wanted to buy some Sugar Quills," she said with a smile as they started to walk out of the Three Broomsticks. Just as he opened the door, Draco bumped into Harry and Ginny. Hermione quickly squeezed his hand, praying in her head that both boys would put their differences aside, just for now. "Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!" she hastily greeted her friends to stop Draco from talking.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny greeted with a smile, as she too, squeezed Harry's hand. "Where are you going?" she asked seeing the discomfort between the two men. They were talking, or rather, insulting each other with their eyes.

Hermione pulled Draco with her and stepped out the Three Broomsticks. "We were just going to buy some Sugar Quills. We'll see you later," she answered and hurriedly staggered away. Once they were out of sight, Hermione stopped and faced Draco. "Thanks," she said as she breathed heavily, her nose all red. Draco gave her a what-do-you-mean look. "For not insulting Harry and Ginny," Hermione smiled. He rolled his eyes at her and started to walk to Honeydukes.

"Come on. Let's just buy those Sugar Quills you want."

She looked through the flavors of the Sugar Quills in front of her, with Draco waiting patiently, still her hand in his. She saw the cashier was looking at them with a tiny smile. _'__So we really do look like a couple,'_ Hermione thought and started to blush. She then shook her head feverishly. _'__Stop that Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about,'_ she scolded herself. She finally found the flavors she wanted, cookies and cream and blueberry. "Would you like some?" she asked Draco, holding up the Sugar Quills she chose. Draco swayed his head no. "Don't you want to buy anything?" she asked him again.

"Give me those and I'll pay for it after I buy the Chocolate Frogs," Draco answered and got the Sugar Quills from Hermione's hand. But she insisted on paying for her Sugar Quills. "Hermione, we're a couple," he said, moving his fingers in a quoting motion, "so I'll pay for those Sugar Quills you want, alright?" He saw Hermione about to say something but he silenced her by putting his forefinger on her lips. "I insist, and I won't use it to get back at you." She nodded quietly. While he paid for the sweets, Draco noticed Hermione reading a book at Tomes and Scrolls which was connected with Honeydukes. "Come on," he said and Hermione placed the book back and followed Draco out.

They went out the shop and just walked around the village. They were talking about the book Hermione lent Draco when he suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. Hermione looked around, then to Draco. "Is something the matter?" she asked him.

Draco faced Hermione and stooped down a little to give her a hug. "Do you feel cold, Hermione? Is there anything I can do to make you warm?" he asked in the sweetest tone he could collect.

Without any idea what was happening, Hermione just hugged Draco back and patted his back. "I'm fine, Draco," she whispered, still bewildered to what happened to her partner. "Thanks for the hug, I do feel warm now," she added when Draco still didn't let go of her.

Finally, Draco pulled away and cupped Hermione's face in his hands. "That's good, sweetheart. I don't want you to catch a cold now." He told her and gave her his most entrancing smile as he touched her nose with his finger. By now, Hermione couldn't help but just be lost in his eyes, which were boring into hers. He said those words as if they were a real couple, and he said it in front of a lot of people. He even called her different sweet names a couple would usually call each other, and it felt really weird but sweet at the same time. "Shall we go back to the castle?" he asked and Hermione could only nod in response.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

_After a meeting with Arnaud and Leigh…_

"This is great. We don't risk our candidacy as Heads next year and we have extra fifty points," Draco said as they walked through the corridors to go outside. It was already two weeks before November and snow will start to fall soon. "Then once those bloody students stop attacking each other and be civil, we can end all this."

As they turned down the corridor, Draco stopped which made Hermione collide into him. "What is it?" she asked, searching for the reason why he had stopped. Just then, Draco faced her, grabbed her by the waist with his left hand, and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione of course was in complete shock and tried to push Draco away, but he was too strong for her and he embraced her tightly. She felt his other hand rub her back as if trying to calm her down but she couldn't and she wouldn't. This was her first kiss, for the love of Merlin, and it was with someone she despised, well not despise much anymore but still she didn't love him. She was saving her first kiss for Justin and here goes Draco Malfoy stealing it. Moments later, he pulled away and grabbed her into an empty classroom, and by the look on his face, he was ready to take in everything she'd say or do. "What the bloody fucking hell did just happen?" Hermione screamed, fuming with rage.

"So-sorry," Draco said quietly. "I wasn't thinking. I meant to… er… ask you first." He stuttered at a loss for words. And that's the whole truth. He panicked once he saw her on the corridor.

"You. Weren't. THINKING?" Hermione was glaring at him, her cheeks were red, her lips were a bit swollen and her almond colored eyes were flashing with fury. "This just proves that you're a self-centered bastard! You never think!" she yelled at him as she punched his arm. "You bloody stole my first kiss, you bloody idiot! My first kiss!" Hermione stopped when she realized what she just confessed to Draco Malfoy. "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" she yelled, and with a last punch on his arm, she sat down on one of the chairs in the classroom.

By this time, Draco had a simper on his face. "First kiss?" he asked. He kneeled down beside Hermione and took hold of her hands. Her punches were quite strong, he had to admit, and he was hurting. She was trying to remove her hands from his, but Draco held them firmly. "I'm really sorry, Hermione, I swear," he tried to appeal.

"Let me go, Draco! I hate you!" she bellowed at him, trying with all her might to remove her hands from his grip. She had to get her revenge, she had to hurt him again, but he wouldn't let her. She could hear him still trying to apologize. When he still didn't let her go, Hermione thought of the other things she could. She kicked Draco Malfoy where it hurt and yes indeed, he was in pain. Hermione started for the door in a hurry before Draco could grab her. For now, all she wants was to get over this problem she has about Draco stealing her first kiss.

However, Draco was still too quick for Hermione. After all, he didn't become the Slytherin seeker just because of his father's money. He hugged her from behind before she was out the door. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Please just listen to me. You can't hate me, our hundred points will be gone if you hate me again," he pleaded with her. By then, Hermione stopped struggling. They just stood like that for a few moments. Draco buried his face slightly in Hermione's hair. He could smell the sweet coconut scent of her hair. He heard her ask him a question, but it was a blurry sound for him. He was snapped back to reality when he felt her move his arms.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked. She was still in Draco's arms, and he hadn't let her go yet. "I'm absolutely sure you didn't kiss me because you're attracted to me. That's bogus," she continued and with a last deep breath, she removed his arms around her. She liked that hug, well, that fake hug. There was some security being in his arms.

Draco cleared his throat before answering. It was a good thing too, that Hermione didn't face him. "Louise Phillips," he answered in a low voice, as if he was shameful.

Hermione looked at Draco, she was clearly annoyed. "That Ravenclaw girl? You kissed me, out of nowhere, because of her?" she asked through greeted teeth. "Why?"

He sat on the chair, his back to Hermione. "She wanted to go steady, when this school year started. I told her I didn't do things that way," he started. "I offered to bed her, and she turned me down." Hermione rolled her eyes when she heard this. For her, it was a low thing to do. "She turned me down. She wanted to go steady first, and then she'll go to bed with me," he continued. His brows were furrowed and his fists were in a ball. Evidently, Draco has never been turned down in bed when he offered it. "So I figured if she saw us together like that, she would come crawling back. After all, that girl isn't just all beauty." And by that he didn't mean brains, instead, he meant other sexual things. He turned around to see what Hermione's reaction was but was surprised when he didn't see her behind him. He stood up and searched for her. Outside the classroom, the corridors, the Great Hall, the prefects' dormitory, the library but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Annoyed at how immature Draco handled things, she left him at the classroom and went to relax by the lake. Yes, that place was her sanctuary, second to the library, of course. She sat there, her legs stretched out to her front and her hands behind her, leaning her back and facing towards the sky. She hated what she was feeling. Yes, Draco did steal her first kiss, but it would've been nice if it really did mean something. But then, she couldn't do anything about that now. The damage was done. She still hated Draco, though, for doing that to her. She didn't want to get annoyed at the moment, so she tried to imagine different things. She closed her eyes and imagined her getting the Head Girl Badge from Dumbledore then graduating from Hogwarts with Ron and Harry, and taking a break from the Wizarding World in France. She could already imagine herself meeting a nice French bloke when it suddenly got dark. She opened her eyes and found Draco standing over her with a single rose in his hand. Hermione sat up straight and brushed her hands against each other to get rid of the dirt. She took a deep breath and grabbed the rose from Draco's hand. "Is this a peace offering?" she asked him, smelling the rose. Roses were her favorite flowers. He sat beside her and looked at the lake.

"Look, Hermione. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry," he started to explain, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"I'll help you," she said to him, still admiring the rose. "I just thought I wouldn't get those fifty points if it weren't for you, too, so, yes." She turned to look at Draco. "I just hope the kiss won't happen again."

Draco looked at Hermione uncertainly. "I can't promise you that, Hermione," he said to her. Yes, he couldn't promise that because, how could they make Louise jealous if they didn't snog, but that was only the second reason. The first reason was… he liked kissing Hermione. He saw her about to punch him again, and he caught her hand in time. "Because she won't get jealous if I won't kiss you in front of her, but I'll try my best not to," he explained in a hurry.

"Ouch!" she yelped. Hermione accidentally pricked her hand, on the single thorn that Draco forgot to remove, on the rose.

"Let me see," Draco said, holding Hermione's hand and looking at the cut. Hermione looked at Draco while he looked at her hand. She could smell his hair. "I forgot my wand at the dormitory, we should have your hand washed first," he said, looking up to look at Hermione. He was surprised at how close, once again, their faces were to each other. Draco, with all his might, tried not to kiss her again.

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco's touch and looked down at it. "Yes, I should go," she said, standing up.

"I'll come with you."

And they walked silently up to their dormitory.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**


	4. Period

**Because I Love You: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to the non other than the outlandish mind of mine.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed by the way.**

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

Up in Hermione's room, she summoned a vase with her wand and placed in it the rose Draco gave her. She placed the vase on her study table then sat on her bed. She was admiring the rose when Lavender barged in her room.

"Hermione Granger, tell me, what is this I am hearing about you and Malfoy kissing?" she asked her friend and shut the door. Lavender was prefect as well. She jumped on to Hermione's bed, waiting for her friend to tell her all the details.

Hermione's heart leapt as soon as she heard Lavender's voice. "That was nothing, Lav," she answered, trying to calm down her friend. "Sit down, will you?" she said when Lavender giddily moved around her bed. Hermione was blushing by now. She hadn't really thought about talking about the kiss with Lavender, after all. She knew how excited she is when something like that happens. "And if you're going to ask why, well, he did it to make Louise Phillips jealous."

Lavender raised a brow at her friend. "Why did you do it? You let yourself be used by Draco Malfoy? That's like making a deal with the devil," she said, touching Hermione's forehead to check if she has a fever. "Are you really Hermione Granger?"

Rolling her eyes, she removed her friend's hand on her forehead. "Because I wouldn't earn extra points for Gryffindor if he wasn't there to help," she answered. "I mean, the fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor before, I wasn't really there to stop it, and when I came to one of the fights, I saw Draco pulling off the Gryffindor from a bloody heaped Slytherin. It made me feel guilty," she explained.

"Are you sure that's all to it? I mean, that Louise girl is a member of his fan club, and you know what those girls are capable of doing."

Hermione nodded at her friend, though she knew that it wasn't just to help Draco. Was she crushing on him? She doesn't know. All she knows is, if she was crushing on him, she has to stop herself. "Don't worry, Lav. I've been in loads of trouble before. How hard could this one be?" she smiled at her friend.

"What about Justin? Is he totally out of the picture?"

"Well, maybe he just sees me as a friend. I mean, he barely talks to me. We just get to talk when we have classes together and that's about it," she answered. "Now, would you like to sleep here? It's quite cold, you know."

Lavender smiled. "Would I pass up the chance to have someone warm beside me? No," she answered and started for the door to get ready for bed to sleep beside Hermione.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

Hermione had counted a total of four days since the last time she had been seen kissing Draco Malfoy. Well, actually, since Draco had kissed her. And now, he was really into the pretending thing. He treated her as if they were a real couple. Every morning, when he would pick her up for breakfast, he would always have a rose for her and his tie would be messed up. Well, that was because Draco liked it when Hermione fixed his tie. Also, they started to sit at each others' house table, which was very awkward. At the Slytherin table, Pansy would start talking loudly about how their relationship wouldn't last for long, and that Draco didn't like bookworms at all. While at the Gryffindor table, it was eerily quiet between Harry, Ron and Draco which made the three girls, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione feel uneasy as well. So, they decided that every breakfast and lunch, they would sit at their own house table and they would take late dinners so they could sit together, either at the Slytherin house table or the Gryffindor house table.

That day, on their way to lunch, Draco and Hermione walked together when he spotted Louise with another Ravenclaw, walking to their direction. He looked at Hermione, who was staring at her feet as if they held the answers to life. He could feel her hand was getting sweaty and was slightly shaking. Draco let go of her hand, and faced the Gryffindor. He touched her chin with his hand and tilted it a little so they were looking at each other. "Look Hermione, if you changed your mind about this whole thing, you can tell me. I mean, I know you're not interested in these things and all," he said with a warm smile on his face.

With a smile, Hermione was about to tell him that it was alright to make the Ravenclaw jealous, as long as he wouldn't kiss her again. But as soon as Hermione opened her mouth, Draco was swallowing her reply, as the most delicious pink lips closed themselves in on her mouth and kissed her. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, but not fiercely. He was gentle this time, caressing her tongue with his. He slowly snaked his left hand around her waist and pulled her closer while he caressed her neck with his right. Hermione almost melted. Her thoughts all flew out of her head, and to her surprise, she was kissing him back. This surprised Draco too. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck, letting her fingers fondle with his soft hair, sending him off the edge. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him, to which Hermione didn't object. He was getting into it when he felt her slightly pushing him. Draco didn't want to break the kiss but he knew he had to. He pulled away slowly and smiled at her. Hermione was panting, out of breath because of the kiss she and Draco just shared. Running his hand through his hair, she saw him remove his ring, the silver ring made up of a snake that bit its tail, and the one he always wore. He took her right hand and slid it on her ring finger.

"I want you to wear this always so they'll know you're mine," Draco said as the snake swallowed its tail once again to fit Hermione's finger, and he kissed her hand. Hermione admired the ring that fit perfectly on her finger. "Shall we go?" he asked and all she could do was nod. She was too busy staring at the ring. It was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen before. At the Great Hall, Draco kissed Hermione on the lips before they parted. "Thank you for earlier," he whispered to her ear before walking to the Slytherin house table.

Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry, trying hard not to smile. She didn't want her best friends to think she was enjoying the whole pretending. But she did feel guilty. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Draco Malfoy, and she rather enjoyed it. After all, she never kissed someone before like that, how was she to know that it felt good?

"What took you so long? Ron almost ate up all the beef, Hermione," Harry said when he saw his best friend sit beside him. True, there were just a couple of beef steaks on the platter and a whole lot on Ron's plate.

"Hey! I'm a growing young man and a Quidditch Keeper, I need all the energy I can get to block the Quaffle," Ron said defensively, some of the beef spraying out of his mouth.

"Now, now Ronald, mind your manners," Lavender reminded her smoochy-poo, wiping some of the sauce from Ron's mouth.

Hermione laughed at the sight of Ron and nudged Harry. "I know you wouldn't let him eat everything, Harry."

While they ate and chatted at the same time, Lavender noticed the ring on Hermione's hand when she brushed her hand through her hair. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! Is that Malfoy's ring?" she asked, grabbing her friend's hand. Hermione's fork fell and clanked on the plate. "It looks so beautiful. I can't believe he gave it to you."

Draco saw, from across the hall, what was happening. He could see Hermione was blushing from the attention Lavender Brown was giving her because of his ring. Even Potter and Weasley leaned in to have a closer look. He saw Weasley scoffed at the ring. He looked at Hermione again; she was biting her lip, when Lavender showed the ring, still on Hermione's hand, to the other Gryffindors. And then, the incident at the corridor flashed back in his head. She kissed him back. Hermione Granger kissed him back. Draco smiled to himself when he remembered her hand playing with his hair. This sent shivers down his spine. All the girls he had kissed and slept with did that, but why was Hermione's different? Because she did it so naturally. The other girls had talked about how Draco loved it when the girls did that to him, and so every girl tried it. Finished with his lunch, and seeing Hermione was already sitting alone at the Gryffindor table since the sixth years had their afternoon free, he stood up and walked towards her when Louise blocked his way.

"Hi love," the Ravenclaw greeted, snaking her hands around the Slytherin's neck. "Missed me?"

With a smirk, Draco removed Louise's hands from his neck and continued to walk to Hermione, leaving the Ravenclaw in shock. He kissed her on the cheek before sitting beside her. "Why didn't you go with Potter and Weasley?" he asked leading to his mouth the piece of beef Hermione was going to eat.

"Uhmmm… Draco?" Hermione tried to compose herself, not wanting any emotions to show when she asks him her next question. "How do you expect Louise to be aware of your attraction if we're together?" she asked timidly. "I mean, she might think that we're just doing it because we…" she paused to search for the right words to use, "because we're… in love," she continued.

Taking a sip of Hermione's Pumpkin Juice, he smiled at her. "Well, that's the whole point. She'll think I'm in love with you and that's what she wanted in the first place," he answered, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. "In no time, she'll be begging me one of these days."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

After she was finished with her lunch, they went out by the lake and sat under a tree. Hermione wanted to do some reading, but Draco insisted on taking the day off from school work. She sat beside him, while he continued to read the book she lent him. She leaned against him, looking at what part he was on when he turned his head slightly to face her. "Don't you know it's rude to read over someone's shoulder?" he asked, closing the book a little. Hermione pouted, and ignored him. She sucked on her blueberry flavored Sugar Quill while she observed the people walking by. A few hours later, Draco felt Hermione rest her head on his shoulder. He thought she was reading over his shoulder again, so he tried to look at her, to tell her off, but saw she was asleep. Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione. He leaned his head against hers and continued to read away, eventually he, too, fell asleep as the day went on.

It was already dark when Draco jerked awake. He saw Harry or Ron walking towards them and realized it must've been really late for one of them to go out looking for Hermione. He tried to wake her up before the person reached them. She stirred awake and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Potter or Weasley's here to pick you up," he said to her, pointing at the person walking towards them. Draco stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Hermione, we've been so worried!" Harry said, finally reaching the couple. He gave Hermione a hug, as if Draco wasn't standing beside his best friend. "Come on, you missed dinner already," and he led her away from Draco.

But before Hermione could turn her back on Draco, she reached out her hand towards him and grabbed his hand. Surprised, Draco had to run to catch up with his hand that Hermione held. The three walked to the castle in silence. Ginny was by the entrance when they arrived. "Oh, good thing you found them," she said, reaching her hand to Harry. "We've been looking all over for you, Hermione."

Hermione yawned a little. "I'm sorry, Harry, Ginny," she started, letting go of Draco's hand. She gave the couple a hug at the same time. "Don't worry, alright? I'm okay and Draco was with me the whole time," she said and kissed both of them on the cheek. "We'll just grab dinner," she backed away from the two and took hold of Draco's hand.

"Alright. Next time don't make us worry like that, okay?" Harry said and then eyed Draco. When Ginny sensed the tension building up again between the two, she led her beau up the Gryffindor Tower.

After dinner, Hermione and Draco did their rounds together, in case Louise showed up again. They were talking about school work and homework when they heard a couple of voices.

"I heard that mudblood Granger's been sleeping with the whole seventh years ever since she became Draco's girlfriend. She's taking advantage of him, she has," a third year Slytherin boy said, walking towards the Dungeons. Then they heard another one ask, "Who told you that?" The first boy laughed and said, "I've got resources," in a cool tone.

Hermione felt Draco's fists ball up. "Let's go," she said quietly, pulling him to the opposite direction. "Let's go, Draco."

"No," Draco answered flatly, and before she could stop him, he was out of reach already and was raising the boy from the floor. "Next time I hear you say that again, I'll…" Draco felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it, Draco. You'll hurt him," she said, trying to get him to calm down. With a glare, he placed the boy down. The two boys were apologizing to her, their eyes wide in shock. "It's alright, don't worry. Now off to bed for the both of you," she told them then faced the still infuriated Draco behind her. "What was that?" she asked him.

Draco's face softened upon hearing Hermione's question. He too wondered why he just did that. "I…" he started, but no other words came out. Being in Hermione's company almost every day, Draco learned a lot of new things about Hermione. It turned out, everything he thought about her for the past years were wrong. Yes, he had learned to care for the pretty Gryffindor in front of him. "I just don't like other people talking about you like that," he tried to answer her again.

Hermione was taken aback by Draco's answer. She smiled at him. She never thought he would defend her from anybody, especially the Slytherins. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him the softest kiss on the lips. "Thanks," she said, blushing a little as she let go of Draco. What she just did was so un-Hermione, but she liked it. She cleared her throat and looked away from him. "Next time don't go around lifting people up from the floor, you've been like that to me before, remember?" she said, walking away from him.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Draco said as he caught up with Hermione. He still had the silly smile on his face after she kissed him. He took hold of her hand while they walked and continued with their rounds.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

November finally came and everybody was worked up about the Christmas holidays. Whenever there was a Hogsmeade weekend, students would go back to the castle with lots of paper bags in hand with gifts inside.

Draco and Hermione were in the prefects' common room that Saturday morning. He wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade since Snape asked him to do some tasks. "Well, I'll see you later then," Hermione said and climbed out the portrait hole. She was happy that she could be with her friends on that Hogsmeade weekend, but part of her was sad that he wasn't going with her. Lavender and Hermione walked around Hogsmeade together since Ron had to do something too, so they left Harry and Ginny alone.

"Hermione, where are you staying for the holidays?" Lavender asked as she looked through the different probable gifts for her family and friends.

Hermione took a snow globe from the shelf and shook it while the little wizards inside it tried to build a snowman. "I don't know. Dad hasn't owled me yet, you?" But that wasn't a surprise. Usually, she receives a letter two weeks before the Christmas break.

Lavender took the things she chose and placed it on the counter. "Well, mum told me we'll be staying at my grandfather's house in Germany. I guess we'll be spending Christmas there too," she answered as she paid for the things she bought.

The two girls went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered Butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta. Hermione removed her gloves and placed her hand over the candle that was burning at the center of their table. "Honestly, Hermione, I still can't believe Malfoy would let you wear his ring. He must be really serious about that Ravenclaw," Lavender said as she held Hermione's hand. Smiling, they both admired the ring on her finger.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" she said, rubbing her hands together. "But I can't remove it. I tried to remove it so it won't get wet when I took a bath, but I can't pull it off of my finger," she told her friend, trying to remove the ring again.

"Well, it is Malfoy's ring, so maybe he's the only person who can remove it," Lavender said also trying to remove the ring. The two girls then talked about anything they could talk about under the sun until it was time to go. "Finish that up, Hermione. We need to leave," she said as she took in one gulp the remaining Butterbeer in her mug.

Before they started to go back to the castle, Hermione pulled Lavender in Honeydukes. "I almost forgot to buy Draco some Chocolate Frogs," she said as she paid for the five Chocolate Frogs she brought to the counter. She saw Lavender smiling broadly at her. "What are you smiling at?" she asked her as they stepped out of the shop.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're falling in love with Malfoy," said Lavender getting all lovey dovey eyed over Hermione. Her friend blushed a little but denied it. "Come on now, no need to blush. It's not impossible to fall for someone, Hermione, especially when the both of you spend so much time together and alone at that." Lavender stopped and faced Hermione. "So, are you?" she asked, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

Hermione didn't answer for a few moments. Was she? "Lav, I don't know. And that's the only sure answer I can give you," she said, holding Lavender's hands over her shoulders. "But thank you, for you know, having this kind of conversation with me." Lavender smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I know we weren't such good friends for the past years, and I'm really glad we are now."

"Stop being so emotional, Hermione. You're making me cry," said Lavender, pulling away from her and they went off back to Hogwarts.

Lavender set off to search for Ron and Hermione went up the prefects' dormitory with the bag of Chocolate Frogs in her hands. Draco wasn't in the common room, so she went up the stairs to his room and knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds and when he didn't answer, she peeked in to see if he was inside. She saw him standing by the door to his veranda. He was in quite loose black jean and a navy blue turtle neck, looking out far away in his thoughts, with a forgotten letter in his hand. Hermione stared at him in awe. His hair was down and flowing, the sunlight shifting the silvery blonde strands like liquid silver. Butterflies surfaced in Hermione's stomach. She remembered what Lavender had told her earlier. Could she really be falling in love with Draco Malfoy?

Draco had just received a letter from his mother. Apparently, since the death of his father, Lucius' family disowned them and took away the Malfoy possessions, including the Manor. Narcissa was now staying at the Leaky Cauldron since the Black family had disowned her as well thinking she had something to do about Bellatrix's disappearance. She would go about in London searching for a house where they could stay when Draco would come over for the holidays. But that wouldn't be possible for the mean time. He turned around to place the letter on his table when he saw Hermione by his door. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile, as Hermione let herself in. He looked at her as if all his troubles were gone at the sight of the Gryffindor.

Hermione handed him the bag of Chocolate Frogs, a little nervous. "I figured you'd miss buying Chocolate Frogs so I bought some for you," she said trying, smiling nervously. "Well, that's all," she said and turned for the door. Draco grabbed her hand before she could reach for the knob.

"Don't you want to stay a little longer and share these?" he asked. He missed her that day. He wasn't used to not being with Hermione anymore. Feeling her cheeks go red, Hermione didn't turn to look at Draco and she figured she really shouldn't spend any more time alone with the Slytherin if she really was falling for him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Hermione started, pretending she didn't hear what Draco just said, "Louise asked where you were," she continued, hoping the color on her face would go back to normal. After a few shallow breaths, Hermione could feel herself back to the normal Hermione.

"I didn't ask abo-"

"I'll be in my room, alright?" she said to him and left his room in a hurry.

Draco was left in his room, stunned at how Hermione had acted. Why she was acting that way, he doesn't know but in the back of his head, a certain cupid Draco was hoping for something.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**

Draco knocked several times on her door. Hermione was late. "Hermione? Hermione, are you in there?" he asked, knocking a few more times. She didn't usually make him wait that long. It was Monday and Potions was their first class. And knowing Snape, detention would welcome them that morning if she didn't hurry up. He fixed his tie on his own, with magic, figuring Hermione wouldn't be able to do it for him that day. Draco wondered what was going on with Hermione. Saturday, she left him alone without uttering another word. She didn't eat dinner with him, so he had to eat alone. And on Sunday, she told him she'll be spending the day with Lavender Brown.

Hermione was getting ready when she heard Draco knocking. _'Bugger,'_ she thought as she looked at the time. Ten minutes before eight and no time for breakfast. And she really needed breakfast that time. Checking herself in the mirror, she opened the door. Draco was standing there, a rose in his right hand and two apples on his left. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized.

Handing Hermione the rose and the apple, Draco took her bag and carried it. "I figured we won't be able to go to breakfast so I asked Dobby to bring back a couple of apples," he said, letting the Gryffindor out the portrait hole first.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she took a bite out of her apple and placed the rose in her book, with the flower sticking out of it.

On their way to Potions, Draco and Hermione were walking in a hurry when they saw Louise Phillips and Kylie Richards, the Ravenclaw's tittle-tattle queen for a best friend, just ahead of them. The two were walking towards the direction where they came from. Draco stopped and whispered something to Hermione's ear which made her giggle. Louise walked by them, looking at the couple while Kylie whispered to her. When the Ravenclaws were gone, Hermione frowned at Draco. She was irritated by the threat that he whispered to her, "Giggle or I'll kiss you." She walked ahead of Draco the whole way to the dungeons.

"Well, well, well, the lovers finally arrive," said Snape, glaring at his late students. "Detention. Now sit down," and he started his class.

Through the rest of the class, Hermione was quiet. She didn't talk to anybody, not even Ron, Harry or Lavender. Draco asked her a question, and she just ignored him. When their class was dismissed, she quickly gathered her things and went out the room. Draco, Ron, Harry and Lavender looked at each other when Hermione stormed off the room, as if they all had an understanding there was no point going after her since she clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. But Draco felt somewhat guilty. He caused the delay after all when he stopped Hermione to stage a scene for Louise. With a nod at the other Gryffindors, he followed her and saw her on her way to the Great Hall. She walked so briskly he had to run to catch up with her and she didn't care whether she bumped into anyone. It was as if all that was in her head was she needed to eat, according to Draco that is.

There were only a few people in the Great Hall that time since it wasn't lunch time yet and Hermione and Draco had two hours vacant time from the other sixth years in their houses which was usually allotted for Heads' and prefects' meeting. He saw her sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, helping her self to some mashed potatoes and a fillet of fish. He sat in front of her, and still, she acted as if he wasn't there. Starting to be annoyed because of being ignored, Draco held Hermione's wrist. "Do you mind telling me what you're so upset about?" he asked trying to stay as calm as possible. "Is it because of detention? Look Hermione, I'm sorry with what happened, but I don't think I deserve this."

"No," Hermione answered flatly.

"Then what, for Merlin's sake, what?" he asked, not just asking for an answer, but demanding it. The woman was driving him crazy making him wonder so much.

Hermione tore away from his grasp. "I don't know, alright? How can I tell you what it is I'm so upset about when I myself don't know why?" she answered, her voice gradually getting louder. "Can't you just let me eat without upsetting me any further?"

Calmed down, he sat comfortably and scooped some of the food on his plate. And then, it dawned on him. Girls getting upset over nothing. Their mood shifts so fast it was hard and annoying to keep up with. And he never really had patience when they were like that. Every month they had to go through it, and he never really understood why they act like that. "Is it that time?" he asked Hermione. She looked at him, about to yell when she saw the pure wonder on the Slytherin's face. With a deep breath, she nodded slowly. "Next time, Hermione, let me know. You're driving me crazy."

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

The couple worked silently in every subject they had that day, but Hermione didn't appear so upset anymore. She still didn't like to talk much, though. While in their History of Magic class, Hermione opened her book on the page where the rose Draco gave her that morning was kept. She smiled upon seeing the rose and caressed the petals with her thumb. She did feel guilty for blowing off on Draco earlier, but she couldn't help it when her period came. Her mood swings were so fast, she herself couldn't keep up with it sometimes.

After their Transfiguration class, the Gryffindors' classes for the day were over, so Hermione walked Draco to his next class with the Ravenclaws. While on their way to the Greenhouse, Hermione kept on looking at Draco, who only looked straight in front of him. She wanted to apologize properly about the way she acted earlier and she didn't know how. They finally reached the Greenhouse, and still, neither of them said a word. Draco faced Hermione, waiting for her to do something like kiss him on the cheek or say 'see you later,' properly, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. But she surprised him at what she did next. She stood on her toes and hugged him. "Sorry about earlier. I'll tell you next time, I promise," she whispered. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled when he heard her apologize. "Go on, now. I'll wait for you in the common room," said Hermione, as she let go of him.

**DracoHermioneDracoHermione**


	5. Surprise! Surprise!

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**DH**********

Hermione did her homework in the Prefects' common room while she waited for Draco. She stood up, did some stretching and sat back down. She just finished the last paragraph on her 3 feet long essay for Magical Theory. Schoolwork, Prefect duties, her so- called lovelife with Draco Malfoy and that stupid fan club, these things were rubbing her down and she couldn't wait for the holidays and get away from it all. She closed her eyes, leaned on the couch with her head thrown back and imagined herself in their house, her dad telling stories, her mom checking on dinner and her little brother who liked playing hide and seek with her. That relaxed Hermione. She sighed and opened her eyes to find an upside down Draco Malfoy's face a foot away from hers.

"This one of your moods today, little miss moody?" Draco asked, smirking at Hermione when he saw her surprised expression.

"Are you really going to start that again, Draco?" she asked him back. She was exhausted enough from today's events and her essay, she was not in the mood for a row.

Draco sat down beside her. "No. Actually, I came up here to drag you to dinner," he answered. He grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs on the table and ate it.

Hermione started to gather her things. She folder her essay neatly and placed it inside her book and put her other things in her bag. "I'll just put this in my room then we can go down, alright?" she said and sprinted up to her room. She placed the rose Draco had given her earlier in the same vase on her study, checked herself in the mirror and went down where Draco was standing by the entrance.

On the way to the Great Hall, they held hands since they were walking with other students. By that time, gossips about them had mellowed down but it was still a topic in the school, like what sweet gestures they did, or who walked who to what class and the gifts they gave each other. Others were surprised or skeptical that there were no fights going on between them. Once they reached the Great Hall, Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and went to their House tables.

"I still can't believe you're snogging Malfoy, Hermione," Ron said when Hermione sat down in front of him. It was only him and her eating dinner that night since Harry prepared something for Ginny and Lavender was helping some third years with Divination.

Hermione helped herself to some buttered vegetables. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her. He winked and smiled at her then continued with his dinner. She couldn't help but smile. "Oh please, Ronald. You know what's really happening," she said and started to eat her dinner. "It's all a play, you know that," she whispered.

"I know that, Hermione." Ron leaned in and brought down his voice to a whisper. "I just don't like seeing you falling in love and getting your heart broken." Surprised, Hermione put her hand on Ron's forehead to which he slapped it angrily away. "I'm not sick and I certainly know what I'm talking about, woman," he said, quite annoyed at Hermione's gesture.

"I'm certainly not falling in love, Ron," Hermione denied. Well, not actually deny but she really had no idea what she was feeling. "And how can you say if I am?" she asked, now wondering if her actions were perceiving that she was, indeed, in love with Draco Malfoy.

Ron sighed, grabbed Hermione on the back of her head and leaned his forehead against hers. "Feel it? I don't have a fever," he said. "Now that we've established I'm not ill, let me tell you, Hermione Jean Granger, that I have grown up spending 10 to 11 months with you. I know any differences happening to you. I know," he said in a serious tone and smiled when he saw her reaction. She was speechless. Ron let go of her and continued with his dinner. "I just wish you'd stop before you realize everything."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Ron was talking so maturely, it was very surprising. And he was talking about her, not about him or how hungry he was. Now questioning herself, she glanced at Draco and found him looking at her but looked away when their eyes met.

"I'm off," said Ron, disrupting Hermione's thoughts. "I have to pick up Lavender at Trelawney's classroom. I'll see you later, alright?" And with that, he kissed Hermione on the cheek and was out the Great Hall.

Losing her appetite, Hermione moved her corns and carrots around her plate. She constantly glanced at Draco who was talking to some fourth years at their table. When she saw him stood up, Hermione followed suit. When Draco reached the entrance, she expected him to stop and wait for her but he didn't. He continued to walk out and up the stairs.

"Draco?" she called out upon reaching the stairs but he continued to walk as if he hadn't heard anything. She continued to call out to him but he kept walking. Six, seven, eight times she called out, alas, her efforts were unheard. Annoyed, Hermione stopped and shouted, "Draco Malfoy you bloody stop right now or else!"

Draco, and the rest of the students in the corridors stopped. Whispers started to erupt as Hermione jogged towards her Slytherin lover.

"You're not in a good mood," Hermione said once she reached him. "Did I do something?" she asked, holding on to his robe while she caught her breath.

"Was Weasley making a move on you?" he asked Hermione. The students gasped. Some of them went off to tell other students while the remaining ones waited for what was to happen next.

Realizing what Draco was pertaining to, Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Are you jealous, Mr. Malfoy?" she teasingly asked as she stepped closer to him. She grabbed him on the back of his head and leaned her forehead against him, only, their faces were much closer than Ron and hers. "Is this what you're pertaining to?" she asked, smiling. Draco, surprised, only nodded. This gesture and questions were very un-Hermione-ish for him. "Sorry," she said, feeling the need to apologize that he felt jealousy. "He wasn't and never will make a move on me, I promise."

Without saying a word, Draco leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like the kisses they had shared before. It was a much gentler kiss where only their lips touched. All Hermione could do was close her eyes, though she was surprised that he kissed her. She thought kisses between them would only happen when Louise was in the same place as they are. She then found her hands playing with Draco's hair on his nape. Realizing what she was doing, she removed her hand from his head, slid it down to his chest and lighlty pushed him away.

"Sorry," Draco whispered, caressing Hermione's cheek with his thumb. He held her hand and they walked together to their dormitory.

"Why did you create a scene?" Hermione asked once they were inside the dormitory. She walked up the stairs to her room while Draco trailed behind her.

"Me? Who shouted so loud everyone else stopped?" Draco answered, but in a calm tone. "You, remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her room. "That's because you weren't stopping. How else am I supposed to make you stop?" she said and sat down on her bed.

Draco leaned against Hermione's study and crossed his arms. "You could have just let me walk on my own, Hermione. Now everyone knows I was jealous because of Weasley." Realizing what he just said, he quickly took it back, saying "Thinks. Now everyone THINKS I'm jealous because of Weasley."

However, Hermione clearly heard him the first time. "You were jealous?" she asked, poorly hiding the smile that was forming on her lips. Yes, it was nice to think that the great Draco Malfoy was jealous but then what happened earlier sunk in. And since Hermione has her period, well, things took a turn. "I can't believe this!" she said as she stood up and paced in front of Draco. "You, of all people, know what kind of relationship I have with Ron. You see how in love he and Lavender are with each other. You have gotten the chance to sit in the same table with all of us and see how they look at each other," Hermione continued. Exasperated, she sat on her bed then lied down. A second later, she sat up. "You know all these things and yet you let me chase after you like that after I've called you several times!"

Now this heated Draco up. "Me? Don't make this about me, Hermione because you were the one touching foreheads and bringing your face close to Weasley," he started as he walked and stood up in front of Hermione. "How would you feel if I had a close girl friend and she starts doing that to me while everyone knows that I'm with you? How would you feel if Louise did that to me?"

Hermione stood up. "That's not the point, Draco! If you had a close girl friend, I would understand because I, too, have close boy friends," she started, also heated up with the conversation. "But if it was Louise who would do that to you, of course I'd be jealous. But Ron is not just some boy, Draco. He's one of my best friends! I can't believe you would even think that!"

"That's easy for you to say because you're not the one who saw how that gesture looked like to me and to everyone else in the Gre -" Draco cut his sentence short when he realized what they were fighting about. "We're fighting like a married couple," he said as he sat down on the bed beside Hermione.

She was about to answer back to Draco, something she had mentally created in her defense, when Hermione realized what was indeed happening. "We're fighting like a married couple," she repeated. They both were quiet for a moment. "Alright, this fight has just been ended," she said after the event had sunken in deeper.

"Yes," Draco said and he stood up and started for the door. "Good night," he said and went out of Hermione's room.

Hermione rushed to her bathroom and splashed her face with water. _I have to tell this to Lavender before it gets out tomorrow, _she thought. She changed into her pyjamas and waited for Lavender and Ron in the common room. Once they arrived, she then proceeded to tell them what had happened and lied saying it was an act to make the relationship be more realistic. Of course Ron went mad at first but Lavender got him to calm down.

**DH**********

A week after the Draco-jealous-over-Ron incident had passed, the gossip finally died down, to Ron and Draco's delight. It had been tough for both of the men since Ron was seen as a cheating bloke with his bestfriend while Draco was seen as a jealous and posessive boyfriend. Add to Ron's dismay was Harry who couldn't stop laughing whenever the idea popped in his mind. He was delighted that the tables had turned around on Draco, not that Ron was ever envious of the Malfoys. It was just refreshing that the Slytherin, that time, was jealous instead of putting Ron down. Of course Harry had to be reminded that it was all an act.

Within that week, Hermione decided to spend most of her time with Draco to stop the gossip and show everyone that there was nothing going on between her and Ron. And also to make it up to Ron for having him dragged into her situation. Although, at times, there was no choice but to eat breakfast or lunch or dinner with only Ron or Harry. They made sure no one else sees their closeness except for when there was just the three of them.

She and Draco hadn't talked about their fight ever since that night. Of course it was awkward for the both of them. The fight was real and angry feelings were said out loud. Most of the time, they stayed in a public place like the library, the lake, the Great Hall or the corridors, just so they wouldn't be able to discuss the incident and maybe so as they would not spend their time alone with each other. Usually they asked how the classes they weren't in together was or they did their assignments together or shared a joke they heard that day. They avoided all serious talks about them or personal things about each other as possible.

That Sunday afternoon, Hermione and Draco chose to sit on the large ledge of one of the windows in the corridor. They watched students and teachers as they walked by. They didn't know what to talk about that day since they had no classes and both their homeworks had been done last night. Hermione sucked on her Sugar Quill while Draco played with the Chocolate Frog that was trying to escape from his hands.

"Weren't you taught not to play with your food, Draco?" Hermione asked when she noticed what Draco was doing. Draco just smirked and finally gave the Chocolate Frog a rest in his mouth. Finally, Hermione had an idea what to talk about. "Where are you going to stay for the holidays?" she asked as she finished the last feather on her Sugar Quill.

"Not sure," answered Draco. He reached for Hermione's hand, unknowingly, and played with her fingers. "I wish it would be somewhere far away where mother could just forget what the Malfoys had done to us."

Hermione looked at Draco, trying to peer into his eyes but he kept his gaze down. "Sorry," she apologized. She had forgotten that he had told her that they were disowned by the Malfoys once news appeared that Lucius helped the Aurors find Voldemort.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to remember it," said Draco, letting go of Hermione's hand. "So, holidays huh? Get a nice break from school and from this," he said, changing the subject.

Not knowing what to say, Hermione just nodded. She looked around them and saw Louise coming from her right, practically plastered to Stephen Cornfoot, her fellow Ravenclaw. Hermione just looked away and sat, facing Draco and leaned on the wall behind her. She looked out the window hoping Draco won't make a scene with her. But he saw Louise with Stephen who stopped and was looking at him while she kissed Stephen's ear.

Draco, who didn't want to surprise Hermione with a snog scene again, took hold of Hermione's hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Well, he still surprised Hermione with this gesture but it was a pleasant surprise for her. Knowing she had to play with it, Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek. She could see by the side of her eyes that Louise was looking at them. Louise dragged Stephen out of the corridor when she saw Hermione's gesture towards Draco.

"She's gone," whispered Hermione in Draco's ear. She leaned back again and looked out the window. "When do you plan to tell her?" she asked, wondering how Draco could pull it off with Louise after the whole relationship thing.

"I was planning after the holidays," Draco answered, again playing with Hermione's fingers. "I figured that could be long enough to pass as a real relationship and students would have something to talk about again. Therefore, no fights to stop and risk our candidacies for."

Hermione held Draco's hand, lacing her fingers in between his as she continued to look at the window. "Good plan, Malfoy," she said, smiling at Draco. "After this we can go back to our own lives where we only talked when we insulted each other," she continued, smiling at the thought. It was quite nostalgic for her. After all, they grew up together always having a row.

"Of course it's a good plan, Granger," he said with a smile. "It's my plan." He looked down on their hands together and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Uhm, yes, of course it is," said Hermione, removing her hand from Draco's. She cleared her throat and jumped down from the ledge. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? More Chocolate Frogs? Do you think we can still go to Hogsmeade? I think I want Butterbeer right now." Hermione blabbered on as she backed away from Draco.

Knowing very well the reason behind Hermione's sudden change of behavior, which he was surprised about as well, Draco stepped down from the ledge and walked towards her. "Alright, let's just go to the kitchens. No Butterbeer for now because the others are probably on their way back here," he said, following Hermione who walked ahead of him.

Hermione turned around to face him and walked backwards. "I can live with that, I guess," she said, smiling. "We could just eat in the Great Hall." She stopped and waited for Draco to catch up to her and they walked together to the kitchen.

**DH**********

"We'll see you in 2 weeks, alright?" Harry hugged Hermione. They arrived in King's Cross station.

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron together. "I'll see you soon. I love you," she said as she let go of the two boys she loved as brothers. Then she turned to Ginny and Lavender and hugged them both. "Have fun you and advanced happy Christmas." She gave the four of them a kiss on the cheek and looked around for Draco to properly say goodbye but she didn't see him.

Harry was, of course, staying with the Weasleys for the holidays while Lavender and her famiy were off to Norway to spend Christmas with her grandfather.

"Hermy! Hermy!" It was Hermione's five year old cousin, Blaine. His parents died of Hepatitis, a disease they got when they were travelling in India. Blaine was two at that time and was staying with them while his parents were travelling. "Mama look, Hermy's here!" said the little boy excitedly while Hermione approached them.

"How are you my baby boy?" Hermione hugged her little cousin, gave him loads of kisses and carried him. She hugged her parents and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you, love," said Hermione's mother, Jane Granger who kissed her on the cheek. "And this little man hasn't stopped bugging me about your return," she said with a laugh, tousling little Blaine's hair.

Her father, Hermes Granger, kissed her on the forehead. "How's my princess?" asked her father as he carried his daughter's bag.

Hermione put Blaine down, held his hand and walked out of the train station, following her parents. "Excited to be home and spend Christmas with you, of course," she answered giddily. "Can't wait to help mum in the kitchen when preparing for Christmas eve."

"And we're just happy that you're here for Christmas, safe and sound," said Jane.

And so they drove home, Blaine singing with Hermione in the car. She was happy to have this break, away from school, away from students and professors, and away from confusing feelings for Draco Malfoy.

That night, the Granger family ate dinner together. They were a portrait of a happy family. Hermione told them about school, leaving Draco out of it, and about her friends, Ron and Harry, of course. They were eating desserts when Jane noticed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Oh honey, that's a beautiful ring," said Jane, holding out her hand for Hermione to reach so she can see the ring. "Who gave it to you?"

_Oh no, I forgot to ask Draco to remove it, _thought Hermione who reluctantly put her hand in her mother's.

Hermes looked at the ring suspiciously then to Hermione. "A boy?" he asked, eyeing his daughter carefully and making sure Hermione saw that he was.

"Don't be silly dad. I just bought it in Hogsmeade," she lied with a laugh.

Her dad was an old fashioned father. Any bloke who wanted to be Hermione's lover should woo her by going to their house and meeting them. For her dad, that was what a respectable man should be. A man who knows how to respect another's wishes, especially wishes for a daughter.

Jane rolled her eyes and continued with her dessert. "Oh Hermes, you're so old fashioned," she told her husband who was still looking at the ring.

"You can't blame me, dear. This is our princess we're talking about," he defended himself. "A worthy man should know how to treat our princess as his queen."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Dad, I'm not getting married yet. I'm 16," she said as she stood up and kissed her father on the forehead. She gathered the dishes on the table and put them in the sink. "You don't have to worry about me, alright?" she smiled. She unfastened Blaine's seatbelt from his high chair and put him down. "Now let's get this little monster prepared for bed," she said, giving her little cousin kisses all over his face.

Hermes and Jane looked at each other then to their two kids. They adopted Blaine. When they found out the news, they arranged the papers once the funeral was over. The Grangers was Blaine's only immediate family in England. He was, after all, the son of Hermes' brother. They always wanted a big family, but Jane's uterus had to be removed when Hermione was born because of a tumor. And having a little kid in the house gave them joy.

After bathing Blaine and putting him in his pyjamas, she lulled the little boy to sleep, singing him her favorite lullaby song her mother sang to her when she was little. Feed the Birds from the movie Mary Poppins. It was Blaine's favorite lullaby song, too. When the little tyke was fast asleep, Hermione took a hot shower, changed in her pyjamas and went down to the living room to kiss her parents good night.

"Sleep well, princess. We love you."

**DH**********

Hermione woke up to the voice of her mother.

"Hermione, darling, could you get the door?" her mother called out from the master's bedroom. "Your father and brother's out and I'm still in the bath."

She dragged herself from her bed and went down to see who was visiting at 9 in the morning. Hermione opened the door and snapped awake. She shut the door and leaned against it.

"Who was it, darling?" Jane asked who was going down the stairs.

The doorbell rang again. Jane was going to open the door when Hermione stopped her. "Mum, is this a dream? Pinch me as hard as you can."

"What on earth are you talking about, Hermione? Let me answer the door," said Jane, trying to push her daughter away from the door. When Hermione didn't budge, she pinched her on the cheeks as hard as she could. Hermione yelped in pain. "You're awake, darling. Now let me get the door." Hermione stayed behind the door while her mother welcomed their guests. "Cece, come in. Come in. I'm sorry about my daughter," she apologized for Hermione's weird behavior. "She just got home from boarding school and she's still quite tired."

A blonde haired woman stepped in their house with quite a luggage. "That's alright, Jane. My son, here, just came from boarding school yesterday as well," said the woman named Cece. "You have a very lovely home, Jane. Are you sure it's alright?"

"Thank you, Cece. Of course it's alright," said her mother who helped the woman carry her bag inside. "And this must be your son? Come in, darling."

"Thank you," said Cece's son.

That's when it sunk in. She was not dreaming. That woman, she saw her before. And that voice, she knew that voice.

"Jane, this is my son, Draco," she heard Cece say.

Jane looked at Hermione who was still behind the door, gesturing her to come forward. "It's nice to finally meet you, Draco, dear," she said, pulling Hermione from behind the door. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hermione," said Jane once Hermione budged. "Darling, this is Cece and her son, Draco. Cece was a childhood friend of mine."

"It's very nice to meet you, Cece, Draco," Hermione had brought herself to say. "Uhm, excuse me for a moment, I'm dressed inappropriately," she said and dashed to her room before her mother could react.

**DH*********


	6. Presents and Dares

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Thank you to brooke summers1610, the blibbering humdinger, pinkcrazyness, Rielle82, NCIS-Warrior-Princess and grandeliz for the reviews.. Hermes is a Greek god, others call him Mercury.. :D**

**Please, please, please, my beautiful readers, I have so many hits and visitors, please review. I'm begging you. :) **

**DH**********

Hermione dashed upstairs and washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed in to more appropriate clothes like a typical everyday dress and a cardigan over it. She sat down on her bed after checking herself in the mirror. _Why am I so worked up over this? It's just Draco and his mother,_she thought to herself. _And what is this about being childhood friends?_And she suddenly remembered her mother who told her a story about a childhood friend every now and then throughout her childhood.

Yes, Cece was her friend's name. Jane said in one of her stories that they lost touch when they both turned 11. Cece transferred schools and her family, who was never that friendly with their neighbors, moved and they never saw each other again. Eventually, Jane and Hermione's grandparents also moved a few years later.

With a deep breath, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again and went down to properly greet their guests. "Hi. Good morning, again," greeted Hermione. She sat down on the long sofa, beside her mother, across the sofa where "Cece" or Narcissa and Draco sat. "I apologize for how I behaved earlier, I think I was still dreaming," she excused.

"That's alright, love. Let me introduce you again to Cece and her son -"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy," blurted Hermione before she could stop herself. She quickly looked at Draco for help to explain their situation.

Cece and Jane looked at Draco and Hermione. "You know each other?" the two mums asked in unison.

Draco cleared his throat. "We both go to Hogwarts, mother, Mrs. Granger," he answered quite amused with the bewilderment of their mothers.

Jane looked at Narcissa. "Cece, are your parents non-magical, too?" she asked her friend. "Are you a witch? Is that why you transferred schools?"

Narcissa proceeded to explain to Jane that her parents are both magical and that she, too, went to Hogwarts where she met her husband but left out the parts of being a Death Eater and following Voldemort. She looked at Hermione. She knew she heard the name from Lucius before but she hadn't thought that it could be her friend's daughter. She did hope that Draco didn't bully her at school, although just by Jane not mentioning anything about a student named Draco, she was quite relieved.

Hermione went ahead and got the tea when she heard the kettle whistle. Clearly, her mother was surprised with what she was hearing. She placed the tray on their coffee table and poured tea on the four cups she prepared.

"Well, this is quite something," said Jane after Narcissa told her story and let everything sunk in. "But it is nice that everyone is well acquainted. It won't be hard to break the ice, right?" Everyone smiled and laughed at the thought. Just then Hermes came in with a sleeping Blaine in his arms. "Oh, darling! You will not believe this. Hermione and Cece's son, Draco, go to Hogwarts! And Cece is a witch!" Jane told her husband as soon as he stepped in the house. Draco immediately stood up, accustomed to how things were done in the Malfoy manor.

Hermes looked at the lot in his living room. "Really now? This is something!" he said when he saw all of them nod. "Who would've thought we'd have magical guests so randomly?" He patted Draco on the back. He already met Narcissa once for lunch when Jane asked him to tag along. "Fine young man you have here, Cece," he complimented because he saw Draco stood up when he entered the house. "Please boy, have a seat." Hermione took Blaine from her father and excused herself to bring her brother to his room.

"Hermione, love, why don't you show Draco the guest room?" said Jane before she could take the first step up the stairs. Hermione looked at Draco who stood up and carried his and his mother's luggage. He followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Draco found himself in a long hallway. There were three doors on the left and two doors on the right. Hermione gave him a quick tour.

"On the left here, the first door is the master's bedroom and the second door is Blaine's room. On the right, the first door is the guest room, where you will be staying. The second door is for the bathroom and the last door is my room," said Hermione as she continued to walk in the hallway. Draco placed their luggage in front of the door of the guest room and followed Hermione to Blaine's room.

It was a little, blue room with a bed in the middle. To the left was Blaine's wardrobe and to the right were toy cabinets. The room was also filled with Thomas the Tank Engine things. From bed sheets, pillows, carpet, mural on the wall and toys, everything had Thomas' face on it and his friends. Draco saw Hermione put Blaine in bed. She removed his shoes and put them in a shoe rack.

"So, Christmas with you, huh?" said Hermione as she tucked Blaine in bed. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy, a muggle-born hater, would spend a muggle Christmas with muggles and a muggle-born witch. "I'm going to wake up any minute now, am I?" she said as she sat on the floor and watched Draco walk towards Blaine's wardrobe and looked at the photos on top of it.

Draco smirked at Hermione's statement. This was definitely real and they will spend Christmas together. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Granger, but this is all happening," he told her as he picked up a photo. "Who are the other two adults?" he asked when he noticed the photo of a baby Blaine with another man and woman.

Hermione stood up and walked to Draco's side. "My uncle and aunt. They're Blaine's parents," she said. Seeing the confused look on Draco's face, she explained how the five year old came to be her brother.

"Poor little guy," was only what Draco could say.

"Indeed, Malfoy, and imagine how he would feel when a certain someone bully's him without knowing a thing about his parents," Hermione said coyly as he looked at Draco. Yes she was pointing something out.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "You missed this, didn't you?" he asked her as he brought his face to hers. As Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, she lightly pushed Draco away but he caught her hand on his chest and held it there. "Shall we come out to your parents and my mother about our relationship?"

"You're so full of yourself, do you know that?" Hermione said and tore her hands away from Draco's. The one holiday where she could clear her head from Draco Malfoy and here he comes, prancing around and being the clever git. "We don't need to pretend in my own house, Malfoy," she said, emphasizing his last name, "because your precious Louise isn't here to watch you and I snog." They heard Blaine move in his bed. Hermione pulled Draco out of the room and into hers, just opposite of her brother's room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Draco was already in front of her bookshelf where some photos of her rested.

She had a baby photo, photos on holiday trips with her parents, photos with muggle friends, photos with Harry and Ron and wizarding world friends, a photo with Viktor Krum during the Yule Ball, and a tiny photo with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hermione walked up to Draco and made him face her. "Look, Draco, my parents don't know how you've treated me at school. I was never the kind of person who ran to others for help," she said to him in a serious tone. "and since your mother adores you that much, I take it she doesn't know about your Hogwarts reputation?"

"Mother never approved of father's ways with muggles and muggle-borns," answered Draco, quite embarrassed with his self for deceiving his mother. But we all know how Lucius was. "Relax, Hermione. What could go wrong in these two weeks?"

"I suppose," said Hermione, looking down. "But no funny business, alright?" She looked him in the eye. Funny business meant teasing her. Draco just smiled.

**DH**********

Hermione woke up the next day, the 23rd of December, hoping that everything was a dream. She stood up, sat down in front of her dresser and combed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Yesterday was a dream. Today, you're going to eat breakfast with mum, dad and Blainey," she told herself over and over. Convinced that all was a dream, she stood up and headed for the bathroom. Upon opening the door, she saw a tall blonde man, brushing his teeth. Hermione quickly shut the door. "Jesus, it's not a dream," she said and saw Narcissa came out of the guest room.

"Good morning, Hermione, dear," greeted the older woman. "Could I probably talk to you in private?" Narcissa asked and without waiting for an answer, she led her to Hermione's room. Clearly, the young Granger was still surprised. "Dear, are you alright?" Narcissa finally asked when Hermione still wouldn't talk. She saw her nod. "I want to ask you about Draco."

"What about?" Hermione asked in a high, squeaky voice. She cleared her throat.

Narcissa put her hands on Hermione's arms. "Tell me, dear, is Draco a good student or classmate?" she asked. She always wondered how Draco was at school since he had a lot of private talks with his father. "I just. I don't want to go into details about being involved with You-know-who, but-"

"He's a good student, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione answered when she accepted the fact that everything wasn't a dream. "Uhm... He's a Prefect, I'm sure you know that. Uhm... He's up for Head Boy next school year and he makes sure to stop the fights between students. He's sweet and a lot of girls fancy him and-" Hermione stopped with her last sentence. "Uh-huh.. He's a good student, Mrs. Malfoy. Yup."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. I just wanted to know that my son is a good boy at school," she said. "Are you friends with my Draco?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer to that question. "I, uhm.. We just see each other at school. I'm actually in Gryffindor with uhm, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she answered, unsure of how Narcissa would react of her friendship with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, if Draco had done anything to upset you or anything, I'm truly sorry about it." Narcissa knew that Draco wasn't in good terms with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley from what she could hear with Draco and Lucius' conversations. Also, the other friend was always called a Mudblood by Lucius and know-it-all by Draco.

"That's alright, Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione. "Everything's changed after last year so, uhm, he's nice. He's nice."

"Thank you, dear. I'll see you at breakfast." Narcissa went out the room followed by Hermione. After Narcissa disappeared down the stairs, Draco came out of the guest room wearing pants and a grey, plain, v-neck shirt.

"Good morning," he greeted Hermione who was about to open the door to the bathroom. He looked at Hermione who was in pyjama bottoms, a spaghetti strap top and a loose pullover cardigan.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Hermione asked when she noticed what Draco had put on. "It's just breakfast."

Draco approached Hermione and pulled up the sleeve that was sliding down her arm. "Your mother wished me to accompany you to the shopping centre later," he said with a smirk.

Hermione's mouth dropped. Her Christmas shopping time which she did alone for the past years, now, involved Draco Malfoy. "Are you even going to go shopping?" she asked, quite confused.

"Brush your teeth, wash your face, then let's talk," said Draco and went down for breakfast.

After breakfast, Hermione tried to get Draco to do other things at home with her dad, but he insisted to come and accompany her, much to her parents's delight. Hermione usually went home late whenever she was out shopping for presents which worried her parents a lot. She got ready to go and wore a pair of pants, a purple polo and winter boots.

Hermes drove them to the shopping centre that afternoon. "Should I pick you up or are you just going home on your own?" he asked. Hermione just shook her head no and kissed her father on the cheek and told him they wouldn't need the ride home. "Alright. We'll set the Christmas tree up," said Hermes and he drove off and left them.

"Well, we're here," said Hermione. She held Draco by the arm and went inside. "Are you going to buy gifts?"

Draco looked around. It was a big place with individual shops in it. There was even a moving staircase, but not like in Hogwarts. "What? Oh, well, I..." he wasn't sure what to say. He was still looking at the shopping centre and it was full of people who were out for Christmas shopping as well.

Hermione stifled a laugh from seeing Draco's reaction. She lightly pushed his mouth close. "Let's go Mr. Amazed so we won't be home very late," she said and dragged Draco to the stores to buy presents.

They decided to combine their money to buy Hermes, Jane, Narcissa and Blaine's presents. They bought Blaine a Thomas the Tank Engine toy and shirt. However, they had a hard time deciding what presents to buy the adults. They went around the stores, looking for possible presents but when they chose one, they always thought it wasn't quite right. Tired, they went to a cafe for tea before they resumed their present hunting.

"What have you given Narcissa before?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea. "I think I've already given mum and dad all the possible gifts I thought of."

Draco was looking around. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him. "I never had the time to buy mother a present," he answered after Hermione repeated her question.

"Hermione Granger?" a female voice called out from nowhere. "And Draco Malfoy?" another voice called out. The two looked around and searched for who the voices belonged to. Out of nowhere, Parvati and Padma Patil came up to them. Draco immediately held Hermione's hand.

"I can't believe you're both here!" Parvati exclaimed and she pulled a chair to join Hermione and Draco. Her excitement sounded genuine.

"Parvati, they might be on a date and you're intruding!" said Padma as she pulled her sister up. Draco and Hermione looked at Parvati then to Padma as they started to argue about their intrusion. "Parvati, shush!" Padma put her hand over her sister's mouth. "Hermione, Draco, after your date, come over to our house. We're having a small Christmas party," said Padma and handed Draco a small invitation card. Draco and Hermione just smiled since the Patils talked so fast they didn't have time to decide whether to go or not. Also, Padma dragged her sister away. "No, Parvati. Just ask them at the party. Don't ruin their date," they heard her say as they walked away.

Parvati tore away from her sister and shouted, "We'll be expecting you!" before they disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other then laughed. Everything happened so fast and now they're going to a party where they barely know anyone except for the Patils.

"Are we going to go?" Hermione asked Draco, looking at the card Padma gave them. She was one who was never fond of parties or get-togethers. She'd rather stay home and watch a film or read a good book than dress up but since it was the first time that Parvati and Padma invited her for something, she felt guilty not to show up.

Draco thought of who could come at the party. Since Padma was a Ravenclaw, some Ravenclaws would be there. And that was reason enough for him to go. "Yes, let's go to that party," he answered, smiling at the thought of Louise knowing he brought Hermione.

"Well, alright. But we need to find presents for our parents first before we go," said Hermione who was quite disappointed at Draco's answer. So, they went on to find presents for the adults. Finally agreeing on what to give them, they bought it and went to the Patil residence for the party.

Parvati was very delighted to see the two when they arrived. She took their coats and told them that the guests were muggles except for Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Kylie Richards who had befriended Padma. Indeed it was a small get together, only about 12 people, including Draco and Hermione, were in the party.

The two got a drink and some finger foods and sat in the living room together with the other guests. Before they arrived at the house, they knew they had to get their act together again since Parvati didn't know that their relationship was a fake. They saw Seamus and Kylie, who sat on his lap, in a corner just talking. The other muggle guests introduced themselves to the couple. There was Rajesh, Samantha, Adithiya, Alex, and Naima who were childhood friends or classmates of the twins in their muggle school.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you," greeted Dean and hugged his co-Gryffindor. "By the way, this is Samantha, my girlfriend," he introduced the red head woman. "And these are friends from school, Hermione and Draco."

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha," Hermione said and shook the girl's hand. Draco did the same.

Naima, the twins's American cousin, who was quite smitten with Draco, started to flirt with the Slytherin. "Hi, my name's Naima. You can call me mine," she said sweetly as she took Draco's hand.

Draco, took Hermione's hand and smiled. "As much as it would be nice to call you mine, Naima, I already have someone to call mine," he said and looked at Hermione. Dean Thomas heard everything and his mouth almost dropped to the floor. He never thought such words could come out of the Malfoy's mouth. "Her name's Hermione," Draco introduced her to Naima.

The muggle eyed Hermione from head to toe and back. "Well, a little competition won't hurt, right?" said Naima and winked at Draco. She didn't stop to try and get the handsome blonde's attention.

"No, no, Naima. Hands off, Draco," said Parvati and dragged her cousin away.

"Bold choice of words," Hermione whispered to Draco. She didn't expect him to say those words, especially to a beautiful girl and bold girl like Naima.

"I have a good boyfriend reputation to keep," he said and kissed Hermione's hand. Draco never left her alone that night. He didn't let go of her hand even while they chatted with the other guests.

Kylie Richards kept a close eye on Draco and Hermione that night, trying to get something worth talking about to Louise. She also kept asking Seamus about the two, but of course, the Gryffindor didn't know anything else except that the two were dating.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" said Naima as she gathered the guests around the table and sat on the floor. "Whoever the bottle points to does a dare, alright?" she said and they started the game.

The dares given by Naima were lighter than what she would have her American friends do. She only had them do a shot of vodka or tequila silly stints, reveal something embarassing about themselves until the other guests came up with dares to do. Whoever spinned the bottle would give the person the bottle, pointed to, a dare. When Naima's spin pointed at Draco, she had him sit beside her and kiss her which Parvati disapproved. Draco looked at Hermione who nodded her head and he went to sit beside Naima and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was a kiss?" said Naima, disappointed with Draco's action.

"There were no specifications given for the kiss, so yes, that was a kiss," Draco answered coyly. Dean and Seamus were impressed with his answer, thinking Draco could really be a good boyfriend after all.

The game went on with the dares. Hermione already got one silly stint, a shot of tequila and 2 shots of vodka while Draco got 2 silly stints and a shot of vodka. Hermione was quite tipsy already since she wasn't a drinker. When Draco spinned the bottle, it pointed to Hermione. This delighted Draco.

"Hermione Granger, I dare you to kiss me passionately," he said, a smirk forming on his lips. Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma and Kylie all looked at Hermione, waiting what she would do. Come to think of it, they never saw her kiss Draco first. It was always Draco who brought his lips to hers. "Come here, love," he teased.

"Are you insane?" Hermione asked Draco, embarrassed about the thought that she will kiss him in front of people she just knew. Draco just shook his head and smiled.

Naima rolled her eyes. "If you won't do it, let me," she said, ready to pull Draco towards her.

With her heart pounding very hard, Hermione reached over the table, gently grabbed Draco by the nape, closed her eyes and kissed him. Draco closed his eyes and let the kiss unfold. Soft and slow at first with only their lips touching and then they let their tongues touch, exploring the other's mouth, their head turning opposite ways as they deepened the kiss. Draco's hand, snaked his way to Hermione's neck, lightly caressing it. As the seconds went on, Draco's hand was sliding down from Hermione's neck to the top of her chest which caused her to lightly push him and stopped the kiss.

Everyone was looking at them. Dean and Seamus could've had a swarm of flies come in their mouth for how long they had their mouths open.

"Uh-huh, okay, sweet. Can we move on now?" said Naima and Draco and Hermione sat back down. Hermione spun the bottle and before it could stop, her mobile rang.

It was Hermes. He was looking for her and Draco since Narcissa was worried too. And from the tone of her father's voice, Hermione would need to sit down in a long conversation with him.

Draco stood up when he saw Hermione's worried expression. "Parvati, Padma, we had a great time but Hermione's father is looking for us," he said as he approached the twins who also stood up, knowing they were about to go. "Nice meeting everyone."

"It was nice meeting all of you," said a little tipsy Hermione. "Happy Christmas." She approached Dean and Seamus and gave them both a hug. "See you at school," she told them and followed Draco who was led by Parvati and Padma. She gave the twins a hug, greeted them Happy Christmas and told them she'll see them at school.

It was 11 in the evening when Draco and Hermione arrived home. Their parents were waiting for them in the living room.

"Do you know what time it is, young lady?" Hermes' welcoming words.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry that we got home so late," she apologized as she sat down beside her father. "Draco and I lost track of time while shopping and we met friends from school. They invited us to their house for a Christmas party," she explained and looked between her father and mother.

Draco stepped in, not wanting Hermione to take the blame. "I'm sorry, Dr. Granger," he said to Hermione's father. "It was my first time in a mall and also a muggle party and Hermione wanted me to try it," he lied, trying to lift the tension from Hermione to him. "We lost track of time because we were playing a game and we forgot to ring you."

Hermes, Jane and Narcissa looked at Hermione then to Draco and back to Hermione. What they clearly saw were both teenagers looked tired. "You could've informed us earlier about this party," said Hermes who calmed down a little. "Go ahead and wash up, you both smell of liquour. I don't want this happening again, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Draco and Hermione said in unison. They gave their mothers a kiss on the cheek and went up to change.

Narcissa thanked Hermes and Jane. She was never capable of getting mad at Draco since he received much of it from his father when Lucius was alive. She didn't know what to tell Draco that night.

The two changed into their pyjamas. Hermione had finished brushing her teeth when Draco came in. When she turned around and saw him, his lips were the first thing she looked at and she remembered the dare he made her do. She brushed the thought out of her head.

"Thank you, for helping me out with daddy," Hermione said, looking down at her feet. She tried to look at him, his face, but her eyes kept darting down to his lips.

Draco smiled at her. "No problem," he said, he too, trying not to look at Hermione's lips which he still felt on his. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

"Good night," said Hermione and went back to her room.

**DH**********


	7. The Forbidden Topic

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, 1Ambree, df4519, deaflo11, me D, AnnieLoveSweet, MuggleBorn97, and NCIS-Warrior-Princess. **

**Please read and review, my beautiful readers. :) please review. :)**

**I am still writing chapter 8, you guys.. :) please don't hate me..**

**DH**********

Christmas morning, they ate breakfast in the living room where they opened their presents. Blaine received Thomas the Tank Engine things from all of them. He especially liked Draco and Hermione's present which he immediately wore and refused to have it laundered before he could actually start wearing it. He gave all of them a tight hug and a kiss, with Draco and Hermione getting 2 extra kisses.

Then it was Hermione's turn, but their parents gave her presents together with Draco's, so it became Hermione and Draco's turn. They both received identically wrapped presents from Narcissa and from Hermes and Jane. The two opened their presents from Hermione's parents, first. They both received perfumes. Hermione received the Amorelle Moon Natural Collection which contained different scents of vanilla, a light scent she always loved. Draco received Zoticos Heat, a spicy perfume almost as close as the one he used to wear. Hermione hugged her parents tightly, very excited about her present and couldn't stop saying her thanks while Draco shook Hermes' hand and thanked him and kissed Jane on the cheek and hugged her. When Hermione had settled down, they moved on to Narcissa's gift. It was a box, the kind of box where a very expensive bracelet or wrist watch would be placed. They both looked at Narcissa and were reluctant to open the gift. Both knew it was something she shouldn't have bought knowing the state she and Draco were in.

"Go ahead," said Narcissa when she saw the expressions on the 16 year olds's face.

The two opened it and saw the most beautiful quill they have ever seen. The stem and feathers were silver with gold streaks here and there. Hermione touched the feathers and found them soft and smooth. She ran her finger through the stem and felt an engravement on it. She looked at it closely and saw her name, engraved on the quill. She jumped from her seat and hugged Narcissa who was already hugged by Draco.

"You shouldn't have, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, still quite shy about the expensive gift. "Thank you, it's really beautiful." Hermione kissed Narcissa on the cheek and hugged her again.

Narcissa received an Ellis Kiscelle hand bag from Hermes and Jane while she gave them a couple's watch.

Hermione and Draco got their present for their parents. Each received an envelope. It was a gift certificate to an all day spa which delighted them. Hermes thought he does deserve a relaxing day all to himself after the holidays.

After they exchanged presents, in the afternoon, Hermione helped Jane and Narcissa with their Christmas dinner. Draco helped Hermes and Blaine deliver other gifts to their neighbors.

They had a nice Christmas dinner, with holiday stories from the Grangers and childhood Christmas stories from Narcissa. Draco was all ears with his mother's stories. He heard those before when he was a little boy and it was like hearing it again for the first time.

After Christmas and Boxing day, everything went by in a blur. Hermes and Jane went back to work in their clinics and Narcissa, who was given a job in the Ministry of Magic started her work. Hermione woke up early every morning to cook breakfast for her family and their guests and Draco woke up early, too, because he wanted to help around and didn't like to be treated as a guest.

Draco, asked Hermione if he could be of any help and she taught him the things she usually did like feed Blaine, give him a bath, play with him, do the laundry, fold clothes and tidy the house. The next few days, Draco took care of Blaine until the little boy wasn't shy around him. Blaine also started to ask Draco to play games with him. He called him "Draygon" which Hermione found very amusing and no matter how many times they corrected Blaine, the stubborn little Granger stuck with Draygon. When it was time for laundry, Hermione, who was uncomfortable to do the Malfoys's laundry, let Blaine play in their laundry room while they washed their clothes with both teenagers careful about the other seeing their delicates.

After New Year and with just 2 days before Draco and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, their parents decided to use the gift certificate they bought them. That afternoon, the three were left alone again with nothing else to do since everything was taken care of the past few days.

Before dinner, Blaine asked Hermione if they could play in the snow. Hermione told him to just watch the telly with his Thomas the Tank Engine DVDs but he already finished the whole DVD. So Blaine used his best tactic against his big sister, his puppy dog eyes and his hands under his chin, just like a puppy begging for a walk or a treat. Draco, who was in the kitchen, watched in amusement as Hermione gave in to the clever little Granger. Blaine grabbed his hand as he was being led out by Hermione. They wore their coats and boots and went to the front of their house to play in the snow.

They had a snowball fight where Blaine chose to team up with Draco against Hermione because they're both boys. When they got tired of the snowball fight, the three decided to build a snowman. Hermione built Draco and Blaine while the boys built Hermione. Blaine's laughter could be heard around the neighbourhood because of how Draco was making Hermione. Not able to use magic, Hermione rummaged through the old chest in her room for a short blonde wig and short brown wig she wore in a play during her primary schoolyears, a scarf and she got carrots as a nose.

"Well?" she said once she was satisfied with her Draco and Blaine snowman. Draco snowman's nose was pointed upwards and had a frown while Blaine snowman looked like it was dancing and had a smile.

"Hooray Hermy!" Blaine said excitedly and posed like his snowman.

Draco looked at the snowman. "This doesn't look anything like me," he said, pointing out the hair, the nose and the frown. "And I don't wear a Gryffindor scarf," he said, smiling.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Get over yourself, Mr. Malfoy because my little brother loves it," she said pointing, to Draco, a dancing Blaine. "Where's my snowman?" she asked the two.

Blaine, who was too young to make a good snowman and Draco who was never good at making a snowman showed a disheveled looking snowman. "I'm too small, Hermy, and Draygon not good like Hermy," said Blaine, quite embarrassed with their snowman.

"Aww, come here you cute little man," she said as she sat down on the snow and gave Blaine a hug. "Remember, anything you do, if you gave it your best, is always a great work, alright?" said Hermione. Blaine smiled and nodded at his big sister. "Now give me a kiss and let's take photos with the snowmen."

Draco, who was standing behind their disheveled Hermione snowman, smiled as he watched the siblings. He felt grateful that Hermione was letting him see her like that. At school, she always had her guard up and at home, well, it was like she was vulnerable and much more relaxed.

A very excited Blaine gave his sister a peck on the lips and started to pose beside the snowmen while Hermione got a polaroid camera, a present from her parents years ago. When she came out, Blaine was pulling Draco and was telling the sixteen year old to practice poses for the photos. He told Draco to copy the poses he made which Draco did while laughing. Hermione took photos without the two knowing it.

"Camera's here!" said Hermione, finally showing herself to the two. Blaine and Draco made different poses and faces. Hermione kept laughing while she took photos of the two. They also had a photo where Blaine spanked Draco's butt, a photo where Draco was chasing Blaine, a photo where Draco caught Blaine and tickled him and a photo where they made faces at the camera. And then Draco and Hermione switched places. They had a photo of Blaine laughing at their Hermione snowman while Hermione made a sad face, a photo where Hermione carried Blaine playfully, a photo where Blaine kissed Hermione on the cheek and a photo where they made kissy faces at the camera.

Now, Blaine, who wanted to feel useful, asked Hermione if he can be the photographer. Hermione checked the instant film and it contained three more so she let Blaine take photos. They had a photo, upon Blaine's demand, where Draco and Hermione were on each side of the snowmen and a photo where they were sitting on the snow so Blaine didn't have to tilt the camera up. The last film, Hermione decided, was to take a photo of the three of them upclose.

After their fun, Hermione brushed off the excess snow from Blaine's coat and pants and led him inside. She was about to go up and give Blaine a warm bath when Draco insisted that he do it since he knew, she would cook dinner after.

"Thank you for playing in the snow with Hermy and me, Draygon," said Blaine as he gave Draco a hug. Draco also took a bath in his boxers with Blaine. He smiled and tousled Blaine's hair. "You go back in summer?" he asked and sat back down in the tub and played with his toy boat.

"Do you want me to?" Draco asked while he lathered the shampoo on Blaine's head.

But it seems, the little man didn't hear his question because the words that came out from Blaine's mouth surprised Draco. "Do you want to kiss Hermy?"

Draco's hand slipped from Blaine's head. "Aren't you too young to be asking that?" he said and rinsed off the shampoo from Blaine.

Blaine, who didn't seem to care continued on. "Because when you look at Hermy you look like papa when he kiss mama," he said without looking at Draco. He just continued to play with his boat and let Draco give him a bath.

"Alright, little man, let's get you dressed," Draco said and wrapped Blaine around a towel. He, too, put a towel around his waist. "You talk like an old man. Don't tell that to Hermy, alright?" Blaine smiled excitedly and nodded then he put his finger on his lips. After they got dressed they proceeded to dinner with Hermione.

After dinner, Hermione put Blaine to bed who was obviously tired from their play day and once he fell asleep, shetook a warm bath. When she went down to wash the dishes, Draco was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the telly.

"I've finished washing the dishes while you were in the bath," said Draco when he heard her footsteps.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and sat down on the sofa beside Draco. "What are you watching?" she asked then looked at the telly avoiding Draco's smile. "West Side Story. Mum always said it was nice." Draco, who felt Hermione's uneasiness, turned his head to the telly and watched with her.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Hermione, a quarter way through the movie. The uncomfortable silence between her and Draco was getting even more uncomfortable. And since they already talked about almost anything, this was the only topic Hermione thought about.

Draco looked at Hermione, surprised. He thought this topic was off limits. He saw her expression, she was waiting for his answer. Draco cleared his throat. "Have you?" he asked, not knowing what to say.

Hermione's waiting expression turned to a surprised expression. She didn't expect Draco to return the question. "Well, I," she started, reluctant to say anything on the subject. "Promise not to poke fun at me after this."

"I promise," Draco smiled and raised his right hand.

She breathed deeply and looked at the telly to avoid Draco's eyes which were boring into hers. "I help out mum at her clinic every summer and he accompanied his uncle, a regular patient of mum's, and he asked permission from mum if he could take me out and she agreed." Draco looked back at the telly and ran his hand through his hair. Hermione continued. "He was 19, I was 14 and he just swept me off my feet. Everyone said no, telling me all kinds of stories but my feelings said yes so I didn't listen." Finally, she sat in a way that she was facing Draco. "We went out for 3 weeks until school and continued until I got back home for the holidays."

"3 weeks? That's pretty long, Hermione. How am I your first kiss?" Draco asked, quite confused. He, too, sat down in a position where he was facing Hermione.

Hermione was taken aback. "Sorry, Mr. Sexgod, but to mere mortals like me, it's just a start," she blurted out. She clapped her hand to her mouth when she realised what she just said.

Draco smiled slyly at Hermione. "Are we calling each other sexy names now?" he asked, snaking his fingers on Hermione's arm which she slapped away mercilessly. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head back to the telly. "Ok, I'm sorry. Do continue, please," he said, trying to persuade Hermione. "I'm not going to talk until you've finished. I promise." She looked back at him, skeptical expression on her face. "Promise."

"There's not much to tell anymore because the first day I got back and went to the cafe where he worked, I saw him kissing another girl," said Hermione who still had her eyes on the telly. It was the scene where Tony told Maria to meet him somewhere so they can run away together. "Everyone was telling the truth afterall and I was too swept by him to notice." Hermione smiled weakly as she looked at Draco. "I thought maybe because we were never alone in a place and I was too shy to be kissed or to kiss him. So I told myself that I would listen first to others before my feelings."

"Is that why you were nervous at the Patil's when I-"

Hermione nodded. "Can we, uh, not talk about that? Yeah, okay," she said when she saw Draco nod. She breathed deeply, trying to let the memory out and be buried back again where it belonged. "And you? Have you ever?"

"You don't want to hear this," said Draco and looked back at the telly.

"How unfair can you get, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "This is very unmanly, Hermione," he said, embarrassed.

"There's nothing more manly than a man who knows how to talk about his feelings."

"She was all the firsts any guy could have," he started slowly, still reluctant. Hermione just continued to look at him. "I reckon that's love for a 14 year old boy to a 21 year old woman who pleasured him for a summer in Ireland."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Isn't that illegal?" she asked, very, very surprised.

"Not if no one knew about it," said Draco. Hermione nodded but still had a confused expression. "But don't think I'm that shallow. I tried to get her. Flowers, chocolates, perfumes, jewelries, even poems by a muggle poet." Hermione absorbed everything Draco just said. The image that popped up in her mind the moment he said pleasure was something that could haunt her forever. "But she brushed it off and every day just ended the same, in bed. After the deed, I tried to talk to her about how I felt about her and she always dropped the subject and said that a real man never talks about feelings," he continued and smiled weakly at Hermione. "That's what father always told me and hearing it from someone you have feelings for just makes you think that they're right."

Clearing her throat, Hermione held Draco's hand. "Well, then, maybe she isn't your first for everything," she said as Draco placed his other hand on top of hers. "You deserve better." She gave him a tight hug and then quickly pulled back. "Wait, is this the truth? Because if you're lying I'm going to Crucio you," she said, thinking how sly the Slytherin could be.

Draco let out a laugh. "It's the truth, Hermione," he assured her. "You're the first girl I talked to about this and I'm just glad you acknowledged it." Hermione smiled at him.

"Who knew I would be the first girl you'd ever talk feelings about." Not wanting to keep the heavy feelings in, Hermione got the photos they took earlier and they both looked at it, laughing at each photo. And then they saw the photo that Blaine took of them sitting in the snow. They didn't realise their heads were close together and Draco's other arm was behind Hermione so it looked like she was leaning against him. "Why do you want Louise so bad?" she finally asked the question that had been lingering in her head ever since he kissed her. She looked at him, waiting for a response.

He was surprised with Hermione's question. It all started just because he wanted to get her into his bed. Draco looked at Hermione. Her nose, her eyes, her eyes that sometimes he thought could see right through him and her lips, oh yes, her pink lips always caught his eyes. Her smile, when she bit her lower lip, when she played with her lips when she's bored. "I don't know anymore," he answered, not taking his eyes off of her.

Hermione noticed how Draco was looking at her and she started to feel shy. No one really looked at her like that yet. His eyes were boring into her own, as if he was reading her every little thought. She loved his eyes. Every time she looked at it, it never failed to make her feel special even thought they were only pretending.

"Why did you never kiss him?" Draco asked.

"Because he never looked at me the way you do," Hermione answered unknowingly. They let their emotions take over them and this was the conversation that came out of it. They didn't stop looking at each other as their faces grew closer together.

"Will you kiss me again if I -"

Their faces were so close, they closed their eyes and their lips met before Draco could finish his question. He could taste the raspberry lip balm on her lips which he loved on her. He snaked his hand to her nape and the other to her waist, pulling her a little closer. Hermione parted her lips, letting Draco's familiar tongue play with hers and explore every crevice of her mouth. She climbed her hands to his shoulders, between his arms, with her one hand touching his earlobe. They kissed each other, softly yet passionately, stopping inbetween to catch their breaths and kiss again.

"I love you," Draco whispered when they shortly parted and leaned their foreheads against each other. Just when they were about to kiss again, the front door opened and they immediately separated from each other.

"This was a very relaxing day, wasn't it, Cece?" said Jane as she removed her coat and hung it on the rack.

"Yes Jane, very relaxing indeed, thank you to our children," answered Narcissa, clearly very satisfied with how her day went.

Hermione, just then, recalled what Draco had said before their parents came home. She looked at him, with her hand slightly covering her mouth since she was biting the nail on her thumb. Draco turned his head to her and smiled. His face was flushed but it suited him. _Maybe he didn't realise he said it, _she thought, seeing no trace of uneasiness in him.

"Hermione, princess, are you alright?" Hermes had been asking Hermione the same question four times already and she was just blanked out. He snapped his fingers in front of her and she was brought back.

"Oh! Hi dad," said Hermione and kissed her father on the cheek. "Mum, Mrs. Malfoy." She stood up to kiss the two elder ladies. She looked at Draco who was already standing beside his mother. She stood beside her dad.

Hermes kissed his daughter on the forehead. "We thought we lost you there for a second. How was your day?" he asked his daughter.

"Blaine asked if we could play outside so we did and we made snowmen," she said and divided the photos and handed it to the three. Narcissa noticed Hermione was wearing a very familiar ring. "We took some photos since Blaine was very happy earlier."

"That's very lovely, dear. I'm glad Blaine got to play outside today," said Jane and she handed back the photos to Hermione. "Oh, we almost forgot. Thank you very much to the both of you for the wonderful gift certificate to a spa," she said, pulling the two for a hug.

"That place you chose was very beautiful indeed and very relaxing," said Narcissa, also hugging the two when Jane let go of them.

Hermes pat Draco on the back and put his arm around Hermione. "You have an elegant taste in presents, you two."

Draco smiled. "Nothing but the best for wonderful parents, Mr. Granger."

"Best be off to bed then. I'm sure you both are tired."

They locked the doors, checked the windows and they went up together. In the guest room, Narcissa sat on Draco's bed when he came back from brushing his teeth. "I saw Hermione wearing your ring," she said to her son.

Draco, who forgot about the ring, made up an excuse. "I, uh, she admired it before so I just let her wear it, mother."

Narcissa smiled at her son and motioned him to sit beside her. "Darling, that ring, is something rare. It was the first ring given to me by your father," she explained as she remembered the ring worn by Lucius. "Hermione is a special girl and I don't know what is between the both of you but please be careful, love. Hermes is very protective of Hermione and - Well, the ring identifies with your feelings, Draco. Even the ones you don't know yet or the ones you don't admit to have. When that happens, it can't be removed and it turns a different shade of silver."

"I'll take note of that, mother," said Draco. He was tired from the day and he knew his mother was, too. "I'll be careful." Narcissa nodded and smiled. He kissed her good night and proceeded to bed.

**DH**********

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, my lovelies.. :)**


	8. The Last Kiss

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 7 and sorry if it'll be a long appreciation, I just had to do it! :D please don't hate me.. :)**

**Df4519 - thank you very much!**

**MuggleBorn97 - I do hope I can continue it too for ages if only writer's block was never an issue! Thank you very much for the compliments and the review!**

**Moonlight Calls - thank you! I do love Blaine's character.. :)**

**Chocolatesnipe - thank you! Yes, that was sort of predictable, wasn't it? :)**

**NCIS-Warrior-Princess - I absolutely adore you for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Rielle82 - thank you! I, as a dramione shipper always thought underneath his cold front is a soft side.. :)**

**1Ambree - thank you! I do hope this chapter's not disappointing for her reaction.. :)**

**KittyLoveSweet21 - thank you very much!**

**Oceanstorm 1997 - thank you very much for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took awhile.. :)**

**xAndieCullenx - thank you very much!**

**MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS - thank you! and your review blew me away! :D**

**Ellie1788 - thank you! Chapter 7 is by far my favorite interaction between them.. :)**

**AnnieLoveSweet - thank you very much! I love them too!**

**Edwardsoneandonlylove - hi! Thank you very much for reading this fic again.. :)**

**FlowerPower21 - thank you very much! I'm very flattered by your review.. :) I do have a long way to go.. :)**

**Yassi23 - thank you very much!**

**Again! Thank you to all who read and mostly thank you to those who reviewed.. :D I hope you like chapter 8.. :)**

**DH**********

Draco and Hermione were dropped off by Hermes and Blaine at King's Cross Station. Jane never liked sending Hermione off and Narcissa had an emergency meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

"I'll miss you again, Hermy," said Blaine, hugging his big sister's leg.

Hermione squatted down and hugged Blaine. "I'll see you in June, alright, my little man?" she said and kissed his nose. "You behave so papa and mama will be happy."

Blaine nodded. "I'll behave, Hermy because I'm a big boy," he said, lifting his hand up, pertaining to his height. He then turned to Draco. "Bye-bye, Dray-con," he bashfully said, waving his little hand at Draco.

Draco, too, squatted down and hugged the little boy. "I like it if you call me Draygon," he said with a smile. Blaine beamed at this sentence since he didn't like the "C" sound in Draco's name and he likes the thought that it sounded like dragon. "See you, soon." Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek and he tousled the little Granger's hair as he got up.

"Take care, darling. Draco," said Hermes, as he pat Draco's back. Hermione kissed her father and gave him a hug.

"See you soon, dad." Hermione, then, pushed her trolley to Platform 9 3/4 as Draco followed her.

"See you, Mr. Granger, Blaine," said Draco as he looked back. Blaine was waving at them.

As he looked at Hermione who was walking ahead of him, Draco smiled when he remembered the kiss they shared the other night. It was a different kiss. Something felt different about it. But she seemed distant the past day. No, she didn't treat him any differently. It just seemed that she was always lost in thought. He saw Hermione look back at him before she entered the barrier. And then, it dawned on him. He hurriedly walked in the barrier to look for Hermione but was surprised when he saw her waiting for him. "Hermione, I need to explain something," he quickly said.

"I know," she interrupted him, "but you don't have to. I think the whole pretend thing got to our heads and we were just overwhelmed by the situation." Hermione smiled at him. "Right?"

"Well, yes and-"

"And we have a nice friendship, right?" she said. Draco nodded. Hermione smiled and moved to kiss him on the cheek but since Draco slightly moved his head, she accidentaly kissed the side of his lips. The two looked at each other, quite surprised. "Uhm, let's go find a compartment." And Hermione took off, leaving Draco all confused. He ran his hand through his hair and followed Hermione.

They finally found an empty compartment in the train and sat across each other. Hermione looked out the window, watching the people become smaller and smaller as the train went. Draco got a box in Christmas wrappings from his bag and handed it to Hermione.

"Hermione, happy Christmas," he said, smiling. "I didn't know how to give it to you at your house so I thought now is a good time." Hermione, who was very surprised, smiled and accepted the present. She carefully removed the wrappings. "I wasn't sure what to give you but I think it suits you."

It was a box almost the same size as the one Narcissa gave them. "Are you giving me the quill your mum gave us?" she asked, eyeing the box.

Draco smirked. "Anything from my mother, I will always treasure. And it's a different box. Just open it you stubborn, woman, before I change my mind."

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on," said Hermione. She opened the box and almost dropped it when she saw what was inside. A silver necklace with a book shaped pendant. "What the? How? Why? It's beautiful," Hermione stuttered as she ran a finger along the chain and the pendant.

Smiling, Draco got the necklace from the box. "It's like a locket, see?" he said, opening the book pendant. There was one page of silver in it where you can place a photo on each side, making the pendant able to hold 4 photos. Hermione smiled and took hold of the pendant. "Do you like it?"

Hermione smiled at Draco. "Yes! Thank you! I didn't think a pendant like this existed," she said as she turned the little page, admiring the pendant's beauty. Draco made a move to put the necklace on Hermione but she sat up straight. "Let me," she quietly said. He handed her the necklace and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm glad you liked it." Draco smiled.

After Hermione put on the necklace, she placed it under her shirt and then got something from her bag. "I have your present here, too. Happy Christmas," she said and handed him the box in her hand. With a smirk, Draco unwrapped it and opened the box. A black leather strap wrist watch rest inside. The clock itself was silver and the the face had no numbers. Instead there was a small snake design that rested beautifully on the face of the clock with a green gem for its eye. Draco didn't say anything. "It's a- Well I- Slytherin pride, perhaps?" she reluctantly said. Draco looked at Hermione then back to the wrist watch. "I haven't seen you with a wrist watch, really, and I thought you would like the serpent on it."

Draco took the watch from the box. "Thank you," he said and put it on his left wrist. "Suits me well, don't it?" he said, holding up his left hand and showing Hermione the watch.

Just then, Louise Phillips came in and sat beside Draco. "I hope I'm not interrupting something," she said, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder and sweetly smiling at Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione, waiting for her to do something.

"Fine," said Hermione. She stood up, got her bag and went out the compartment leaving a surprised Draco and a happy Louise.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave," said Louise and she hooked her arm with Draco's.

Hermione looked for the compartment where Ron, Harry and the others were. When she found Ron and Harry, she sat with a huff, leaned back and played with the pendant of her new necklace. Ron and Harry looked at each other then to Hermione.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, clearly knowing that one of his best friends was upset.

Ron sat beside Hermione and waited for any reaction. He watched her fondle with an unfamiliar necklace around her neck. "Or we could just sit down and stay quiet until we arrive at Hogwarts," he said as he looked at Harry.

"It's Malfoy," said Harry when Hermione still didn't say anything. "He's got to her, he has," he continued. "You were right, Ron. You read her better than I do."

"Shut it, Harry!"

"Oh! Now there's our Hermione! Welcome back, love," said Ron and mockingly hugged Hermione. Harry smiled and joined in. "Oh, hello there, Harry," Ron said, starting to laugh.

"Hello there, Ron! I see you've found the old Hermione as well," said Harry, also laughing.

Hermione watched the conversation between her best friends who were still hugging her and she started to laugh. She moved her hands and hugged the two boys. "I missed you two," she said and gave them each a kiss. "How was your Christmas?" she asked as she let go of them. The two got back to their seats in front of her.

"Nothing much. Percy announced his engagement to a muggle woman named Audrey," said Ron.

"And a very muggle she is, isn't she, Ron?" interrupted Harry. "She looked like a veela at first, too. Lovely woman. Lovely woman, indeed."

Ron looked at Harry with disgust. "Stop fancying the woman, Harry! That's my future sister-in-law," he said, shaking Harry's head a little to shake off the woman's image in his head. Harry slapped Ron's hands away from his head.

"That's lovely," said Hermione, getting back to the subject. "When will the wedding take place?" She loved weddings. She always thought that if love or a wedding isn't for her, at least she could be happy for the people she care about who are in a relationship, married or will be married.

"Spring or summer, I think," answered Ron, rubbing his hand since the slap Harry did was quite strong. "But mum wanted it to be in the summer since she wants everyone to be there."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley wants all of us to be there, especially to help out with the wedding like Bill and Fleur's," said Harry, ruffling his hair. "And what about you? We heard Malfoy spent the holidays with you and your family." Ron and Harry eyed Hermione, waiting for the details. "I thought it was all a pretentious act to stop the other students from attacking each other?"

"Yeah, so why is it that you're spending Christmas with him?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course it's all an act," she answered, leaning back in her seat. "Besides, the break-up thing is within this month and I can go back to being plain Hermione Granger.

"We didn't ask about the break-up. We asked about the holidays," said Harry in a way a big brother would tease his little sister.

"You're no telling us something, Hermione," continued Ron, he, too, saying it in a teasing way. "I told you before, I notice everything new about you. For instance, that necklace you've been playing with since you got here."

Noticing how she was playing with the pendant, she placed it back under her shirt. "Fine. He was there with us with his mother," she started, annoyed with how she was being interrogated by the boys. "They lost everything after the rumor that Lucius Malfoy tipped off the Aurors about Voldemort and they're trying to re-establish themselves in the muggle world. They were with us because it turns out, Narcissa Malfoy and my mother were childhood friends." Ron and Harry looked at each other with very surprised expressions on their faces and then looked back at Hermione. "And this necklace was a Christmas present from Draco," she continued.

"And the kiss at the Patil residence?" Harry teased. Ron looked at him and smiled like a baboon.

"Of course!" Hermione gave up. "Of course they're gossiping about it," she said, moving her hand in exasperation. "That was an act. Because the only people who know we're pretending are me, him, you, you, Lavender, Ginny and the Heads, remember?"

"And you were upset earlier because?" Ron asked.

"Because Louise Phillips is an exception," answered Hermione, frustrated and annoyed emotions running through her. She saw Ron move his hand and clapped it with Harry's. They did it again. They tricked her into telling them something she didn't want to talk about. She should've known from the questions they were throwing at her. She breathed deeply as she tried to let her annoyance out. "I can't believe I'm friends with the both of you," she said, sighing.

Harry sighed and held Hermione's hand. "I can't believe you're feeling like that over Louise Phillips," he said to her, smiling.

"Louise Phillips is nothing but an insecure woman who uses her sexuality to get what she wants," Ron said coolly. "I have no idea why she's put in Ravenclaw. Sort of thick, isn't she? Not even pretty," he blurted out. Hermione stifled a laugh and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Bloody hell, I'm starting to sound like Lavender, aren't I?" he said worriedly. "Bloody hell. Bloody hell," he kept muttering, to maybe wash off the way Lavender talks rubbing on him.

"But I like your Lavender-ish ways," said Hermione, laughing with Harry.

Ron glared at his best friends who were in fits of laughter. "Oh, shut it, you two."

**DH**********

Hermione waited outside the Great Hall for Draco. Everyone was talking about him stepping out of the train with Louise and not her. The break-up gossip was starting already. She leaned at the wall and played with the necklace. She also thought of the photos to put inside. While waiting, she heard a few students who came out of the Great Hall, gossiping about her and Draco.

"Maybe she was boring."

"Or she didn't give it to Draco."

"Was she a bet or something?"

"Draco and Hermione never belonged together."

"But they look adorable together."

"You need to get your eyes checked. Draco was playing Hermione."

"Maybe Hermione thought she could change Draco."

"What? Make him celibate?"

"Not a chance."

"They don't deserve each other. At least Draco and Louise are in the same category, unlike Hermione who's much of a goody-goody."

That last comment before the girls disappeared in a corner got Hermione thinking. Draco wants Louise. She agreed to their "public display of affection" because of Louise. It's just Louise.

"Hermione?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face. "Hermione?" He stopped her from playing with her necklace. That got her out of her trance.

"Hi, I didn't see you there," Hermione said, quite embarrassed for her lack of attention. "Uhm.. I was wondering if we could talk about earlier," she said and started to walk. Draco grabbed her hand and held it as they walked. She stopped, a little surprised at his gesture. "Somewhere private?"

"You heard?" Draco asked as he led her through the corridor to look for an empty classroom.

"Heard what?"

"She tried to kiss me when you left," said Draco, smirking.

Hermione looked at Draco. She did expect Louise was going to make a move at him but didn't expect it to do it on the - wait. "Tried?" asked Hermione when she realised what Draco had said. "Tried?" she repeated.

Draco looked at Hermione as if she said something weird. "Yes, tried."

"But doesn't that mean that you didn't let her kiss you?" said Hermione as she was led in an empty classroom, by Draco. She saw him nod. "I don't get it. Isn't that what you want?" she asked again, quite confused.

"She just needs to know her place," was Draco's plain answer. No one rejects Draco Malfoy and gets away with it that easy. And Louise Phillips, even for a Ravenclaw can be a little thick to. Afterall, people say that the smarter the person, the more foolish they are when it comes to relationships, or so he heard. "She thought I would give in easily to her request and now she's even up for being the other woman."

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "I can't believe I'm dragged into such childish nonsense," she muttered under her breath. "What's your plan, then?" she asked as she sat on the table nearest her.

Draco walked up to her and placed both his hands on the table on each side of Hermione. He brought his face close to hers. Hermione leaned back a little, wondering what Draco has up his sleeve. "What if I don't want to break up?" he asked her in a serious tone. Hermione just looked at him, surprised and speechless. "For now?" He smiled when he saw Hermione frown.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy," said Hermione. Her heart was racing so fast when she heard the first question, she thought she forgot to speak. She didn't even know what to feel about it, let alone what to say about it. She pushed Draco away from her, stood up and sat far away from him. "If you're going to be with her after this, at least don't play with her feelings," said Hermione, looking down at Draco's ring. She thought it turned a different shade. Right now it was darker than the time he gave it to her, at least she thought it is. This was what she was afraid of, discoloring the ring that wasn't even hers. She rubbed her finger against her robe, hoping it would lighten a little and Draco won't notice. "She may see you as a prize or a posession but maybe she really does like you," she continued.

"You're not a very good judge of character," said Draco, leaning against the table Hermione previously sat on.

"It's not something I take pride on," Hermione told him, looking down at her hands on her lap.

Draco smirked. "Shouldn't we talk to Arnaud and Leigh about this? They are, after all, the ones who forced us in to this," he said.

**DH**********

_A week after.._

"What? You mean no sparks in those 3 months?" Arnaud looked at the two Prefects in front of him. Draco looked at Hermione who, again, was playing with her necklace. He saw her sway her head in a no gesture. "No fun." Leigh was in a class so she was unable to see the two.

"Just tell us your terms, Canfield," said Draco, annoyed with the Head Boy's playfulness.

"Watch your tone, Malfoy," said Arnaud, looking sternly at his Slytherin Prefect. "Hermione, are you not going to say anything?" he asked when he noticed how quiet Hermione was. She, again, swayed her head, no. "Very well," he said as he clapped his hands together. "No fighting, no cursing, no slapping or what lovers in quarrels or break ups do. We need a quiet break up," he told them, looking between Draco and Hermione. "Clear?" The two nodded. Both got up and proceeded to the door. "You know, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," he called out and the only reply he got was the door being slammed.

During the past days, Draco and Hermione spent less time together. Hermione spent her time at the library again or sometimes with her friends while Draco spent his time more at the Slytherin common room. They didn't walk each other to classes anymore and they sat away from each other, except for Potions, DADA and Muggle Studies where they had to work as partners. At classes, as planned, they also bickered about the smallest of things. A lot of students, of course, have noticed it and talked about it any chance they could.

After their last class which was Muggle Studies, Draco told Hermione meet him at the Quidditch Pitch after dinner, making sure the other students heard him.

During dinner, everyone was watching Hermione and Draco, ready to stop eating once the two stood up. Hermione already gave a heads up to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender who were also going to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I can't take this," said Hermione, noticing the eyes on her. "I can't eat properly. This school is like a zoo," she whispered to her friends. "I'll go ahead," she said, stood up and walked out the Great Hall. By then, the other students who were watching Hermione looked at Draco.

Hermione waited for Draco on the grounds of the Quidditch Pitch. It was cold that night and she forgot to bring her gloves. She rubbed her hands together and blew on it, trying to warm it. Remembering the ring, she tried to remove it again so she could give it back to Draco when they do their break up scene, but it still wouldn't come off. She looked at it, inspecting its color, if her cleaning ritual for it worked. That night it was a shiny shade of silver, then it would change to a darker shade, then to a shiny shade again. Hermione thought it was the moonlight causing the change of color. Cold, she fixed her scarf so it was covering her mouth. Just then, she saw Draco from afar, walking towards her. Her heart started to race. For the past days she was confused over their plan for the break up. The kiss they shared in her home kept coming up in her head and the words Draco whispered to her echoed in her ear. The voice inside her told her to ask him, but another voice told her not to, telling her that she shouldn't let a little thing like that mess her over. And Hermione knew very well who she wanted to listen to.

Draco looked at Hermione as he walked towards her. He smiled when he saw her scarf wrapped around her the way it was. He saw her rubbing her hands together and the moonlight reflected on to his ring. He saw how it glistened in the moonlight and remembered the words his mother told him on how it changes into different shades. When he was near, he saw Hermione reach out her hands to him. He took it and wrapped his hands around her. He felt how cold her hands were. "You're really stubborn," he huffed through the cold air. "I told you it will be this cold tonight."

"I didn't do it on purpose, if that's what you're implying," said Hermione holding her hands tightly in Draco's. They looked around them, thinking the other students would show up shortly, and lo and behold, they did. The other students tried to be discreet about it, but of course, to no avail. "I feel like I'm in a play in the final scene," whispered Hermione, removing her hands from Draco's. "Oh, before I forget, I can't remove your ring," said Hermione, showing him her hand.

"You can't?" asked Draco, looking at the shiny silver snake around Hermione's finger.

"I just thought I should give it back to you since we won't be together anymore," explained Hermione. "Maybe Louise would like it."

Draco held Hermione's hand and slid the ring off of her finger. "Lean in," he whispered. He untied Hermione's scarf when she moved closer, looked for the opening of the necklace and slid the ring in. "Keep it for the mean time," he said when Hermione looked at him weirdly. "Show time." He looked around and saw some students scattered around them but far away. "This isn't working out anymore, Hermione," started Draco. "Maybe we need some time off. We're drifting apart and we both knew it would never really work out."

"But you told me we're going to try, no matter what," Hermione said, following the script according to their plan. "What about coming through, whatever challenge comes our way? The promises?"

"Hermione, we tried, but look at us? We haven't spent time together since we got back."

"I'll miss you," she said, looking into his eyes. Her heart was still racing, and when Draco turned his back on her, it was beating even faster. "Draco."

Draco heard Hermione call out to him. When he turned around, Hermione put her scarf over his head and pulled him softly for a kiss and for awhile, everything was quiet. He looked at her and then walked away and didn't look back. The other students walked back to the castle while the others acted like they were minding their own business when Draco passed by them. He could smell from his hair, his scarf and his gloves, Hermione's vanilla perfume.

Hermione walked back to the castle and straight to the Prefects's dormitory. She sat in front of the fire to warm her hands. She touched her lips, remembering the last kiss she gave Draco. Minutes later, Draco came in the common room.

"Nice acting, Granger," said Draco when he saw Hermione in front of the fireplace.

"Likewise, Malfoy." Hermione looked behind her when she heard Draco's voice. "Wow, I missed calling you that," she said, trying to lift up the awkwardness of their recent "break-up".

Draco sat on the sofa and just watched Hermione warming her hands. He thought of the ring. Was it always right? Draco refused to let the ring play a part in his life. He won't let a ring, especially a ring that used to belong to a man who couldn't show love, meddle with his beliefs and feelings.

"Maybe we should try the last name basis thing again, you know?" said Hermione as she stood up from the floor. She could feel Draco's eyes on her back and it made her feel uneasy, especially because of the different emotions running inside her. "Since I wasn't really 'happy'," she said with her hands doing a quoting gesture, "about being dumped. And maybe a little more bickering." She sat beside him, trying to act normal. Normal act after a fake break up.

Smirking, Draco faced Hermione. "I was thinking the same thing," Draco said maliciously. "Lot of things to reveal, eh?" He winked.

Hermione frowned. "On second thought, no bickering." She started to play with her necklace again. "Or better yet, no provoking for a session of bickering," she said, knowing how Draco knows which buttons to push.

"You know me too well," he said, smiling slyly.

Giving him an annoyed smile, Hermione stood up and said good night.

**DH**********

**Love it? Hate it? Disappointed? Please review! :)**


	9. A Dream of Reality

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Ok, this one I did repost coz I don't know if my readers will ever read again or see the note.. I'm sorry.. I'm gonna use the replace chapter now for this new note.. :) please tell me if you've read it.. Even just one of you coz I'm not really sure that the replace chapter works.. Heh.. :)**

**Hi guys! I'll be busy within this week because of school so I won't be able to update you with chapter 10 but don't worry, I've already started it.. Please don't hate me.. :) I promise to put it up by next week.. :) see you soon!**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers : **

**NCIS-Warrior Princess, FlowerPower21, cloudy rains (wish granted! ), df4519, xAndieCullenx, 1Ambree, Moonlight Calls, Yassi23, iloveapplejuice (yes, it was king of a spur in the moment.. ), AnnieLoveSweet, Kileysparklecaster232 (yes, Draco is sort of off in my story, isn't it? I think so too.. but thank you very much! ), GottaGetBackUp, Cali (haha, I won't stop until I'm done, I promise.. ), Giraffes4Ever (thank you for the review for my 3 stories! really appreciate it and your review for my one-shots are just, WOW! and thank you for giving me the honor of writing for you guys.. I'm considering your request for a new one-shot.. ), edwardsoneandonlylove, anon, Calypso1211, katnissmalfoy92 and Michelle (I'm not entirely sure, love.. One thing for sure, I go online when I post a new chapter.. )**

**I hope you lot will like chapter 9! :) now on with it!**

**DH**********

Ever since the break up, other students, especially the girls started treating Hermione nicely again. Lot of them usually smiled at her and would ask how she was. Hermione would just smile back, thinking how weird they were. She thought they were probably sympathising for her for hoping that she and Draco would work out and for being dumped. Or maybe because Draco was spending more time with Louise now.

"Hermione? Could I talk to you for a second?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked as he caught up with her.

Now, if he had done this before, Hermione would feel tingly all over her body but since he did it now, only her toes tingled. "Of course. What is it?" she asked as they walked together to her next class which was Muggle Studies, which Ron and Harry weren't taking, which she was partners with Draco.

"Oh, first of all, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright," said Hermione as she saw Louise practically dragging Draco as they walked passed her. "Is that all? I do need get to class," she said when Justin didn't say anything.

"Well, could I just pick you up later?" Justin asked.

"Alright. See you later," said Hermione and went inside the classroom.

Draco watched as Hermione and Justin conversed outside the classroom. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff she always fancied was now talking to her. Why didn't he talk to her before when he and Hermione were pretending to be together? Was Justin intimidated by him? He saw her smile at him and went inside the classroom. Hermione sat down beside him since they were partners in Muggle Studies for the rest of the school year. He could smell her faint vanilla scent. It dazed him a little.

"Finch-Fletchley's talking to you now?" he asked, pure wonder in his voice.

Hermione looked at Draco and back to their professor. "Yes, he is," she answered as she continued to write down notes. "He's going to pick me up later after class," she continued.

"Why didn't he talk to you when we were together? And that's really smooth of him, making a move after a break up."

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked in an annoyed whisper.

"Just going back to my old ways," Draco answered as he smirked at her.

"And what about you? You're with Louise now, and look, you walk each other to class. How original," Hermione said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"She proposed that."

"And you clearly agreed," Hermione answered back. "And when have you started being her puppet? Can't you do someone better than me?"

"Speak for yourself. Finch-Fletchley?"

"Don't make this more confusing for me than it already is." Hermione stopped herself from saying more when she heard herself. She didn't need Draco to hear that. The two stayed quiet for the rest of the class and Hermione avoided speaking to Draco for the rest of the day.

She had told herself for the past nights that she was just missing his company and just because you miss someone, doesn't mean you like them. Hermione kept telling herself that over and over again whenever she missed Draco. _What about what he said in your living room? _asked the voice inside her. "We were talking about feelings. It was a spur of the moment. Yes, that's what it was," she answered herself. _Keep telling yourself that. "_We don't belong together. Accept that."

To stop herself from thinking about Draco, Hermione avoided him as much as she could and spent more time around her friends, even when studying. Because when she's alone, she remembers Draco and it would just disrupt her train of thought. Ron and Harry never failed to make her laugh and whenever she was at the Gryffindor girls' room, she was amused by Lavender and Parvati's girlish ways like doing each other's hair or giving tips about make up and sometimes, gossiping about boys. That part, Hermione didn't want to be involved in. Yes, she and Lavender started to sleep at their old dormitory. For Hermione, to remove the thought of Draco in her head and for Lavender, just to be with her Gryffindor girl friends. Parvati of course like it since it was only her living in that dorm.

Also, Hermione found Justin paying more attention to her which flattered her and helped lessen her thoughts on Draco. When Ron or Harry had Quidditch practice, Justin would accompany her, Parvati and Lavender to the pitch or walk with them to class and even at Hogsmeade. Lavender, knowing Hermione's former feelings about Justin, she usually pulled Parvati away from the two.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again," Hermione said to Justin when they arrived from Hogsmeade. "Why did you stop talking to me before?"

Justin gave a small laugh as he opened the door to Hogwarts. "Because you were going out with Malfoy," he answered.

"And?"

"And he's not really a friendly bloke."

"He can be friendly," said Hermione, smiling at Justin. They walked to the Gryffindor Tower since she will meet Lavender and Parvati there.

"How are you? You seem alright with him and that Ravenclaw."

"Jealous, but fine," answered Hermione as she smiled weakly at Justin. She indeed felt jealousy and since Justin was not someone who nblabs about these things, she admitted it. "He's fine now, right? I should be too."

Justin patted her on the back. "Yes, course you should," he said as he smiled back at her. Just then, they saw Draco walking the opposite direction. Justin looked at Hermione then back to Draco. "Do you want me to-"

"No," she cut him off and continued to walk. When Hermione and Draco were a step closer, they acknowledged each other. "Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Granger. Finch-Fletchley," said Draco. Hermione looked back at Draco once they had passed each other.

Draco was going to meet Louise and was going to bring her to the Prefects' Dormitory. After many nights of teasing, much to Draco's annoyance, he was finally going to get some. Or maybe he was finally going to get his revenge. He wasn't sure at the moment because Hermione decided to show up with Finch-Fletchley and mess with his head. Draco shook his head violently to get rid of the thought. For days, Hermione's eyes, smile, laugh, scent and whatever Hermione is, has been popping up in his head. _Not tonight, _he told himself. The agony with Louise would be over soon. Ever since he and Louise were seen as going out, she did nothing but to show him off like a shiny trophy to her fellow Ravenclaw girls and to the other girls who fancied him. He felt pathetic, keeping up with the shit (A/N: I love it when Englishmen say shit, it sounds decent :P ). He honestly thought it would be over the first night they got together, but since Louise was quite the tease, he had to endure the childish play. It would've been better if he and the Ravenclaw could talk about other things or maybe debate over something, but everything, like his first love or infatuation, ended up more in snogging and skin to skin or tongue to skin contact. Now, of course he liked those things. He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't and that would be every man's dream but he couldn't help but be unsatisfied.

When he arrived at the Ravenclaw Tower, Louise and a bunch of girls were there waiting for him. She had a big smile on her face as she waved at Draco. He didn't walk to them any further since he was already in a foul mood so Louise walked up to him instead.

They went to dinner together. Louise wanted him to walk her to the Ravenclaw table but he left her at the entrance and walked straight to the Slytherin table. Of course, he doesn't like being bossed around, especially by a girl who doesn't really seem to level with him. As he sat down, he saw Hermione already at the Gryffindor table. She was smiling, probably from something Lavender Brown told her. There was no hint of her being miserable at all.

After his dinner, he went out the Great Hall and impatiently waited for Louise. Just then, someone bumped into him as the person was walking out the Great Hall. It was Hermione, with Lavender and Parvati.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized casually.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," said Draco.

This made Hermione stop and look at him. "Attitude, Malfoy," she said, emphasizing, again, his last name.

"Can't help it, Granger. The hate for Mudbloods just run in my blood."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," said Lavender as she saw Hermione's expression. It was quite the mix of anger, pain and frustration. She pulled Hermione away from the conversation.

Draco smirked at this come back. "Glad to, Brown. Granger here didn't have the decency to let me have a taste of what's under her robes in those 3 months. Kept me randy, really. What a tease."

And before Draco knew it, Hermione walked up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek, just when the other students started to come out of the Great Hall. "Don't talk to me about decency when you yourself doesn't have the decency to respect me, Malfoy," said Hermione and walked out.

He stood there, including the other students, dumbfounded. That was the second time Hermione had slapped him. Draco brought his hand to the cheek Hermione slapped. It was harder than the last time. He must've really pushed her over. Draco thought that he hasn't lost his touch when it came to annoying the Gryffindor. Yes, he needed her to hate him. He can't afford to have her smile at him ever again. Everyone started to whisper about what just happened.

"What's going on?" Ron asked when he came into the castle with Harry and Ginny from Quidditch practice.

"Hermione slapped Draco," Neville answered blankly, still dumbfounded.

Harry looked at Ron and they both smiled. "She's done that before. Nothing new. That's our Hermione," he said proudly and they went inside the Great Hall.

When Louise came out, she and Draco walked up to the Prefects' Common Room. Louise, who was so ready to get on with it, started to kiss Draco as she pushed him down the sofa. Nobody really stayed for a long time in the common room except he and Hermione so Draco didn't really care that they were starting it there. He was getting comfortable and cozy and was starting to unbutton Louise's blouse when he remembered he had rounds that night. With all his might, he stopped Louise from going down on him and told her to wait for him there. Unhappy but randy, Louise agreed and waited for Draco in the common room as he made his rounds.

After checking the school, where he caught 2 Hufflepuffs snogging, a 1st year Slytherin sneaking out of the library and a Gryffindor coming in the castle after going to the owlery, Draco went back to the common room where Louise was still waiting for him. The Ravenclaw stood up and pulled him to the sofa by his tie while she untied it. Draco had managed to slip down Louise's blouse off of her shoulders and halfway down her torso as she sat on top of him when they heard the portrait open. They heard a small gasp. Draco looked over Louise's shoulder when Louise looked behind her. Hermione stood by the small hallway of the entrance and exit, trying not to look.

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," she apologised as she made her way to the stairs, looking the other way.

Draco smirked, seeing Hermione's uneasiness. Another reason for her not to ever smile at him again. He went back to pulling down Louise's blouse, however, she wasn't letting the intrusion slide.

"How much more jealous can you get, Mudblood?" said Louise as she pulled up her blouse and stood up from Draco's lap.

Hermione, who was already climbing the stairs, stopped midway. "I said I was sorry, Phillips," she said, this time, looking at the two. "I'm not in the mood to argue with your shallow reasons."

"Oh really? I see you when you look at me and Draco." Louise, who had managed to button up her blouse, was walking towards the stairs. "Why? Regretting that you managed to make him celibate with you? Don't worry, I'll take care of that for you. And by the way, maybe you just have bad timing."

"Stop it, Louise," said Draco as he stood between the two. "You don't know what you're -"

"And you have a mouth full of shit for a Ravenclaw." Hermione went down a couple of steps. "I didn't plan to make Malfoy celibate, Phillips. Unlike you, I don't act on hormones," she said, heating up. "Draco's all yours. And by the way, you can either have detention or get out of the Prefects' dormitory since you're not allowed in here," Hermione smiled sarcastically at Louise when she saw her horrified expression. "Or better yet, 30 points from Ravenclaw. How about that?"

Draco turned to Hermione. "I let her in here, Granger. It's up to me if she can leave or not."

"Suit yourself, Malfoy," said Hermione as she started to climb the stairs again. "And make sure your girlfriend knows what she's talking about before accusing me of anything she knows nothing about." She went inside her room and slammed the door behind her.

Now, Draco lost the urge to do it after the row between Hermione and Louise but thought it was easy to get into it again. He turned to Louise and pulled her in and started to kiss her neck as he slid his hand up her skirt, but it seems Louise lost the urge too.

"Ugh, I can't do this right now."

"Then let's go to my room."

"No. I'm not in the mood anymore," said Louise and was out the portrait hole.

"Phillips!" called Draco but to no avail.

Frustrated, Draco marched to Hermione's door and loudly knocked on it. He pushed her in and violently kissed her when she opened it. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her with his legs.

"Draco! Stop it!" screamed Hermione, trying to push him away. "Draco! Get away from me! Stop!" But her cries rested on deaf ears. Draco had tore open her cardigan and slid his hand under her tanktop. She pushed his hand away from her, desperate to free herself from Draco. Hermione started to cry. She found herself too tired and too weak to push away Draco who was towering over her, but still, she tried. "Get away from me!"

Hearing Hermione crying, Draco snapped out of it. He took a step back and Hermione fell to the floor, too weak to even run away from him. She pulled her cardigan to cover her front and her shoulders. She looked at Draco and he could see fear and anger in her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said and took a step closer to her. "I didn't -"

"Don't touch me," whispered Hermione when Draco reached out his hand to her. "Don't come near me. Just go away."

"Hermione, I wasn't myse-"

"Just go. I never want to see you again. Go away," Hermione cried, pushing herself against the wall

Draco stepped away from Hermione and went to his room. He banged his head on his door when he closed it, cursing himself.

**DH**********

Both Draco and Hermione spaced out a lot for the rest of the week. In classes where they needed to sit beside each other, Hermione sat away as far as she could from him. She only talked when he asked her a question and her answers were only a couple of words, and he was even reluctant to ask her anything.

Hermione wasn't exactly traumatized by what happened, but it did scare her. She told herself that it should never happen again and in case Draco tries something with her again, she was ready for it. But as long as she can stay away from him, she will.

Draco actually waited for Harry and Ron and even Justin to walk up to him and punch him straight in the face. But one, two, three days after he assaulted Hermione and none of them even lay a word on him, he knew she didn't tell them anything. He remembered that Hermione was the kind who didn't ask for help as long as she can handle a situation. Unconsciously, Draco started to watch Hermione. The day after her stupidly assaulted her, she was jumpy and barely ate. Same with the next 2 days. Ron, Harry and Lavender would ask her if there was anything wrong and she would just say nothing and smile at them. Eventually, Hermione was back to her old self but she still would tend to space out. She started to laugh again and smiled a lot especially when Justin was around. One time, she caught him looking at her and Hermione just gave him a cold stare. _You wanted her to hate you, congratulations, _said the voice in his head. "But not like this," he whispered. Draco noticed how Hermione looked at Justin. It was the way she used to look at him a few weeks after they started pretending. Also, Hermione didn't sleep at her room in the Prefects' dormitory anymore.

As for Louise, she spent 3 days trying to woo Draco. He wasn't ignoring or mad at her, he was just always spaced out. Also, Draco barely spent time with her that week and when she asked him why he would just tell her that he had Prefect duties or assignments.

After duties, Draco passed by the library to return a book he had borrowed. He was searching for the shelf where he got the book when he heard laughter. There by a nearby table was Hermione, reading a book. She may have noticed him looking at her so she turned her head to look at him. She still had that smile on her face but when she saw Draco, she turned serious. Draco looked away and surprisingly found the shelf behind Hermione. Unhappy, Hermione got up and walked out as he returned the book. Draco walked back to the dormitory and up his room. Louise promised him that tomorrow will be the night and no more interruptions will ever happen. He fell asleep anticipating his break from celibacy and he had a dream about it.

_*Draco's dream*_

_Louise stood in front of him and removed the satin robe that covered her body. He could feel his member throbbing at the sight of her. She walked towards him, hunger in her eyes, as she held his manhood and put it in her mouth. Draco moaned as waves of pleasure ran through his member. Louise removed his manhood from her mouth and licked her way up to his neck, his ears and his mouth, kissing him hungrily. She pushed him down to the bed and slid Draco's member inside her. She moved up, down, back and forth while he stroke her thighs, her sides and her breasts. They moaned together, both feeling pleasured. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. _

_"Mmmmm... Hermione..."_

_Draco caught himself too late and opened his eyes to see Louise's stunned face, morphing. Her hair turned chestnut and turned a bit shorter, her eyes turned a warm brown, her red luscious lips thinned a little and turned pink, her skin became creamy white and her form became petite until Hermione was looking down at him._

_"Hermione?" _

_Hermione didn't answer. She smiled at him and stroked his hair. She traced his face with her finger, she touched his lips softly, closed her eyes and moved in for a kiss. Draco closed his eyes as soon as their lips touched. Hermione kissed him, not with lust and hunger as the first girl did, but with love and passion. The kind of kiss they shared in the living room. The kind of kiss he received only from Hermione._

And like a tub of cold water splashed on him, Draco jerked awake. Hermione. This was Hermione. Hermione who set aside their differences and got to know him. Hermione who bought him Chocolate Frogs when he couldn't. Hermione who was patient with him when he acted stupidly. Hermione who let him in her life and see her at her most vulnerable. Hermione who let herself be used by him to get his childish revenge. Hermione who he has learned to protect and care for and ... love. And Hermione who he violated and hated him more than ever.

Draco wiped the beads of sweat that broke through his forehead. He summoned a glass of water and drank it in one gulp. No matter how he tried to talk his way out of his feelings for Hermione, it always came back to the fact that he was indeed in love with her. _What reputation? The only reputation you have is your bed reputation, _said the voice in his head. _And she sure as hell didn't take a second look at you because of that._ He tried to go back to sleep but his mind isn't letting him rest. He tried again to convince himself that his feelings were sheer confusion and that it'll be gone once he gets to bed Louise.

**DH**********

**So I just realised I found friends in each and everyone of my reviewers. Thank you so much for commenting and advising me, truly, truly appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)**


	10. Assumptions Equals Stupidity

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Hello! I'm back and I'm sorry for the multiple uploads because of my author notes.**

**Sorry for taking so long. School had been busy and the chapter didn't come immediately. But I hope you don't hate me. :) and thank you very much to those who reviewed and waited for chapter 10! :D**

**Read on, my lovelies and please review! :)**

**DH**********

Draco woke up the next morning looking like hell. He only had two hours of sleep, since he kept battling with himself about his feelings. After getting ready for his classes, he went down for breakfast. He saw Hermione and Justin talking by the entrance to the Great Hall. He shook his head when he remembered his dream, the night before. _I'm just too sleepy, _he told himself and went inside.

For the rest of the day, Draco kept slipping in and out of sleep. He was lucky he was sitting at the back in Charms and Ancient Runes class and he was able to take a nap for a good 10 minutes for each class and also lucky that he didn't have Potions that day. However with Muggle Studies, it was his first class sitting with Hermione. His head kept falling on her shoulder no matter how hard he tried to stay up right. Hermione kept nudging him when she felt him about to fall to her.

"Malfoy, will you keep yourself awake?" Hermione hissed at him. She couldn't write properly because of him.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "This is your fault, Granger," he said sleepily, trying to sit upright.

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. "What are you talking about? Don't go making this about me," she whispered angrily, now facing him. "Cut class if you want to sleep."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?" Professor Burbage asked when she noticed the two bickering.

"Nothing, professor," answered Hermione.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy is ill," said Burbage when she noticed Draco's unconscious form. "Ms. Granger, could you assist him to the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione looked at her professor then back to Draco then back to her professor. "Professor, he's just sleepy. He doesn't need medical attention," she tried to argue. She looked around, looking for other possible students to bring Draco out. There were 13 other students, mostly composing of Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, 2 other Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis and her co-Gryffindor, Parvati Patil. Knowing Zabini was not at all friendly with Draco and knowing that the other girls would surely take advantage of him, Hermione thought she shouldn't care less, but then, Professor Burbage was getting impatient with her class being interrupted.

"Be a doll, dear. It's causing our lesson a delay," said Burbage, clearly unhappy.

With a groan, Hermione stood up and told Draco to stand up. She put his arm over her shoulders and led him out the classroom.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, opening his eyes. He looked down at Hermione who obviously looked unhappy.

"Hospital Wing," was Hermione's flat answer, thankful that Draco carried himself too.

She had spent a good 30 minutes walking to the Hospital Wing, thanks to Draco's in and out slip into consciousness

"Oh dear, what happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey as soon as they entered the Hospital Wing and saw Draco over Hermione. She quickly led them to a nearby bed and went to get a few things for Draco.

"It's alright Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione called out. "He's just asleep."

Hermione laid him down on the bed but since Draco still had his arm over her shoulders, she fell on him, her head beside his. She pushed herself up with her free arm and found her face incredibly close to Draco's. He really was asleep now, probably because his head finally rested on a pillow. Hermione's heart started to race as she studied Draco's sleeping form. After they're "break up", that was the only time again that they had their faces that close. Well, except for the stupid stunt Draco pulled at her the week before. He looked tired but still handsome as the sun shone through the window and accentuated his face. He looked peaceful. Hermione's eyes traveled down to his lips which were slightly apart. It reminded her of the genuine smiles he used to give her, the smart comebacks during their debates, the vulnerability of his words when he opened up to her and how could Hermione forget the soft kisses he planted on her lips and the passionate ones they shared a few times. Hermione felt him breathing under her. Flushed from letting her mind linger where they shouldn't be, she removed Draco's arm around her and rested it on his side. She found that the perfume Draco had on now attached to her own robes.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm going," she said and went back to her class only to find it over. Her things and Draco's things were still sitting in the front desk of the classroom. She gathered her things and placed it in her bag. She slung both their bags over her shoulder and went out the classroom. Hermione saw Justin and Parvati talking, not too far away. "Hi!" she said as she approached the two.

"Hi Hermione! How's Malfoy?" Parvati asked, facing Hermione.

"Why? What happened to Malfoy?" Justin cut in before Hermione could answer. "And why were you the one taking care of Malfoy?"

Hermione gave him a weird look but turned it into a smile when she had thought, or maybe assumed, that he was uncomfortable with the idea. "Professor Burbage asked me to bring him to the Hospital Wing," she answered as they started to walk to the Great Hall for lunch. "I'm not sure what's up with Malfoy. He just seemed really sleepy."

The three proceeded to talk about other things on the way to the Great Hall and before Justin could open the door for the girls, Louise and Kylie appeared in front of the three. She crossed her arms and moved closer to Hermione.

"What did you do to my Draco?" Louise asked towering Hermione's 158cm height with her 179cm height. Hermione didn't flinch at her.

"Think whatever you want to think, Phillips," answered Hermione without care. "I don't need to answer to you. He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Ask him," she said and brushed Louise aside. "And here's his bag." She placed it beside Louise's feet and went inside the Great Hall, followed by Justin and Parvati.

**DH**********

Draco woke up while the sun was still out but classes were almost finished. He looked at the wrist watch Hermione had given him while he tried to open his eyes to get a more clear view and found it was already half past 5 o' clock. He groaned at the thought that he would have to ask the others for notes on the topic and that there was only one person he could trust when it came to it. Hermione Granger.

Draco dragged himself up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned a couple of times before stepping out of the Hospital Wing with a quick goodbye to Madam Pomfrey to proceed to the Great Hall. There were around 10 people in the Great Hall, including him, when he entered but Draco didn't have to wait long before the other students swarmed in after their classes. He scanned the room for someone, however, his head was battling on whom he was supposedly looking for. _Traitor, _he thought to himself, referring to his eyes when they rested on Hermione as she walked in with Harry and Ron on each of her sides. Ron looked hungry as always but was listening, together with Hermione, at an animated story Harry was telling them. She was smiling at her raven-haired friend but she clearly looked distracted. Her eyes kept moving around as if she was looking for something and then her eyes met his. She quickly looked away from him but looked somewhat relieved.

Although Hermione looked away, Draco still followed her with his eyes. She sat down between Harry and Ron who sat beside their respective lovers. For a moment he saw her sigh and looked at each of her side.

Hermione was happy for her friends. People aren't so lucky to find a lover who can be a friend at the same time and she's glad Ron and Harry found it in Lavender and Ginny. But sometimes it would enter her mind how much she wanted a boyfriend of her own. She glanced again at each of her side, seeing Ron and Harry's eyes twinkle at the sight of the ladies. Draco looked at her like that, she thought to herself but brushed it off. This was no time to think of him in that way. She glanced at the Slytherin table, while facing down at her dinner. Draco was still looking at her but she couldn't read his expression.

Draco broke his gaze at Hermione when he felt delicate hands snake from his shoulders down to his chest. He looked to his side and was greeted by Louise's lips on his.

"Hello, lover. I was just about to get you at the Hospital Wing," said Louise, ruffling Draco's hair. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed him again on the lips, moving her head so much that some of her hair slapped Millicent Bulstrode's face and some landed on Draco's food.

The Slytherins who sat around Draco looked at the intruder who comfortably lounged about by their table. It was annoying, especially for Millicent who just had a taste of the Ravenclaw's hair.

Draco removed Louise's hands from his chest and her hair from his food. "I'm eating right now," he told her as he looked at her sternly, losing his appetite at the sight of a strand of hair on his vegetables. Louise pouted at him and marched off to her House table.

Hermione watched the interaction between Draco and Louise. Clearly, Draco was annoyed at how the woman was acting around him. Her haid in his food? So unsanitary. She smirked and shook her head. _It's her he wants, it's her he gets, _thought Hermione while she took a bite off her asparagus. She looked up at him again and found him looking her way. Hermione didn't know how to react. She was caught again. Or rather, did she caught him looking at her. Nevertheless, the thought was immediately squashed when Justin appeared in front of her.

"Hermione, could I talk to you?" Justin nervously asked her. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender stopped their eating when they heard him. "Outside?"

Ron and Harry weren't oblivious to Hermione's crush on Justin Finch-Fletchley. For them, he was a nice bloke and all, being a Hufflepuff, also a muggleborn, but there was something they didn't like about him although they couldn't exactly put their fingers on it. The two looked from Justin to their bestfriend who was turning a light shade of pink. They saw her nod and stood up. The two looked at their girlfriends who had a knowing smile on their faces.

Hermione walked out the Great Hall, followed shortly by Justin. She waited for him by the door and he led her beside the statue of a gargoyle who was dozing off. Her heart was pounding mad as soon as Justin stood in front of her looking like a nervous wreck. Was this it? A minute ago she was just hoping for someone to come along and rid her of a lonely part in her heart and now she's standing in front of the boy she'd been crushing on for months. Hermione thought up of what Justin would possibly say and what her answers would be. She was hopeful. Afterall, the boy had paid so much attention to her the past weeks. She heard Justin clear his throat.

"Hermione... I," started Justin, his voice a little shaky. He shifter from one foot to the other.

_Just tell me. Just tell me, _screamed Hermione's head. Her hands were getting sweaty and she was getting a little impatient with what Justin would say but in a good way.

Justin cleared his throat again and attempted to talk in a more smooth voice as he looked down on the floor. "Hermione, I was wondering if you could ask Parvati..."

Just by that first part, Hermione knew what was coming next. All the color from her face went down the drain as she listened to Justin.

"...about her thoughts on me?" finished Justin. He sighed in relief once he got that out. He looked up and smiled at Hermione but she didn't look too happy.

_Stupid. You're so stupid for getting your hopes up, _Hermione thought to herself. She composed herself when Justin looked at her. "I think you should ask Lavender about that," she told him, this time, her voice was shaky.

Justin smiled nervously. "I'm not really comfortable with Lavender, you see, and-"

"The next thing closer to Parvati who you're comfortable with is me," Hermione finished her sentence for him, very disappointed in herself and the situation she caught herself in. She saw Justin nod at her, quite embarrassed. He was obviously unaware of her feelings towards him. Hermione looked down, hoping Justin would just vanish. How could she not have seen that for most of the times that Justin went near her, Parvati was with her?

"I hope it's not a burden," Justin said, trying to look at Hermione.

"No, course not. I'll ask her," answered Hermione. She looked up at Justin, but just looked at his hair. She didn't want to look in his eyes, knowing their twinkle weren't for her. "Excuse me," she said, holding back her tears and walked out on him although she didn't know exactly where she was going. Hermione let her tears fall as soon as her back was to Justin. She walked briskly with getting away from Justin the only thing in her head when she collided on someone with familiar arms lightly touching her arms.

"Mind where you're going, Granger," Draco drawled upon their collision.

"Not now, Draco," said Hermione, flatly as she continued to look down, trying to get away from him but his hands on her arms became firm.

Draco could hear Hermione sniff and saw her wipe her cheek with her hand. He loosened his touch and tried to peer into Hermione's gace that she still held down. He brought his hand to her chin but she moved her head the other way.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said and hurried to the stairs.

Draco saw the side of Hermione's face and knew that she was indeed crying as he watched her go up the stairs. He looked at the direction where Hermione came from and saw Justin walking in his direction, looking quite pleased. His hands balled into a fist and wanted to punch the smile off the Hufflepuff's face when Louise hooked her hand to his arm.

"Let's go, Draco," said Louise sweetly, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm very randy for you." There were hunger in her eyes as she dragged Draco to the stairs.

Draco looked back at Justin who entered the Great Hall then looked back to his front where Louise was still dragging him. Through their journey back to the Prefect's dormitory, Draco wondered what happened between the two that made Hermione cry. Justin wouldn't bully Hermione, and even If that's the case, she wouldn't let him stand and bully her. Perhaps a lover's spat? But why did she have so much pain in her expression? Were they even together?

He was out of his thoughts when Louise asked him to tell the painting the password. Draco scolded himself for minding Hermione's business and told the painting the password, reminding himself to tell the Heads to change it after this night. They went in and straight for the stairs when Draco saw Hermione sitting on the sofa, playing with the necklace he gave her as she stared into the crackling fire. She was very deep in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed them. Louise then pulled Draco in his room and started to kiss him. The Slytherin let all his thoughts out of the window and let lust devour him.

Louise stripped out of her uniform with every step closer to Draco's bed until she was stark naked. Draco let his hands travel along the sides of the Ravenclaw's smooth body, grabbing her arse cheek in one hand, and her breast in the other. This made Louise moan as he sucked on her bottom lip and then she started to undress him, starting with his pants. She grabbed his growing member through his boxers, making Draco moan with pleasure. She quickly removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him down on the bed. Louise straddled him and sat down on his thighs while she kissed him harshly. He could feel her getting all wet. Draco moved his leg up a little, touching Louise's vulva. She started to grind to him as she kissed him from his neck, down to his chest, stomach and finally, his hard manhood which she enveloped with her mouth. Draco moaned loudly, closing his eyes as he felt the warm tongue encircling the tip of his member. He was savoring the pleasure when Hermione's face entered his mind, her expression the one he saw earlier when she ran up the stairs. He was pre-occupied with Hermione as his head started to wonder about her tears, he didn't even realize that Louise sat on top of him and brought him inside her, riding away. He was brought out of his thoughts with Louise's loud moans.

"Oh, Draco! Yes!" Louise shouted. Draco had to conjure a silencing charm in his room. "Mmm.. Draco! Say my name! Tell me what you're thinking."

However, Hermione's image in his head didn't go away.

"Tell me." Of course Louise expected compliments and praise about her "performance". She rode him like a nymph.

"Hermione," whispered Draco quietly, his eyes were out of focus, Hermione's crying form still in his head.

Louise stopped moving and just sat there on top of him. "What did you say?" she asked him, very bewildered at the name she just heard. "What did you say?" Louise got up from Draco and started to gather her clothes. "You're having sex with me and you're thinking about Hermione fucking Granger?" she said as she started to put on her underwear.

Draco got up from his bed. "I'm not thinking about her," he said as he picked up his boxers on the floor and put it on. "She just popped up in my head.

"You're a dirty, sex-starved cheater, Draco Malfoy!" Louise shouted at him, this time she was buttoning up her blouse. "I don't want to hear this! Go fuck your head off with that Mudblood!" Louise opened the door and ran down the stairs.

"Phillips!" Draco called out and ran down after her while he wore his Slytherin shirt. "Louise!" He saw Hermione still sitting on the sofa but was now looking between him and Louise, her eyes still red from all the crying. Draco saw the Ravenclaw walk up to Hermione.

"You!" said Louise as she approached the girl she thought Draco had been cheating on her with. "You slutty Mudblood whore! Did you really think I won't find out what you've been doing behind my back?"

"Louise! It's not like that, idiot!" Draco said as he jumped over the rail of the stairs. The last thing he wanted to happen was Hermione knowing what happened between him and Louise in his bedroom.

Hermione stood up and was ready to answer back at Louise but the Ravenclaw's hand was too quick. Louise slapped her hard. Hermione brough up her hand to the cheek Louise slapped and looked at her very coldly. Draco now stood between the two girls. Hermione pushed him away.

"How dare you, you daft bimbo, lay a hand on me!" said Hermione, ready to attack Louise. With so much on her mind right now, she didn't need this girl telling her stuff Hermione doesn't understand.

Draco stood between the two again, his back to Hermione. He held both Louise's hands when she tried to claw at Hermione while Hermione was stooping up to get her hands over his shoulders. Emotionally tired, Hermione just stopped and took a step back, Draco battle with the Ravenclaw. Louise, trying hard to get to the Gryffindor, scratched Draco's cheek, causing it to bleed and that was it. He started to walk and dragged Louise to the portrait hole, just in time when Lavender entered. Lavender stood out of the way as Draco and Louise walked past her and he brought her out the portrait hole.

Lavender saw the top of Hermione's head by the sofa. She wondered what happened to her friend and Justin after they talked, hoping it went all good and what Hermione had always wished. She looked back at the little hallway from the portrait and saw Draco coming back. She saw the blood on his cheek but was distracted when she saw the tent down his boxers. Draco followed her eyes and the idea of checking on Hermione vanished when he saw his boxers. Turning a little shade of pink when he looked back up at Lavender, he sprinted back to his room.

Lavender walked towards Hermione with a smile on her face but it quickly vanished when she saw her red eyes. "What happened?" Lavender asked, sitting beside Hermione.

A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek and she looked at Lavender. She saw her friend's expression, very worried. "It wasn't me, Lav," she answered quietly and she tried to lighten up Lavender's expression by bringing herself to smile but it didn't come. "It was Parvati he liked. He came to me to get closer to Parvati."

Lavender moved to hug Hermione but she stopped her. "No, Lav. Don't," she said, holding back the tears that started to well up in her eyes. "If you hug me, and I feel pitied, I'll start crying again. And I've cried enough over him." Hermione wiped away the tears that traveled down her cheeks when she closed her eyes.

Not knowing what to say, or if it was appropriate to even say anything at all, Lavender held Hermione's hand in hers. Hermione rested her head on Lavender's shoulder and the latter kissed her hair, like a mum trying to make her daughter feel better.

"I can't believe he'd use me to get closer to her," said Hermione like a little child who got her lolly stolen from her. "Even Malfoy had the decency to let me know that he'll use me to make someone jealous." Hermione sighed.

Lavender knew that the words coming from Hermione's mouth were because she was hurt, but she couldn't let her be lost in it. "Love, I'm sure he didn't mean to," she said, trying to look at Hermione. "And, he wasn't aware of your feelings, right? It would be different if he knew and still he came to you for Parvati."

Hermione lifted her head from Lavender's shoulders. Lavender was right. It would have been much worse and much more painful if he was, he led her on and then asked about Parvati. She nodded at her and smiled weakly. "I... I suppose you're right," she said quietly and rested her head on Lavender's shoulder again. "But I'm still hurt," stubbornly said.

"I know. I know," said Lavender as she tilted her head and rested her cheek on Hermione's head. And then her head shot upright again when she remembered the scene that she witnessed earlier. "What's got Malfoy and Phillips' wands in a knot?" she asked Hermione.

"That stupid woman slapped me!" Hermione's head also shot up from Lavender's shoulder as she touched the cheek that Louise slapped. "And she's accused me of something again. Something about doing something behind her back," she told Lavender, trying to figure out what was that thing she did.

"And what did Malfoy say?"

"He said 'it's not like that' or something in those words," Hermione answered, cringing her nose.

"And what do you suppose it is?"

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile in Draco's room, he wiped the blood off of his cheek with a clean towel and there was a visible small cut on its spot. He had done it this time. He tried to reason with her, tried to tell her that he and Hermione weren't involved in something but Louise just slapped him and stormed out. Surely word will go out about her stupid assumption. He remembered Hermione's sad expression. Tomorrow morning, he's positive it will turn to anger. Anger intended for him.

He turned his attention to his little tent. Draco groaned as he felt the pain below his stomach and he needed to do something about it.

**DH**********


	11. Rumour Has It

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Hello my beautiful and patient readers. I am truly sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway, aside from school to blame, my recent obsession (again) with feltson and dramione and a little work, I found it hard to finish the ending of this chapter. This last scene, with the kiss, was given by my cousin when I complained to her about writer's block. **

**She told me this scene from a comics with a maid or something, so this is a disclaimer. I do not own the last scene with that Chocolate Wand game. I just thought it's really cute for Dramione to do it. But it did help a lot for me to be able to finish this chapter and make quite a turn in their relationship. **

**Thank you, again, to my readers and for the reviews you have given! Thank you very much for your support and even for messaging me just to check up on my story. I really, really, really feel appreciated and I want you all to know that I totally appreciate all of you!**

**DH**********

Hermione went down with Lavender the following morning, feeling much better than last night. They stayed up late in the common room, eating Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while Lavender cheered her up with funny stories of students around Hogwarts and some of the staff. It was a good thing it was a Hogsmeade weekend that day, she could just have fun with her friends at The Three Broomsticks and drink Butterbeer all day. Hermione also asked Lavender to be the one to ask Parvati and be the one to tell Justin whatever will be Parvati's answer.

On the way to the breakfast, students, mostly men were whistling and winking at Hermione and making inappropriate remarks. Hermione and Lavender looked at them weirdly, Lavender threatening the other students she'd hex them if they didn't stop. However, the others just found it amusing.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Hermione."

"Hey Granger, want to slither in my bed tonight? It's more comfortable than Malfoy's."

"Can't believe you'd go behind Louise and snake Malfoy away from her."

"And here you are claiming you got Malfoy celibate."

"So is being a know-it-all just a front act for that lioness inside, Granger?"

"Watch your boyfriends, girls. She might try to steal them next," said one of the Hufflepuff girls.

"You can do that magnificent performance on me, Granger. Rawr."

"Hey Granger! You might want to try lady fingers than meat, sometimes!"

Hermione finally had it and pushed one of the male 5th year Slytherin, Harper Roy, on the wall with one hand on his neck and the other gripping her wand at his chin.

Harper looked scared but hid it with a smirk. "You can push me against the wall anytime you want, Granger. Just step a little closer and get yourself comfortable," said the student.

"Who's been spreading these rumors?" Hermione asked sternly. "And don't make another remark if you don't want bats flying out of your nose." She pointed her wand at the Slytherin's nose. They heard gasps around them while the other students quietly ran out. After the incident with Dolores Umbridge being taken away by the centaurs, and Hermione knowing very well what centaurs did to women, everyone knew not to make her explode.

"F-f-f-from the R-r-r-ravenclaw girls," squeaked out the student. His friends stood at the side, scared to help him when Hermione sent them a glare of daggers. "I-I-I heard them earlier," he explained, beads of sweat breaking through his forehead.

Hermione stepped away from him and looked around her. "I hear one more from any of you and you won't have only bats out of your noses but worms and roaches, understand?" said Hermione, eyeing each one of them. Everyone around her groaned as she pulled Lavender with her and proceeded to the Great Hall.

She still hadn't been over the shock with Justin last night and she gets harrassed by these people who don't even know the root of the rumor and just start commenting and spreading it. Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts was beginning to be the worst of her years in the school. She then realized what Louise was talking about last night before she slapped her. Of course it came from Draco Malfoy. Louise wouldn't be so upset if it didn't.

Hermione was quiet all the way to the Great Hall and Lavender thought better not to say or ask anything. Hermione wanted to confront Draco about it but it would just spark more rumors, especially when she would confront him alone but she also didn't want to confont him in front of other people. This rumor was really on a personal note and the whole school need not know about it.

They made their way down the stairs going to the main hall and they could hear the students whispering. Louise who was standing by the door to the Great Hall walked up to Hermione and Lavender when they reached the foot of the stairs. She crossed her arms across her chest at the Gryffindors and had one brow cocked up.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mudblood?" Louise looked around them, at the students who looked at Hermione with disappointed and some disgusted looks. "The whole school knows what a tramp you are."

Hermione looked around. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were the students who looked judgingly at her. Gryffindors? Smiling at her, of course. Anyone who would believe Louise Phillips were as daft as Gilderoy Lockhart is right now. Seeing that the people who matter didn't care about the rumor, Hermione brushed Louise aside and continued to walk to the Great Hall.

"Too ashamed to say anything to defend yourself, Mudblood? Why? No one will believe your lies anymore," Louise said aloud, following Hermione with her eyes. "You're innocent front act's been stripped off, Granger!"

"If this bitch doesn't stop, I'm going to transfigure her into a chipmunk," said Lavender who was beyond annoyed at the Ravenclaw.

Hermione stopped and turned around to face Louise. "What are you so bothered about? That Malfoy could stay faithful to a mudblood like me and not to a pureblood like yourself, Phillips?" she said coolly. Hermione waited for a comeback but Louise had nothing to say. She didn't smirk or anything, she just turned her back on the speechless Ravenclaw and continued to the Great Hall.

Of course a buzz of whispers broke out once Hermione had taken her seat on the Gryffindor table. They wondered if it was a confirmation that Draco was cheating on Louise with her. Hermione could hear some of the Gryffindors, especially the ones in her year, shoving away the rumors.

Lavender took the seat in front of Hermione and looked at her friend with a raised brow. Hermione looked at Lavender, regret in her eyes as she bit the side of her lower lip and a worried expression came to her face. "That was really stupid, wasn't it?" said Hermione once the realisation of the words she let go sunk in. Did she just gave everyone the idea that they she and Malfoy were sleeping together?

Lavender took a toast and put jam on it. "It was a pretty vague statement, love," she answered and placed the toast on Hermione's plate. "Besides, the rumors wouldn't stop unless Malfoy takes a stand on the topic," said Lavender as her eyes followed Draco who had just entered the Great Hall. "And I don't really believe that any rumor at Hogwarts would stop."

Hermione looked at where Lavender's eyes were and saw Draco. Hermione almost twisted her neck, following Draco with her eyes, since the Slytherin table was to her back. The Slytherin seemed annoyed as he sat in a huff at his usual seat. Seconds later, Louise entered the Great Hall, loudly crying as she walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"What a drama queen," whispered Lavender. "What do you suppose Malfoy said to her?"

Hermione tore her gaze at Louise who were being comforted by her co-Ravenclaws. "Whatever it is, I hope Draco cleared my name to her," answered Hermione. She took the toast Lavender put on her plate and put it in her mouth, just letting the bigger part of the toast hang from her mouth. Lavender was drinking pumpkin juice when someone approached Hermione from behind. She almost spit it out at Hermione but thankfully, she painfully swallowed the juice out of her surprise.

Draco came to the Gryffindor table as everyone's eyes followed him. He tapped Hermione's shoulder and smiled when he saw the toast still hanging from her mouth but it was quickly gone when he saw her worried expression. He wanted to talk to her about how the rumor started and see if he was number one on her most hated list again. He didn't need to explain himself to the whole student body. The only person whose feelings and opinion mattered now was Hermione's.

"I need to talk to you," Draco said. It wasn't just a statement. It was more of a demand.

Hermione removed the rest of the toast, leaving a bite mark on it. She looked at Lavender, as if asking for help but Lavender was still looking at Draco. "I'm having breakfast," Hermione answered, looking back at Draco.

Draco grabbed her plate, put a couple of toast and sausage on it and grabbed Hermione's wrist. Hermione quickly got up as she was being pulled by Draco but grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice just in time. When the two were out of the Great Hall, everyone shuffled to their feet and followed Draco and Hermione. Draco led her to an empty classroom. He sat her down on the nearest chair, charmed the room so no sound would come out the door and placed her plate on the table. By the time Hermione placed her glass on the table, it was almost empty. All the other students had to do was to follow the trail of pumpkin juice.

"What do you want, Draco? Is my reputation not ruined enough for you that you had to lock me in here with you?" Hermione said angrily. She crossed her arms across her chest, wishing she had her wand with her to hex the handsome face that haunted her thoughts every now and then.

"I didn't tell her anything of that sort, Hermione," Draco said, walking to Hermione. "She was asking me what I was thinking and you happen to be the answer."

Hermione turned a light shade of pink. She knew very well what the two were doing in Draco's room that night but why would she be the answer? "Am I supposed to be flattered you thought of me while being in that position?" Well, was she? Afterall, Draco was someone who didn't sleep with just anyone.

"You were crying because of Finch-Fletchley, weren't you?" Draco said, leaning on the table next to Hermione. "You, crying, hurt, never left my head last night, even now," he said in a low voice. Hermione sensed the seriousness. "I almost couldn't pay attention to Louise on top-"

"Okay, I don't need details, Malfoy," Hermione interrupted. She didn't need a picture of the two in her head.

"So why were you crying?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to forget the conversation with Justin last night and here goes Draco Malfoy casually asking her about it. Worst part? She missed talking to him in a civil way, she couldn't help but answer. "He wanted me to ask what Parvati thought about him," she answered quietly. Her heart was racing, not because of Draco but because the pain she felt last night resurfaced. "He just started to pay attention to me since I was someone who was close to Parvati and he's comfortable with me."

Draco looked down at Hermione who was looking down at her lap while playing with her necklace and his ring which was attached to it. He saw her wipe a tear that almost ran down her cheek. He was about to reach out to her, tuck a stray to the back of her ear when Hermione looked up at him. He quickly brought back his hand to his side.

Realising how vulnerable she was, Hermione decided to put up her walls around her. "What's it to you why I was crying last night? I bet you're delighted at how wrong I am about Justin's intentions," she said as she stood up and started for the door but before she could even take another step, a glass of Butterbeer appeared in front of her. Hermione looked around at Draco who had a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"Drink up, then. It'll make you feel better," said Draco, holding up his glass.

Hermione took the glass of Butterbeer and walked towards Draco. She placed the glass beside him and brought her face close to his. "I'm hurt, I'm hungry and I just want to forget any situation that I don't like right now, particularly this one. I don't need someone who tried to attack me to make me feel better by drinking," she told him firmly. With that she walked out on him, not surprised about the number of students who were outside the classroom, acting as if they've done so a thousand times already.

Everyone outside wondered what could have happened in the classroom. All they could hear were muffled conversations. Some speculated they did it inside, stupid students. Louise was at the end of the corridor. Further behind her were Lavender and Parvati, waiting for Hermione.

"Don't even dare say a word," said Hermione when she saw Louise about to open her mouth. "Malfoy's all yours. I couldn't care less what the two of you think or do but don't involve me," she said as she stopped and stood beside Louise, looking ahead of her. Louise turned her head to look at Hermione then ahead of her and saw Draco come out of the classroom. Hermione continued to walk to Lavender and Parvati. _Lavender must've asked Parvati about Justine, _Hermione thought when the two smiled at her when they saw her approaching.

"Hermione! Finally!" said Lavender, reaching out her hand to Hermione. "What did Malfoy do this time?" she asked.

"Nothing," answered Hermione, hooking her hand to Lavender's arm. "Let's go. I need a drink and some food." She hooked her other hand to Parvati's arm and led them out the door.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks Hermione was afraid Parvati would say something regarding her and Justin since Parvati looked like she wanted to say something but kept stopping herself. Lavender and Parvati sat beside each other in front of Hermione. Parvati, again, looked like she wanted to say something but Hermione quickly stood up, afraid what she would have to say. "Butterbeer?" she asked the two. Both nodded with a smile. "Food?"

"Chips for me," Lavender answered.

"Crisps," Parvati followed.

Hermione smiled and went to order from Madame Rosmerta. While there, she thought about what Parvati wanted to say. If it really was about her and Justin, then let it just be said. But if Parvati ever knew about her feelings for Justin, she hoped it be kept only between the three of them. When she came back with their food, Lavender and Parvati were chatting. The latter became quiet when Hermione sat down in front of them. Parvati looked at Lavender, then to Hermione. She opened her mouth, again, to say something but stopped herself, again, from saying anything.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Parvati, just spit it out," said Hermione when she couldn't take Parvati's suffering anymore. She was starving but couldn't bring herself to eat because of Parvati's expression.

Lavender looked at the two and nudged Parvati to just say it out.

"Well, Hermione, it's just that you and Malfoy," Parvati started, her voice was a little shakey, knowing how Hermione could be when she's cranky. "Oh, to Azkaban with it. You two were so in love, so perfect," she finally blurted out.

Hermione's mouth fell open and Lavender stifled a laugh. "That was what you've been wanting to say all this time?" she asked Parvati. Hermione was quite relieved that it didn't involve Justin and also quite bewildered that Parvati would say such a thing.

Parvati nodded and smiled at Hermione. "A lot of girlss think so, Hermione. They just don't show it."

"And that's all you wanted to say?" Hermione asked Parvati. A bit embarrassed, Parvati looked down and nodded. Hermione then looked at Lavender and smiled. The only people who knew about her feelings for Justin were Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny and, accidentally, Draco. And as close as Lavender and Parvati were, she knew that Lavender didn't tell her anything. Hermione then proceeded to eat her waffles.

"It's, well, it's your relationship. It was mature and immature at the same time, you know?" Parvati continued when she saw Hermione's smile. "You still hang around with other people, without a worry that the other might cheat or something." Parvati smiled and her eyes were twinkling. "And then when you have little rows and at the end of the day you sort it out."

_That's because we were pretending, _Hermione thought to herself but continued to listen to Parvati.

"And oh, the way you looked at each other and into each other's eyes, it's like you're both lost in your own Malfoy-Hermione world! Especially at the party! It was just - oh!" Parvati slumped her head on the table.

Hermione and Lavender were quite surprised. "Okay, Parvati. There's no use moping about Hermione and Malfoy's relationship. It's over now," said Lavender, pushing Parvati to sit upright again.

"But I can still see how you glance at each other. You still do love each other don't you?"

Hermione, who was drinking her Butterbeer, choked at Parvati's last statement. Some Butterbeer splattered on the table, her clothes and a little at Lavender and Parvati. "Sorry, sorry," she said, reaching over and wiping away the splatters from the two. "Don't be silly, Parvati. He's with Louise now."

"Denial. First stage of moving on," Parvati said, wiping her clothes and face with tissue. Hermione looked at Lavender as she sat down, with a what-the-bloody-hell-is-going-on-with-Parvati look. Lavender smiled at Hermione.

"She's always been a hopeless romantic," Lavender said, setting aside her chips.

Seconds later, Justin came by to their table. Hermione just said a quick "hi" when he greeted them then fixed her gaze at Lavender.

"Could I borrow Parvati for a moment?" Justin asked quite nervously. Hermione just nodded while Lavender smiled and said, yes. Parvati looked at her friends, excused herself, then went with Justin.

Hermione followed the back of the two with her eyes and when they were out of the Three Broomsticks, looked back at Lavender. She just smiled then looked out the window.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" said Hermione and took a sip of her Butterbeer.

Lavender reached out her hand and held Hermione's hand. "No, you're not, love," she said, also looking out the window where Justin and Parvati were standing outside. "You were just in the wrong situation at the wrong time." Lavender looked back at Hermione who smiled at her weakly. She had talked to Justin when Draco took Hermione away. She told him to man up about his feelings and ask Parvati himself. Justin was quite surprised at Lavender's sudden words but he was too embarrassed at the idea of asking Hermione to do it for him to actually ask how Lavender found out. So he told Lavender he'd do It himself and so he did.

Hermione looked back at Justin and Parvati who were still talking outside. They seem to be having quite the conversation. Smiling, laughing and a few exchange of touches were present. They were getting along and it seemed that Parvati returned Justin's affections. She was brought back by Lavender who violently moved her head to face her. "Ow!" she yelped, feeling her neck bones crack a little. She saw Lavender eye her like a mother who caught her child being hardheaded. "Alright, alright," she said and finished off her Butterbeer.

They were about to step out of the Three Broomsticks when Justin and Parvati came in, holding hands. Hermione tried very hard not to show any negative emotion as pang surfaced in her stomach. Lavender, quick to sense Hermione's uneasiness said goodbye to Parvati before she could even speak.

"Have fun you two!" Lavender said loudly before they were gone at the door.

"Thanks, Lav, for, you know," said Hermione, pocketing her hands which were getting cold from the uneasiness she felt and the snow. They decided to just go back to the castle but that plan was cut when Ron approached them and asked them to accompany him back at the Three Broomsticks. He had just finished Quidditch Practice and said that Harry and Ginny were at Madam Puddifoot's. Knowing that she'd been hogging Lavender, Hermione insisted that the two spend some time alone together. She bid them goodbye and started back for the castle when she saw a crowd in front of Honeyduke's.

Hermione saw, in the middle of the crowd, the platinum blonde hair she was so familiar with and then she heard the familiar high voice of Louise Phillips. Hermione didn't want to hear whatever the scene was about and turned her back to find an alternate route to Hogwarts when she heard her name.

"-choose Hermione Granger over you, Phillips." Hermione heard Draco's voice and she froze. Everyone gasped. A few heads turned her way and she wished for the snow to turn into quick sand and just swallow her whole. However, Draco and Louise didn't seem to notice that Hermione was in the crowd.

"You cheater! You blood traitor!" Louise shouted after she slapped Draco really hard. "I come to you, accepting you back without you even uttering an apology and you-"

"I never slept with Hermione!" Draco said, frustration could be hinted in his voice. He was annoyed that their supposed quiet talk turned into this. A show for the bored Hogwarts students who seemed lively at the first word of a rumor. Although, one good thing came out of it. He was able to tell Louise and have everyone hear that he and Hermione never made love to each other. "You're a mistake, Louise."

Louise charged for Draco again, attempting to punch him on the face this time but he caught her hand. "You've defiled my pride enough already. Let's leave it at that before I lose any more respect for you," he said quietly but threateningly. Louise yanked her hand away from him and stomped off while the crowd cleared a path for her. Everyone was quiet.

Hermione hid behind a tree earlier to avoid being seen any further. She watched as Draco glared at Louise's friends. The girls backed away from him then followed to where Louise went. Draco gone the opposite way, back to Hogwarts. Hermione leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She was glad that Draco had cleared out to everyone that nothing happened between them and tired at the same time that she's been a target of rumors for the past months.

"So Malfoy turned a new leaf?" Hermione heard a group of people talking.

"Granger must be really something."

"This term's the most interesting one in my years at Hogwarts."

"You should've heard Malfoy at the Patil twins' party," came the familiar voice of Seamus Finnigan.

"Yeah. You'd think he's under the Imperio if you've heard what he said," followed Dean Thomas' voice.

The others started to ask the two what had happened at the Patil residence and Hermione took this opportunity to go back to Hogwarts without being seen by the others.

She thought about what Draco said about choosing her over Louise. But she scolded herself for it. Now was not the time to confuse words with feelings. Besides, she, herself is confused with her feelings toward the Slytherin blonde. At the pace her emotions were going, she could mistake a kind gesture for affection. And with Valentine's Day just around the corner, Hermione didn't need another blow of misread emotions. Justin was a big mistake. She missed spending time with Draco when Justin started paying attention to her that she just let herself be overwhelmed with the attention he was giving her. Hermione vowed not to involve herself with anyone unless she was sure about herself and her emotions.

Not wanting to see or talk to anybody, Hermione went straight to her room. She lay down on the bed, her legs dangling on the edge. She felt the cold metal of her pendant and Draco's ring, slide at the side of her neck.

She took hold of the two. The pendant contained 3 photos, so far. One was a photo of her with her parents and Blaine, the next one was a photo of her with Ron and Harry, and the third one was a photo of her and Lavender. She couldn't think of the last photo to put in the pendant. She considered, before, the photo of her with Draco and Blaine but dismissed it immediately because that meant having Draco as an important part of her life. She then turned her attention to the ring. It was bright silver this time, almost shining. The silver seemed to have a glow to it and Hermione was confused at the change in its appearance. She took care of it. Trying not to get it wet and not spraying perfume on it to avoid discoloration but there were times, before, where it looked sort of dull and, well, gray and now it's genuinely silver. Hermione sighed, admiring the small piece of silver in her hands. It was, indeed, a beautiful piece of jewelry. She wouldn't be surprised, though, coming from the Malfoy family. She studied it, bringing the ring close to her eyes. Outside, on the head of the snake, a letter M was engraved. Malfoy, no doubt. Feeling sleepy, she laid down properly on the bed and placed the ring and pendant on top of her chest, letting her eyes and mind drift off to a deep slumber.

At dinner, everyone was still talking about what happened between Louise and Draco at Hogsmeade although some students were now talking about Justin and Parvati. Hermione didn't know which she'd rather hear. She didn't even know if she wanted to stay and eat dinner but her stomach growled at her and so she dragged herself to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender weren't there so Hermione sat beside Neville.

"Hey, Neville."

"Hi, Hermione," greeted Neville who was drinking his soup. "Malfoy was asking for you," he told Hermione uneasily, while she helped herself to some vegetables. "Sort of weird, really. He talked to me."

Hermione looked at Neville. "What did he want?"

"Nothing. He just asked for you."

Hermione grabbed her plate and a glass of pumpkin juice and went back up the dormitory after saying goodbye to Neville. She wasn't a fan of eating in the bedroom so she decided to eat at the common room, thinking the other students and Draco are at the Great Hall for dinner. She was almost done with her dinner when someone slid a plate in front of her. Hermione looked up and slightly choked at her food with surprise. Draco sat in front of her. She covered her mouth, coughed a little and drank the rest of her pumpkin juice in a gulp.

"Avoiding me, are you?" Draco asked when he saw Hermione had calmed down from choking on her food.

"I don't need anything that you could contribute in my life right now. Everything's messed up already thanks to you," said Hermione, continuing with her food.

Draco looked at Hermione and he knew she could feel him looking at her because no matter how Hermione didn't want to look up at him, she gave in. "I'm sorry about the rumor. I took care of it," said Draco, looking in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione, surprised, didn't know what to say and they sat there in an awkward silence. What was Draco Malfoy playing at? Looking for her? Apologising? Why, just days before he had called her a Mudblood and told, in front of everyone, that she had made him randy and that he'd be glad to fuck off. And now he sat in front of her, apologising, like they were still going out. Hermione opened her mouth several times, thinking what she would say but nothing came out.

"It's-it's fine. Thank you," Hermione managed to say and they sat again in silence. Draco continued to eat his dinner while Hermione just sat there, looking down at her plate. "Why did you tell her that?" Hermione asked when she couldn't take the awkward silence. She realised too late that whatever Draco could answer to her question could be even more awkward but she couldn't do anything about that now.

"Tell who what?" Draco asked without looking up at Hermione.

"Choose me over Louise Phillips," Hermione quietly answered.

Draco looked at Hermione this time. "Because I would," he simply answered.

Hermione was caught by surprise again. Her heart started to beat faster upon hearing Draco's words. She swore he could hear it in the silence that fell on them and that her heart would jump out of her chest anytime soon. Why was Draco being so straight forward? So simple with his answer. What does he want? Is he just teasing her? Whatever it is, it's messing her feelings up. "I-I have to go," said Hermione. She quickly stood up, grabbed her plate and glass and went out the Prefects' dormitory. She thought if she'd stayed longer, her heart would be caught by Draco, literally, if it doesn't calm down.

**DH**********

For the next days, Hermione found Draco always a few feet away from her. In class, when they didn't sit next to each other, she would glance over her shoulder and she would see him looking at her. Hermione would quickly look away but she could still feel Draco looking at her and it made her uneasy. Why did it make her feel uneasy? Was she scared of him? Well, a wee bit she was, ever since the night he tried to attack her. But now felt different from that, different but still uncomfortable.

Although in the days that came, Hermione got used to it. Afterall, Draco just kept a close eye on her. He didn't really do or say anything else that got on her nerves. And in the classes where they sat together, he was casual around her. She was the one who was tensed up and she knew she needed to relax.

One night, at the library, Hermione decided to start their Potions essay that was given that day. She found Draco sitting in their usual spot when they were acting together. He wasn't wearing his vest and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his tie hung loosely. He looked quite untidy. Hermione decided to just look for another table but Draco spoke to her before she could take a step back.

"Am I finally getting to you?" came Draco's amused tone. He was writing his essay for Potions and he didn't bother to look at Hermione as he spoke.

"No," answered Hermione sternly and sat down across from Draco. She took out her books and parchment and started scribbling away. The Gryffindor pride ran through and got the better of her. She wouldn't let Draco know she was affected by whatever games he was playing.

An hour had passed and Draco had finished his essay. Hermione, however, still had six paragraphs to write. She expected Draco to stand and leave when she noticed him close his book but he didn't. He leaned back in his chair, twirling the quill his mother gave him in his hand and just watched her write. Hermione couldn't write properly, knowing that she was being watched. The sentences she formed in her head were all jumbled up and her hand was a bit shaky. She couldn't write down what came to her head because, well, nothing's making sense at all. Frustrated, she put down her quill and finally looked at Draco.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. "If you want your ring back, here," she assumed. She opened her necklace and slid off the bright silver jewelry out of it and handed it to Draco. "Now please leave me alone." Hermione resumed her writing, expecting the Slytherin to leave.

Draco looked at his ring. It shone beautifully in his hand. He brought it close to his nose. It smelled of vanilla, Hermione's perfume. He placed the ring on its side on the table and spun it. It clanged quite loudly on the table.

Hermione put down her quill again and breathed deeply before speaking. Draco was really getting on her nerves. "Go away, Draco. Be annoying somewhere else!" she hissed at him but Draco merely smirked and ignored her.

Instead, he reached down to the floor and got something in his bag. He brought out a small box of Chocolate Wands and started eating.

"You can't eat in the library!" she whispered angrily at him, stood up, grabbed the box of Chocolate Wands and put it back in his bag. "I'm not interested in your stupid games." Hermione sat down in a huff and tried to write again but Draco caught her quill before she could reach it. Hermione looked up at him, ready to lash out but Draco spoke up.

"You think I'm playing games? Let's play a game, then," said Draco. He leaned against the table, beside Hermione's parchment. Hermione tried to push Draco away from the table but he didn't budge.

"If I win, you leave me alone." Hermione didn't care what Draco had in mind. That was her only term and she's determined to win the game, even if it involves flying.

"Alright." Draco took a piece of the thinnest Chocolate Wand. "We bite at each end of this Chocolate Wand until we eat all of it. The first to let go, loses," Draco explained casually.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Wha-what? Is that the only game you can think of?" Hermione shouted which earned her a loud "sssshhhhhh" from Madam Pince. Embarrassed, Hermione composed herself. "No. I don't want to play your game."

"Then you'll just have to see more of me," Draco smirked. He was about to go back to his seat, in front of Hermione when he felt her grab his wrist.

"If-if I hold on, you promise to leave me alone?"

Draco just smirked and brought one tip of the Chocolate Wand to his mouth. He nodded in answer to Hermione's question.

Hermione tried to calm herself. It wouldn't be that bad. They've kissed before and this wouldn't even be a kiss. It's just a game. They won't even need to kiss. Their lips just need to touch to say that both of them pushed through. She saw Draco moving his face closer to hers. He was tall, she was sitting down, the least revenge she could do was to give him a backache (A/N: lame, I know. It's like she's thinking much like a muggle than a witch). Hermione bit the opposite tip and they started to munch away, slowly at first. Thank goodness the Chocolate Wand's length was like a real wand. But soon, their faces grew closer and closer and closer and closer. Draco leaned in further. His left hand was on the back of Hermione's chair while the other was on top of Hermione's parchment. Hermione, who didn't know what to do with her hand, gripped Draco's tie and soon their lips met. But it didn't end there.

As Hermione slightly opened her mouth to take the last bite, Draco's tongue gently snaked its way in Hermione's mouth, catching her off guard. Hermione, confused, panicked and surprised didn't know how to react. Her first instinct was to push Draco away, but his scent, his closed eyes, his soft lips and his sweet, gentle tongue and that reminiscent feeling that washed over her, Hermione gave in to her inner self which screamed to kiss him back. Hermione let go of Draco's tie and rested her hand on his chest as she kissed him back, causing him to deepen the kiss. Slowly, Draco's right hand traveled from the table, to Hermione's arm, up her shoulder, neck, then to her cheek. They kissed, for Merlin knows how long, until Draco pulled himself away from Hermione. The two looked at each other, Hermione redder than her usual red. They were panting from the kiss, neither of them didn't know what to say. Draco noticed that Hermione had a bit of chocolate at the side of her lower lip. He smiled and leaned in. He kissed the side of Hermione's lower lip and lightly ran his tongue over the chocolate through the kiss. He felt her shake a little and so he pulled away again. He wiped away the remaining chocolate with his thumb.

Draco looked at Hermione. She was still flushed from the kiss but her breathing seemed to mellow down. He smiled. He liked seeing her caught off guard. With that, he walked over to his things and put it inside his bag. Hermione watched him gather his things. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Hermione. He brought his lips near her ear. "As promised, I'll leave you alone," whispered Draco, "until you tell me to stop leaving you alone," and he kissed her cheek before pulling away. He then walked out on Hermione, leaving her flabbergasted.

Hermione touched her cheek and her lips as soon as Draco's back was turned to her. What just happened? She scolded herself for letting herself be a part of Draco Malfoy's perverted game. But did she really hate the game? She knew the Chocolate Wands were a sweet treat, but why did it seemed sweeter coming from Draco's mouth. Hermione composed herself again. She brushed away the recent incident with Draco and tried to finish her essay, but she was more messed up than earlier. She couldn't think straight at all. Frustrated, she gathered her things and decided to go back to her room. But to which one? In the Prefects' dormitory where Draco probably is or the Gryffindor girls' dormitory where Parvati is probably telling Lavender about her relationship with Justin.

But Draco did promise to leave her alone, right? So it would be safe in the Prefects' dormitory? Hermione decided that the Prefects' dormitory would be a better place to clear her head. She figured a good night's sleep would probably take her mind off of things. And that last part she wished and prayed hard on it.

**DH**********

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Thank you! Much love!**


	12. Drunken Words and Sober Hearts

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**Thank you so much who read and also who read and reviewed chapter 11! I'm glad you all loved it! Thank you! I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter!**

**Cheers!**

**DH**********

Draco left his bag by his door and removed his tie and shirt and let it fall to the floor. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and took out his ring that Hermione gave him back earlier. Indeed he was feeling strongly for the Gryffindor. Like what his mother had told him, the color of the ring had changed. When he gave it before to Hermione, its color was dull and it looked just like a plain old ring. Now, it looked as if it was polished. It looked rather new. Draco walked over to his bed and lay down. He stretched his arms to his front, still looking at the ring. Some of his hair falling to the side of his head, he remembered the incident at the library. He brought his left hand down and rested the back of his hand on his lips. He remembered Hermione's kiss. It hadn't changed. The way she kissed him, it was just like before. More specifically, the first time she had kissed him back. Draco closed his eyes, letting his right hand fall to his side.

_Leave me alone, _rang Hermione's voice in his head.

"She hates me that much she agreed to that stupid game," said Draco to himself. He sat up when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew it was Hermione. He knew the sound of her door when it opened and closed. They pretended for so long, he even noticed the littlest of things.

Draco slid the ring back on his ring finger and moved it around with his thumb. So now, he was going to leave Hermione Granger alone. Alright then.

Meanwhile Hermione was in her bedroom, in the same position as Draco's. She lay down on her bed, the back of her left hand on her lips, her right hand on her stomach. However, she was not as accepting as Draco seemed to be. She was confused, angry and frustrated. Confused on why Draco would decide on such a game, angry at herself for agreeing and kissing him back and frustrated that she liked and missed it. Kissing him back and liking the kiss wasn't part of her vow to herself to not get involved with anyone unless she was sure of her own feelings. Hermione sat up. She let her head fall to her hands. But he promised to leaver her alone, right? Hermione sat upright again. Could she trust him with such a promise? Would she really want him to leave her alone? _Of course, I would. What kind of stupid question is that? _Hermione answered herself. Alright, of course she would want him to leave her alone. She'd think straight and better if he isn't there to bug her.

_choose Hermione Granger over you, _came Draco's voice in her head. What did he mean by that? Why would he say such a thing in front of a lot of people? His reputation was just getting back on track. Well, actually, their reputation of hating each other and that revelation, was, of course, a big shock to the students. Hermione shook her head violently. No. No. She should not entertain such thoughts. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. A sly Slytherin. He's got things under his sleeve. Intentions and agendas that only he can come up with. Hermione shook her head again. No. No. No. Don't mind that, even if it involved her name.

That night, the two slept, trying to brush off the other from their thoughts.

**DH**********

Draco kept his promise to Hermione that he will leave her alone. Hermione seemed peaceful and relaxed since Draco stopped keeping his eyes on her. Sometimes Hermione would sneak a glance at him, just to check if he wasn't looking at her and she would find herself silly when she saw Draco looking to his front, at the teacher. In classes where they sat together, they barely talked. Well, Draco didn't actually talk or try to start a conversation. He just kept quiet and minded his own business. He'd just write down notes or look at the teacher, listening intently. Again, Hermione would steal a glance at him just to check if he is keeping his promise, and he is.

In classes, when they really needed to interact, Hermione would actually be the one to ask him a question and Draco would just give her a one or two word answer. It quite frustrated Hermione, thinking he was doing it on purpose and making her look like she was the one who was trying so hard to start a conversation but she thought it'd be better to just leave it. What was the point of asking him to leave her alone if she would just get frustrated that he wasn't even trying to talk to her, let alone, breathe the same air as she is.

But there was one incident, at Potions, where Hermione started to think if he really was just keeping his promise or if Draco's old ways were, indeed, back. They were required to brew the Oblivious Unction and of course, Draco and Hermione were paired together. Draco, while chopping some fluxweed in very fine slices injured himself, accidentally cutting his left thumb. Hermione noticed this while Draco wiped the blood on his robes. On instinct, she stopped what she was doing and took hold of Draco's left hand. She checked his injured thumb but he politely pulled back his hand and muttered "It's fine," under his breath and continued to work on the potion.

Hermione realised what she just did, and to avoid thinking that it was a stupid gesture, she cleared her throat and continued to work on the potion as well. But no matter how hard she didn't want to worry about Draco, she was. The ingredients of the potion involved wolfsbane and if it's extract would ever get onto a cut through the skin, it could be deadly. And with all of Hermione's might, she told herself not to bother about Draco and to brush off her mind the thought of extracting the juices of Draco's wolfsbane for him. Hermione did her mise en place of ingredients hurriedly but carefully. To hell with how stupid or desperate she would look, she couldn't let Draco touch the wolfsbane with a cut on his thumb. She was stirring her potion thrice in clockwise and seven times anti-clockwise when she saw Draco reach for his wolfsbane.

"Let me do it," muttered Hermione as she quickly placed her hand over Draco's. "It's dangerous for you to cut wolfsbane with a cut on your thumb."

Draco looked at Hermione and removed his hand from under hers. "I'm fine. I'll get sent to the Hospital Wing when matters get worse," he said and took the wolfsbane from his kit.

Hermione tried to snatch it away from him but Draco accidentally squeezed it in his hand while keeping her away and some of the juices came out and was all over his hand.

"What seems to be the matter over here?" Snape noticed when he saw Hermione reaching over and under Draco's arm. "Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Draco, annoyed at the sudden attention from Snape because of Hermione. He placed the wolfsbane on the table, and squeezed his left thumb with his forefinger to stop the juices from seeping into the cut on his thumb. They both looked at Snape while the whole class fell silent-er than silent and looked at them.

"I cut myself while slicing the fluxweed," answered Draco, "professor."

"I-I tried to stop him from cutting the wolfsbane because of the cut on his thumb," Hermione said when Snape looked at her.

Snape looked at Draco's hand. It was quite a deep cut and Draco was already flinching. He looked at Hermione who was looking on, waiting for what he would say. She was genuinely worried about Draco. Snape summoned a small vial of brandy and had Draco drink it. "Ms. Granger, see to it that Mr. Malfoy arrives safely at the Hospital Wing," said Snape, squeezing Draco's thumb to let out the blood that was contaminated by the juice of the wolfsbane. Draco was about to protest when the Potions Master raised a hand. "You may both return tonight to start over with your potion. Now go."

Draco sighed in annoyance as he started for the door, Hermione trailing behind him. They both heard Snape tell the others to resume with their work after Hermione closed the door. Hermione had to jog to catch up to Draco since he walked briskly. He was still squeezing his thumb.

"How-," Hermione hesitated, "how's your thumb?"

"It's fine," answered Draco, still walking hurriedly.

"Are you feeling any numbness?"

"No."

"Why wouldn't you just let me cu-"

"Hermione, if this is your idea of small talk, forget about it," Draco interrupted as they turned the last corner on their way to the Hospital Wing. It was just in the middle of the corridor. "Don't force yourself."

Hermione didn't answer back. Perhaps Draco was just worried about a possible poisoning from the wolfsbane juices that's why he's quite touchy. He opened the door and let Hermione in first. She noticed that he looked quite tired and pale. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Draco fell to the ground. Hermione quickly knelt down beside him and helped him up.

"Madam Pomfrey! Help!" Hermione shouted as she led Draco to the nearest bed. She lay him down and removed the pillow, knowing that the poisoned person should lie flat on his or her back. "Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called out again. She was holding Draco's left hand squeezing it hard. Seconds later, Madam Pomfrey appeared. "He's-he's thumb... The-the wolfsbane..." Hermione tried to explain but her voice was shaking and she was shaking too much to let words properly come out her mouth.

Madam Pomfrey quickly tended to Draco while Hermione, on the verge of tears, sat on the stool beside the bed and tried to explain to her what happened. She pointed her wand at his thumb and whispered an incantation which drew out the poison from his bloodstream. Slowly, colour came back to Draco's face as the last drop of the poison was sucked out and she sealed the cut on his thumb. He was still unconscious but his breathing was almost back to normal. Madam Pomfrey summoned a metal bowl with water and ice and a cloth.

"Ms. Granger, would you be so kind as to wipe Mr. Malfoy's head and chest with this," said Madam Pomfrey, handing the cloth to Hermione, "but make sure that his extremities are kept warm. I'll have to get something."

Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey assured her that Draco's life was out of danger. She sat beside him on the bed, dampened the cloth and started to wipe his head and face. His cheeks turned a little pink because of the coldness of the cloth. She placed the towel in the bowl and undid Draco's tie, folding it neatly on the table. She made sure the blanket covered Draco's extremities, tucking it properly to his sides. She unbuttoned Draco's shirt. Hermione got the cloth again, dampened it and wiped Draco's chest. Her heart was still racing from thinking that he was in grave danger, but as she felt his breathing and heartbeat while she gently placed her cold hand on his chest, Hermione's heartbeat mellowed down. She removed the towel from his chest, placed it in the bowl and buttoned up his shirt. Hermione brushed to his side, Draco's hair that was on his forehead. It's been weeks since she felt the smoothness of Draco's skin in her hands. She squeezed out the excess water and placed the towel on Draco's forehead. Hermione was about to move and sit on the stool again when she felt Draco's hand on her wrist.

"Stay," Draco managed to whisper, but his voice was still weak. "Just here." He weakly pulled on her hand.

Hermione didn't even think twice and sat back down. For minutes, she sat there quietly, constantly glancing at Draco who still had his eyes closed. She wondered if he was asleep or if he was just resting his eyes. Choosing to believe he was asleep, Hermione tried to move to the stool again, but again, Draco caught her hand and peeked through the towel.

"Uh... I-I was just going to move closer," said Hermione and moved up a little towards the head of the bed. She took hold of Draco's hand and positioned his arm over her lap to make room for her to sit down. She noticed he was wearing the watch she gave him as a Christmas present. She looked at Draco and saw that he had his eyes closed again. Hermione blushed a little and her heart raced again as Draco moved his arm to a more comfortable position. They had been close before, particularly snogging, but Hermione liked these times when they were just together, doing nothing but still feeling contented. One that she liked the most was under the tree near the lake. She dampened the towel again and replaced it on Draco's forehead.

"Don't worry," Hermione heard Draco say as she made herself comfortable. "I'll leave you alone after this." Hermione was surprised when she heard this and was about to ask Draco why but Madam Pomfrey entered from her office.

"So sorry, it took awhile dear. I received an owl from my sister," Madam Pomfrey apologised as she set the bottle of brandy and the spoon on the table. "I see Mr. Malfoy's feeling quite better, but I'm truly sorry Ms. Granger. I do need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." That was when Hermione noticed that she was not wearing her apron. "You'll need to give a tablespoon of brandy to Mr. Malfoy every half hour until seven o' clock in the evening just to make sure that the symptoms are all gone," she explained, looking intently at the young Gryffindor. "If I'm not back after an hour, a substitute for me will come by." And without even letting Hermione say a word, she was out the door.

Hermione looked at the door, the bottle of brandy then to Draco. She looked at the watch she gave Draco and saw it was just half past four. She removed the towel from his forehead and placed it back in the bowl.

"You can go," said Draco as he opened his eyes. "I can manage." He tried to sit up but his arms were still quite weak and couldn't support his body. He held onto Hermione's shoulders and she helped him sit up.

"No. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey left you to me so you'll be a good boy and drink this brandy," said Hermione while she poured some of the brandy on the spoon and led it to Draco's mouth. "Ah." Hermione opened her mouth, like what she did with Blaine when she had to make him drink medicine.

"Would it be possible if I asked you to use your mouth?" Draco managed to say while Hermione waited for him to open his mouth. He smirked seeing her surprised reaction.

Hermione blushed furiously. "N-no, of course not," she said, looking away from Draco. "Just drink it, please," she pleaded. Draco opened his mouth and Hermione led the spoon to him. She placed the spoon on the table and helped Draco get comfortable on the bed, making sure to avoid meeting his eyes. She got a pillow from the other bed and placed it behind Draco so he wouldn't have to sit up every thirty minutes to drink the brandy.

Draco closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the liquor run through his body. His left hand was now on Hermione's lap, she casually placed it there to avoid sitting on his hand.

They were both quiet, not knowing what to say. Well, Hermione didn't really know what to say, Draco merely kept quiet. She had asked him to leave her alone and she thought maybe that was why Draco wasn't saying anything. He also said earlier that he will leave her alone after this. Hermione wanted to try small talk again but she was afraid she might het coldly turned down again like her earlier attempt. So the two sat there, for the next two hours, not talking. They would only interact when Draco needed to drink the brandy. Hermione glanced at Draco. He had his eyes closed. She smiled that his face was more calm now and that the brandy gave him that pinkish color. Well of course, he was on his fourth dose of the brandy already. Unconsciously, she reached out her hand and touched his face, causing Draco's eyes to flutter open.

Feeling a wee bit tipsy from the brandy, since he wasn't used to drinking it, Draco placed his hand over Hermione's which was on his cheek. "Hermione, do you believe the saying 'drunken words are spoken with a sober heart?" Draco asked, looking in Hermione's eyes. He felt Hermione tense up as she shook her head.

"I-I think the liquor's getting to you, Draco," said Hermione, trying to take back her hand but Draco held it tightly but gently.

"Hermione Granger?" It was Madam Pomfrey's temporary replacement. The two looked at the younger, female healer. "Professor Snape has asked for you."

Hermione looked at Draco and stood up. "I'll-I'll come back," she whispered to Draco and walked up to the healer. "It's his last dose of the brandy by seven in the evening according to Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione and with a last glance at Draco, she went out the Hospital Wing.

_He's playing with me again, _Hermione thought, _even when his life was in danger hours before, he managed to joke about such an act. _Hermione walked to the dungeons hurriedly. That's right, she never returned to class, to even pack up her things. She knocked on the door and entered. Snape was sitting in his chair behind his desk and motioned Hermione to come forward.

"Ms. Granger, as it is the weekend tomorrow, you and Mr. Malfoy will just recreate the Oblivious Unction tomorrow since Madam Pomfrey informed me that he would be quite out of it tonight," Snape said as soon as Hermione reached the chair of the front table. Hermione nodded and looked at her and Draco's table. Snape noticed. "Mr. Malfoy's kit and yours were taken by Ms. Brown and Mr. Weasley, including your bags."

"Th-thank you, Professor Snape. I'll go ahead," said Hermione and went out the classroom. She walked towards the Great Hall, sure that her friends were at dinner and sure enough, she was right.

"Hermione! How's Malfoy?" Lavender saw her first.

"He's fine now, although it was really close earlier," answered Hermione while she looked for their bags between Ron, Harry and Lavender. She grabbed her bag and Draco's. "I'll talk to you later!" said Hermione as she went out the Great Hall.

She saw Louise on her way out of the Great Hall. She rolled her eyes at Hermione when she saw the Gryffindor. Hermione sighed and continued on her way.

She remembered the words Draco spoke to her. The words, after weeks of one or two word interaction, that made her heart race again. But it always seemed that Draco enjoyed seeing her surprised and caught off guard which made it hard for her to read his true intentions. At one point, he seemed serious and then joking on the next. However, no matter how she found it annoying that he enjoyed teasing her, Hermione couldn't bring herself to hate him again. But she did like being close to Draco, knowing the different expressions he so guardedly hides from others, knowing the softer side he covers with his cold front. She liked how his attention made her feel nervous and good at the same time. She liked being the one closest to him.

Hermione arrived in the Hospital Wing right after Draco had drank his last dose of brandy. He looked even redder than before. She saw Madam Pomfrey's replacement holding the bottle of brandy and a cup and she noticed that the amount of brandy was lower than she expected for a last dose. Hermione dropped their bags on the floor and sat beside Draco on the bed. He was redder but he looked calm. She went to Madam Pomfrey's office where the replacement was cleaning up.

"Uh... Ma'am, how much brandy did you give Draco for his last dose?" Hermione asked politely.

The nurse stopped what she was doing and looked at Hermione. "Oh, a quarter of a cup, dear," she answered. "The young man insisted it was only a tablespoon full but Madam Pomfrey ordered the last dose to a quarter of a cup, the last minute." The nurse resumed her tidying and let Hermione let herself out but before the Gryffindor was out the door, she told her, "The young man can be discharged now."

Hermione went back to Draco. She touched his face with both her hands. It was hot. He looked as red as Ron's hair. "Can you handle yourself, Draco?" Hermione asked. "You can be discharged. Do you want to stay her or in the dormitory?"

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "Dormitory," he answered, his words were quite slurred.

"Do you think you can walk?" Hermione asked again. With a nod, Draco sat up properly and tried to stand up but he was quite wobbly. Hermione quickly stood up and put his arms over her shoulders while she put her hand on his waist. "Are you sure? You can just stay here. I'll stay with you," said Hermione but Draco shook his head.

"I want to stay in the dormitory, Hermione. With you," said Draco and he walked towards their bag, pulling Hermione with him. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" he called out to the nurse as he bent down and carried both bags.

Glad it was dinner time, Hermione led Draco to the stairs. Two more flights and they would be in the dormitory. Draco could carry himself, indeed, he only needed a little support so Hermione didn't have a hard time with him at all. They were, again, both quiet on their way to the dormitory. They finally reached the corridor where their dormitory was. When they reached the portrait, Draco said the password and they went in. Hermione assisted him up the stairs and to his room. He left their bags on the floor and kicked the door close as he was led by Hermione to his bed.

Hermione laid Draco in his bed, trying to hide her face, but her arms gave in and she accicentally toppled on top of Draco.

"You smell wonderful," whispered Draco when Hermione pushed herself up and they were face to face.

Draco brought his hand from his side to the side of Hermione's neck then her cheek. Hermione turned scarlet again. How many times will Draco make her blush and unsteady in one day? Hermione muttered a silent thank you and pushed herself away from the bed and from Draco, ready to stand up.

"Are you going to be-"

But Hermione didn't get to finish her question because Draco grabbed her hand and now, she was the one under him. He brushed away her hair that was covering her eyes and let his hand travel from her head to her cheek then to her neck. "Hermione, do you know how hard it is to miss someone so close to you but asked you to stay away?" Draco asked, playing with Hermione's hair. "Do you know how hard it is to have her sit next to you but you cannot even hold her or tell her what you want to say?"

Hermione was sure Draco could hear and feel how hard her heart was beating in their closeness. His words just now, he was referring to her, wasn't he? Hermione didn't want to assume or expect, knowing that Draco likes teasing her, but how could she not? Was Draco telling her his feelings? His real feelings towards her? He saw him closing in on her. She was nervous that he would kiss her. Would she kiss him back again? Did she want him to kiss her? Or worse, is he planning to attack her again? Her breathing became shallow as their faces became closer. But the only part of Draco's face that made contact with her was his cheek, although his lips were quite near her ear.

"I miss you, Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione felt him close his eyes. "I'm not drunk. I know what I'm saying," he told her when he felt Hermione's hands move in an attempt to push him, "and I promise not to do anything to you. I promised to leave you alone, Hermione, but before you push me away again I just want to stay here, tonight. Like this. With you."

Hermione was speechless. Was this a confession? Or was this just another attempt to tease her? She moved her hand again, to try to push him off since Draco became quite heavy and she wanted him to look at her and into her eyes when he answers the questions that were running in her head. "Draco," said Hermione, putting her hands on his waists. She moved her head away from Draco's to try to look at his face. He had his eyes closed and seemed like he fell asleep. Hermione felt foolish. He was drunk. Of course he would be saying such stupid things. _Drunken words are spoken with a sober heart. _Hermione wriggled under Draco to break herself free. _He was already tipsy when he said that, _Hermione thought as she gently pushed Draco to her side. Half of his body now lay on his stomach and he was facing Hermione. She looked at him. _I just wish you wouldn't trouble my feelings anymore. It's hard enough to like you already, you stupid git. _Hermione moved again and finally, only her left arm was under Draco. She gently sat up and planned to leave Draco to a good night's sleep but he caught her arm and pulled him to her. Her head now rested on his arm and held her close.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, her face to his neck. "Please, Hermione. Just for tonight," he whispered. Hermione looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Just like this," he said with a smile. For a moment, Hermione looked like she thought about it and nodded.

_I don't really want him to stay away anymore, _Hermione thought, seeing the brightness that came in Draco's eyes. She looked down and placed her arm over his waist. Draco puller her closer to him and she felt him rest his cheek on her forehead. _I just want to be close. _Hermione made herself comfortable in the arms of Draco and closed her eyes. _Just like this._

The two fell asleep minutes later, especially when today's events made Hermione realize how it made her tired, emotionally, particularly when she was worried about Draco earlier. They held each other that night, as they drifted off to the most peaceful slumber they had in weeks.

**Thank you very much for reading! Now please click the review button down there and leave a review! :) thank you!**


	13. Crookshanks and Valentine's Day

**One Last Kiss: Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Anything sane that has been read in this fiction belongs to, non other than the great author who created the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling. Anything off from the real series belongs to non other than the peculiar mind of mine.**

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long! But my finals are finally over so yey! Holidays for me and more time to write chapters!**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed and are waiting for this chapter. I hope you like this one! **

**DH**********

Hermione felt the warm rays of the sun on her cheek and the light illuminated through her closed lids indicated that it was already morning. She opened her eyes and saw green sheets on her bed. Bed. Her bed? This isn't her bed. Hermione sat up and looked around. This isn't her pillow, her study, her wardrobe. This isn't her room. She remembered now. Draco had asked her to stay with him after she took care of him at the Hospital Wing. But where was Draco? Hermione woke up alone. She looked around, maybe for a note where he'd gone but there was nothing. Hermione lied down again. Was that it? After what he said last night, was that it? But maybe he just went down early? Maybe he'll come back anytime now. Maybe he's waiting for her to come down.

She looked at her watch, seven in the morning. Hermione scrambled to her feet. She tidied up Draco's bed and pillows. With one last look at the room she opened the door slightly to check if someone was at the common room. She didn't want to be seen by anyone, coming out of Draco's room. That would probably spark rumours again. Thank Merlin it was empty, she ran to her room and shut the door quietly. Hermione didn't know what time they were expected by Snape. She forgot to tell Draco about re-brewing the Oblivious Unction. She quickly took a shower, put on her casual clothes and went down the common room. Draco wasn't there.

Hermione's heart started beating fast again as she remembered last night. It was the first time she slept in the same bed with a boy who wasn't a relative, ever. She never even slept in the same bed with Ron or Harry. And now, she slept in the bed of the boy her heart beats strongly for. After weeks of not involving herself with anyone, was her heart telling her she's truly ready now? Ready for a real relationship? Or was her heart telling her that there's only Draco?

She went out the portrait hole and made her way down to the Great Hall. She was glad that things were quite back to normal. Students simply passed her by. They didn't make any rude or inappropriate remarks and she was out of any rumour now. Bur what if she and Draco get back together? Hermione shook her head. Why was she on the topic of "getting back together with Draco"? She wasn't even sure of Draco's feelings. But didn't his words last night hit her? She wants to stay with Draco as well right? But he said _just for tonight, _too, right? It was for one night. Maybe he just really needed someone to take care of him and she was the one there for him. The night before was not something she should bother herself about. She knew it would be hard for her to forget about it, but unless she heard a real confession from Draco.

When Hermione reached the Great Hall, her eyes darted to the Slytherin table. She scanned the table for the young Malfoy, wanting to know if he really is alright and have recovered well from yesterday's almost life and death situation. She saw Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini and the other sixth year Slytherins but not Malfoy. There was no sign of Draco. Where had he gone to? Is he alright? Hermione didn't want to be worried but she was. He was still quite out of it last night. What if he got up in the middle of the night?

Hermione stood there by the entrance of the Great Hall, worrying about Draco when someone pushed her aside. Louise just came in with her Ravenclaw friends. She looked at Hermione with daggers then continued to walk. Obviously, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that she was dumped by Draco because of Hermione. Hermione lost her balance from Louise's rough push that she wobbled and almost fell to the floor if she hadn't bumped into someone entering the hall.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized when she caught her balance. Her catcher helped her stand properly as she held onto his forearm. "Sorry to have bothered you. Thank you." Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking at her. Her heart suddenly started beating hard and fast as she remembered these same arms that held her last night. "Dra-"

But Draco, slightly turning red, had turned away and went to the Slytherin table. Hermione was confused. He just avoided her, didn't he? But why? Did she do something to anger him? Hermione stood and watched Draco's back as he walked to his house table. She hoped for him to look back at her but he didn't. What was the matter now? Hermione walked toward her house table and sat beside Parvati.

"Good morning, Hermione," Parvati greeted happily. She then noticed the spaced out expression of Hermione. "Are you alright?" Hermione didn't answer, or rather, she didn't seem to hear Parvati. She just continued to put jam on her bagel. "Hermione, are you alright?" Parvati asked again. "Is it Malfoy?"

That snapped Hermione out of her thoughts, or questions, about what was going on. Well, was there really something going on between her and Draco? She accidentally dropped the knife on her plate, surprised at Parvati's question. "No-no, Parvati," she lied, trying to sound casual. "I was just wondering about re-brewing the potion we did yesterday," she said quickly as she resumed what she was doing.

Parvati looked at Hermione with wonder, watching her as she continued to put jam on her bagel. "Well, it's pretty easy so I'm sure you'll get it right away," she said, dismissing her thought that there was something bothering Hermione.

"Thanks, Pav. I'll go ahead, then," said Hermione, bringing her bagel with her.

"Aren't you hungry? You just have one bagel," Parvati asked but she didn't get an answer from Hermione since she seemed to be deep in her thoughts again.

Hermione was walking back to the dormitory, still wondering what happened earlier and why Draco had acted that way, when she was stopped by Snape.

"Ten o' clock in the morning, Ms. Granger. I expect you and Mr. Malfoy around that time," said Snape and he continued to the Great Hall once Hermione nodded.

In her room, after finishing her bagel and changing into her uniform since Snape didn't like his students doing make-up classes in casual clothes, Hermione decided to do her other assignments while waiting for ten o' clock. She reached under her study to get her bag, but it wasn't there. Hermione's heart quickly beat fast when she realized she left it at Draco's room. She needed to get it since her Potions kit is in her bag as well. She opened her door and peeked down at the common room. Empty. Hermione quietly and carefully walked over to Draco's room. As she was about to knock, she realized she didn't know whether she wanted him to be in there or not. However, it's still rude not to knock on the door, so with a deep breath, she knocked three times. No answer. She knocked again. Again, no answer. Hermione then decided to just go in and get her bag. It will be quick, it was probably just by the door. With a deep breath, she turned the knob on the door and opened it. She peeked inside. No sign of Draco. She entered the room and searched for her bag. It wasn't by the door. Hermione walked over to Draco's study. Maybe he kept his bag and her bag in there.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione froze upon hearing Draco's voice. She didn't expect him to come in his room and thought that that was very stupid of her. She turned around to face Draco who had just closed the door. "I-I uhmm," Hermione started but it seemed that the sentence she formed in her head were jumbled. "Bag," she managed to say. "My bag."

Draco walked up to her, really close. Hermione stepped back until her butt bumped onto the chair with Draco's study. He placed his hands on each of her side, on the table, so their faces were at the same level with each other. Hermione could feel the heat creeping up her face.

"We-we need to rebrew the po-potion again. Snape's expecting us b-by ten," said Hermione, looking down at her feet. She didn't want to look at Draco. She didn't want him to see her blushing. She placed her hand over her chest, afraid that Draco would hear how fast her heart was beating. "I need my bag."

"Is that all you want to say?" Draco asked. He held Hermione's chin and made her look at him. She looked nervous. "Anything you want to ask?"

Hermione wanted to ask him why he left her that morning and why he ignored her down at the Great Hall, but who was she for Draco to answer those questions.

"No-noth-"

But Hermione was cut off when Draco's lips met hers. He kissed her, gently, planting small kisses on her lips. Hermione melted. Draco gently brushed his tongue against Hermione's lips, causing her to let her lips slightly part. He took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Hermione's mouth, deepening their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him while she snaked her hands to his shoulders and wrapped her arms over his nape. All Hermione wanted was the feeling of Draco's arms around her, just like last night. At that moment she didn't care about anything. She was happy being in Draco's arms. She was happy, about the feelings the kiss brought her. She was happy, to be able to convey to Draco her feelings without saying a word. And then...

And then... Draco's hand found it's way under Hermione's shirt. He could feel her soft, smooth skin getting goosebumps at the parts he had touched. Her bare waist, her bare lower back, traveling up her back until his hand reached the clasp of her bra. He moved from her lips, to her chin and to her neck, planting small kisses on it. He could hear Hermione moan as he ran his tongue on her neck and move down to her collar bone. He reached for her bra clasp as he kissed Hermione on the lips again.

And then... Feelings. Her feelings. Happiness. Acceptance. Love. Love. She's in love with Draco. She was sure now. Just then, she felt him running his hand on her back, passing it under her bra clasp. Hermione could feel all the hairs on her body stand up. The parts where his hand ran felt hot. She felt him kiss her neck. Waves of pleasure ran throughout her body as she felt his tongue on her neck. She let out a moan when she couldn't hold back the pleasure she was feeling. She didn't want to stop but she knew she had to. She felt him trying to unclasp her bra when he kissed her. She pulled away from Draco, stopping their kiss and stopping his hands from carressing her any further before things got out of hand. Draco stepped back a little.

They looked at each other. They were both out of breath, breathing shallowly. Hermione held her hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled covering his mouth with the back of his hand and looking away. He was a light shade of pink. He bent down and grabbed Hermione's bag from under his study.

"Sorry," said Hermione as well as she took her bag from Draco's hand and walked out, back to her room. This wasn't good. She wanted more from Draco. Not just this. Not just the hugs. Not just the kisses. She wanted his feelings. His heart. All of him.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was flushed and her uniform top was a little disheveled. She fixed herself and decided to go to the Potions classroom even with thirty minutes left. She would just read about the potion there.

Draco and Hermione worked quietly as they rebrewed the Oblivious Unction. Snape sat there by his desk, watching the two students. For two hours the three of them were quiet until Hermione called Snape to have her potion checked. Once he gave his approval, Hermione hurried off while Snape checked Draco's potion.

**DH**********

For the rest of the week, Hermione tried not to think about Draco. But the more she denied herself of him, the more she yearned for his attention. Sometimes, she could feel his hands where he had touched her. Sometimes, she could feel his lips, his kisses, from her lips, down to her neck. It never failed to give her goosebumps and her stomach to do somersaults. She liked how it made her feel but she didn't want just that anymore. She knew she was in love but that didn't mean she'll let her feelings take over and let him kiss her or hug her whenever he felt like it. Several times she thought about talking to him. Try to ask him what happened. Why did he say those words the night he was sick? Why did he kiss her that way? What does he want to tell her?

Although, at times, Hermione could still feel Draco's eyes on her but whenever she snuck a glance at him, he would be looking somewhere else. Hermione would scold herself for assuming such a thing. She liked the guy, of course her mind would be feeding her feelings of flattering things.

Valentines's Day finally arrived at Hogwarts. The castle was buzzing with students with Valentine's ideas for their lover and the single ones, for the person they like.

Breakfast time, before classes, other students were going over to other house tables to give their Valentine's gift to the person they fancy. Harry and Ron received a few from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw. Ginny received some from Ravenclaws and, surprisingly, Slytherins while Lavender received some from Gryffindors, mostly young ones and Ravenclaws.

Hermione, on the other hand, received quite a few roses and chocolates from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and a few from lower years of Gryffindor. There were eight, to be exact. She blushed furiously at the men and boys who handed her their Valentine's and she wanted to thank them, but didn't know how.

"A kiss on the cheek would suffice," said one seventh year Hufflepuff. The others grinned widely at him then to Hermione and started saying "Please."

Nervously, Hermione looked around. Others were still busy with their Valentine's and only the Gryffindors would notice. Lavender egged he on to do it. Hermione stood up and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and muttered "Thank you. Happy Valentine's". The younger ones scrambled to their feet and went back to their seats. The fifth, sixth and seventh years thanked her and walked back to their tables. Hermione sat back down and placed the roses and chocolates beside her.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" said Ginny excitedly at Hermione who just smiled and blushed. She really didn't know what to say.

At the far end of the Great Hall, where the Slytherin house table is, there was a swarm of girls at one side. It was no surprise that Draco and Blaise were being handed loads of Valentine's. Blaise gladly received each one and kissed the girls on the cheek. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't interested. You can't be too careful when it came to something that should be eaten. What if some girls placed a love potion in it? But, he didn't turn them down rudely.

"Instead of giving me a Valentine, let me just give you one," said Draco to the girl who tried to hand him a box of chocolates. He took her hand and kissed it, like a prince would do. The girls almost fainted at this gesture.

One girl noticed a few scratches on Draco's hands. "Oh dear, what happened to your beautiful hands?" asked the seventh year, Ravenclaw (Louise glared daggers at her).

Draco smiled. "Quidditch," he simply answered and he proceeded to give the woman's hand a kiss.

"Not interested in receiving Valentine's this year, eh, Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini noticed what Draco was doing.

"Mind your own business, Zabini."

Hermione watched as Draco gave each one a kiss on the hand. She had actually thought of giving Draco a Valentine, but again, her pride got the better of her. She didn't need a lovelife, really, so there's no point of having to do something so desperate, in her part. Although she did felt a pang of jealousy towards those girls.

Other Valentines, who didn't want to reveal themselves, sent it through mail. Owls, frogs, ferrets and cats came in, carrying letters, flowers, chocolates and stuffed animals in their mouth. It was an adorable scene.

"Hermione, isn't that Crookshanks?" asked Harry, noticing the ugly-faced cat walking down the aisle with a boquet of flowers in his mouth. The other students had also noticed Hermione's cat, finding the feline quite adorable even with its flat face. Hermione looked to Harry, then to her left where Crookshanks was approaching. He jumped to the chair, then to the table and dropped the boquet on Hermione's plate.

"Crookshanks! I was eating that," said Hermione, picking up the boquet of roses from her plate. The feline merely meowed and purred at his owner and sat beside her after cuddling. Hermione wondered who could've sent her this bouquet. She looked for a card. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and the other Gryffindors looked on, even the few Hufflepuffs, whose house table was beside the Gryffindor house table. She found in the middle of the boquet, under the flowers. Hermione opened it and silently read it:

_Hermione,_

_Please meet me at the Quidditch Pitch tonight. I'll wait by 8._

Hermione slid the letter back in its envelope. The letter seemed to be charmed since it was written very beautifully. She couldn't think of anyone with handwriting this beautiful. Who could this be from? No one ever showed her interest. No one. Well, except one. But she couldn't really call that as "showing interest" at all.

"Well? Who's it from?" Lavender asked eagerly. "What did the letter say?"

The others leaned closer to Hermione, waiting for an answer. Hermione stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, carried Crookshanks on her left arm and the bouquet and other Valentine's flowers on her right. "It's a secret," she answered coyly and left, leaving her friends mouths dropped open.

She went up her room and placed the flowers and boquet in a vase, along with the roses Draco had previously given her. Hermione looked at the flowers, especially at the bouquet. _Who are you? Are you for real? _thought Hermione, looking at the letter and reading the note over again. _Are you Draco?_

For the rest of the day, Hermione's friends kept bugging her about the bouquet and the note, pleading her to tell them what it said. But Hermione didn't want anyone to know. If it was true or a hoax, she wanted it to be kept private and sort it out before telling them. She kept her mouth shut about the note until they gave up on her.

**DH**********

That night, Hermione stayed in her room, constantly glancing at the bouquet on the table and the note in her hand. Was she going to go and meet this mysterious person? Well, in any case, she'd bring her wand with her. She didn't go down to dinner since she didn't feel hungry. And she was too busy thinking about this Valentine. Hermione wanted to wait until it was 8 in the evening before she went down to the Quidditch Pitch. She didn't want to look excited by going there on time. Thinking about this, she eventually dozed off to sleep.

_A few hours later..._

Hermione jolted awake. She looked at her watch. 10:45PM. Shit, she was more than 2 hrs late. She hurriedly went down the common room and out the portrait hole. She wasn't really excited, but she was embarrassed for coming so late. She stepped out the castle and was a quarter of the way to the Quidditch pitch when she saw Draco Malfoy walking in her direction.

"Draco?" Hermione said when she was sure they were near enough to hear each other.

Draco seemed to look taken aback upon hearing Hermione call to him. But he just looked at her and then continued to walk.

"Uh, Draco? Did you happen to see anyone still at the pitch?" Hermione asked, following Draco now going back to the castle. "I-I received this note telling me to go there but I'm late and-"

Draco opened the door and continued to walk while Hermione talked. He turned around and was about to say something when professor Snape saw them.

"You two aren't on patrol duty tonight, are you?" The two froze upon hearing their professor's voice. "Well?" said Snape, waiting for an answer. The two just shook their head. They've forgotten that Snape was the professor supervising and helping the prefects on patrol duty that night. "Very well. Detention. Tomorrow," he said and continued for the dungeons.

The two looked at each other and then Draco continued to walk towards the main staircase.

"Draco, wait," said Hermione grabbing Draco's hand. She was surprised to find his once smooth hands had a few cuts on them.

Draco looked at Hermione and then he just seemed to snap. Still holding hands, he dragged her inside the Great Hall and pushed her gently against the wall.

"There was no one in the pitch but me, Hermione," he told her. His voice was shaking. "If you really didn't want to go, you could've sent a note through your cat. He would've known who to send it to." He looked intently at Hermione who seemed scared and confused. Unable to hold back himself anymore, he moved to kiss Hermione but was surprised when he didn't feel her lips, but instead, the back of her hand.

"I-I'm sorry," apologized Hermione through her hand. "I don't want to be kissed. Not without real feelings from you."

Draco was surprised upon hearing Hermione's words. Did he just got confessed to? Draco removed Hermione's hand from her mouth, cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione pushed him away. "Will you please listen to me?" she told him, quite frustrated that he just does as he pleases. "I don't want just this, anymore," she started again, "I don't want half-hearted kisses. I don't want a spur of the moment 'I love you's. I don't want to be just another girl you can snog when you feel like it." Hermione was looking down, embarrassed at the situation at hand. "I don't want kisses without feelings." She couldn't believe she was confessing to Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Hermione, did you really hear a thing I said since I pulled you in here?" Draco asked once Hermione stopped. She looked up at him, quite surpised and blushing. He cupped her face in his hands again and kissed her on the side of the lips. "That was a kiss for a person who I find cute." He kissed her again, gently on the lips. "That was a kiss for someone I want to know more." He kissed her again, this time, with his tongue touching her lips. "That was a kiss with feelings for the person I have strong feelings for." This time, they were both blushing. "You asked me to stay away from you, Hermione. I promised you I will until you ask me to stop. But every time you're near me, every time you're the one coming to me, I can't hold myself back. I waited for you to tell me to stop leaving you alone but you wouldn't so I thought tonight was the time to confess to you."

"Crookshanks," said Hermione, who didn't know what to say, and held Draco's hands. "Is that why you have these cuts?"

Draco let out a chuckle. "Your cat's as stubborn as you are. He didn't want to carry that bouquet in his mouth. I had to bribe him with a pail of fish to get him to do it," answered Draco. Hermione started to laugh quietly as she imagined how Draco and Crookshanks interacted. "It's nice to hear your laughs, again, because of me," said Draco, looking away as he blushed.

Hermione looked lovingly at Draco. It must've took him a lot of courage to have done those things today. She pulled him to her, kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly. "I never imagined you'd do something like this," she whispered, "and, for me, too."

"Because I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered as he hugged her tightly, as well.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," said Hermione as she let go and looked at Draco.

Draco bent down a little and kissed Hermione passionately. A kiss with real feelings from two people who are in love with each other.

**DH**********

**Please review! Thank you so much! :D**


End file.
